<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Water of Life by 2WhoR1 (SnilyAlways775344)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915260">The Water of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnilyAlways775344/pseuds/2WhoR1'>2WhoR1 (SnilyAlways775344)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clyde still occasionally suffers from PTSD, Dry Humping, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Masturbation, No Real Angst, Past Child Abuse, Use your imagination, author can't write accents, don't mean to offend anyone on the accents, only hinted at, suicide is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnilyAlways775344/pseuds/2WhoR1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey fnds herself stranded in Boone County, West Virginia.   She discovers maybe this was where she was meant to be.</p>
<p>Clyde has his bar.  He's happy.  Well, content.  But then he meets HER and realizes what happiness truly is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Joe Bang/Mellie Logan, Sylvia Harrison/Jimmy Logan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What You Really Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just one of many projects I have going so updates may take a while.  Again, I can't do accents so I tried to keep things at a minimum.  Just use your imagination.  I assume you've seen the movie so you can read it in Adam's voice at least.  Don't need to have seen the movie, however.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>One of the best times for figuring out who you are &amp; what you really want out of life?  Right after a break-up.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>-- Mandy Hale, The Single Woman: Life, Love, and a Dash of Sass</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“No, no, no, no, <em> no! </em>”  Rey managed to pull her car, having conspired against her and gasped its last breath in the middle of nowhere, to the side of the road out of the lane.  She slammed a hand against the steering wheel.  “Now what?  What the hell am I supposed to do now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car remained mockingly silent.  She supposed she didn’t have a choice.  She’d have to walk and hope she came across someone friendly or, by some miracle, some establishment where she could use the phone to spend what precious little bit of funds she had left on a tow truck.  Grabbing her purse and keys, she climbed out of the car, slamming the door, and walked briskly down the road.  She’d only gone twenty steps before she pulled her hair up into a bun by wrapping it around her ponytail and secured it with another hair scrunchie.  In the oppressive heat, she’d only taken twenty more steps before she began to sweat profusely.  At least trees had grown over the road to form a sort of canopy to block out the sun for the most part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she walked, her pace slowed, her mind so very kindly reminding her why she found herself walking to who-knew-where along a seemingly deserted country road.  Her stupid ex-boyfriend thought nothing of cheating on her multiple times, calling her cold, passionless.  Well, she showed him her hot temper and threw him out.  Then, she went so far as to pack up and left, hoping to sell her condo from a distance.  She hadn’t known where she wanted to go so she just drove.  And now, here she was.  She’d actually been enjoying her drive through this part of West Virginia.  Something about the mountains and trees seemed to call to a place deep inside her.  Then, her car decided enough was enough and, now, she wasn’t enjoying the state quite so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without any warning, the sky opened up and Rey found herself drenched in seconds.  Her steps petered until she stood still, hands on her hips, and glared upward.  “Seriously?  And here I was just thinking nice thoughts about you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All at once, the fight drained out of her, leaving her weary.  Her eyes burned from tears she’d refused to shed since leaving home, because why cry?  It wouldn’t help anything.  Ducking her head, she trudged on.  She walked for some time before a building with Duck Tape in green neon block letters materialized on her right, beckoning her forward.  Hot, tired, feet hurting, and feeling thirsty, she headed for it, only to have her hopes of assistance dashed when she realized the place wasn’t open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Collapsing onto the set of steps leading up to a long porch and the front door, Rey folded her arms across her knees and dropped her head to them, giving in to her frustration, exhaustion, and sense of betrayal.  She never heard a vehicle pull to stop not far from her, nor did she hear a door slam shut.  She did, however, hear a deep, silky soft voice, heavy with the twang and rhythm common for the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you alright, ma’am?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unable to face the stranger, Rey kept her head down, and laughed humorlessly, swiping the wetness from her cheeks, glad for the rain to hide her tears.  “Sure.  Never better.”  It came out of her parched throat raspy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sneakers, one with a little peculiar black squarish device strapped to the top of the foot, approached, climbed the steps and paused.  A large hand gently cupped her elbow.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on inside outta this rain.  It’s become a gully-washer for sure and you’ve been out in it long enough by the looks of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey let herself be led to the front door, where the man paused.  If she hadn’t felt so down, she would have giggled at his next non-question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, I wouldn’t normally ask a lady her age, it being impolite and all, but seeing as this is my bar, I am responsible for who goes inside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m twenty-three.  Here, I’ll prove it.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Digging into her wallet, she held out her license, still unwilling to look up at her companion.  Her head felt too heavy to lift.  A few efficient movements had the front door open and she was ushered inside.  Rey looked around the dim interior, jumping a little when lights flicked on.  Wood reigned supreme, from the floor to the ceiling, but somehow conveying a warm, cozy atmosphere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey crossed her arms over her torso, staring down at the rapidly growing puddle under her, hoping with all her might she wasn’t about to get thrown out.  The thought had her tearing up again.  She really was utterly drained, emotionally and physically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m dripping all over your floor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t pay that no mind.  I promise you, that floor’s seen its fair share of puddles, and I’m not meaning just water.  Let me get you some towels.  I should have something of Mellie’s lying ‘round here somewhere.  That girl’s always leaving something here.  Hold on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing in place waiting for the benevolent stranger to return, Rey briefly wondered who Mellie was.  Most likely the man’s girlfriend or wife if the exasperated affection in his voice was anything to go by.  She swiped away more tears.  What had she done in a past life to deserve the Universe’s cruelty in this one?  What else was she supposed to think when this seemingly gentle, soft-spoken, polite man gets dangled in front of her, only to find out he had someone.  <em> Not </em>that she was looking to get involved with anyone, really, but still.  It was the principle of the thing.  Would it really have been too much to ask to be rescued by someone who was available?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A red t-shirt with <em> Love on the Rocks </em> in flowing yellow script across the front, white shorts, and a towel appeared under her nose.  She got a brief glance of some sort of tattoo on the inner forearm near his elbow before the arm dropped.  A skull and beret were about all she could clearly make out.  Maybe wings and a dagger or something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mellie’s got a style all her own, but these should fit you well enough.  You can change back that way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to be all this trouble.  If you let me use your phone, I can call a tow truck for my car and get out of your way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, I don’t recall saying a thing about being troubled.  Go on, now.  Change your clothes before you get sick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a little jerk of her head, Rey disappeared in the direction the stranger had come from.  She passed pool tables, more seating, and an office before finding the bathroom.  Inside, she removed her shoes, peeled off her shirt and shorts.  Grimacing at having to wear damp underclothes, nevertheless, Rey slipped the borrowed clothes over them, surprised at the fit.  The shirt was a little snugger than what she liked but not overly so, while the shorts uncomfortably reached high on her thighs, dangerously close to Daisy Dukes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gathering her wet things and her shoes, she headed back to the front of the bar - and finally looked at the generous bar owner, who had his back mostly to her, turned slightly to the right, as he stood behind the bar checking the stock and glassware.  Her jaw dropped.  The guy was huge!  Like, a beast of a man!  Tall.  Broad-shouldered. An impressive physique judging by the way he filled out that collared shirt and jeans.  His dark, wavy hair brushed those broad shoulders and it looked as if he had a bit of well-trimmed facial hair on his chin, maybe on his lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, the guy turned to walk down the other side of the bar, revealing something she hadn’t expected.  A prosthetic arm.  The hand looked robotic with a clear ‘skin’ over it.  The disability didn’t slow him down or impede him in any way.  Rey couldn’t help wondering what had happened.  Mentally shaking those thoughts from her head, she continued on to the bar, her breath catching in her throat when she caught sight of his face.  He was gorgeous in an unconventional sort of way.  His eyes were whiskey brown when the light hit them just right and deep-set, his nose very straight.  Aquiline, she thought it was called.  His full lips were simply sinful.  His angled jawline made his face seem long but it suited him, considering the size of the rest of him.  A few beauty marks dotted his cheek.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw her and grinned, enticing, dimple-like grooves popping into existence, the corners of his eyes crinkling.  “Yep, I reckoned those clothes would fit.  You and Mellie being about the same size and all.  If you’d like, you can hang your clothes over the porch railing.  The rain’s quit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks,” she barely managed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, what was wrong with her?  Why was her heart racing as if she’d just run a marathon?  Why had little shivers run down her spine at his approval?  Stepping outside, Rey draped her dripping clothes over the rail, certain, in this humidity, that they would take forever to dry.  Now too hot to linger outside, she returned to the cool interior of the bar, steeling herself to face her very good-looking savior.  She had to stop thinking of him like that.  He had Mellie.  Besides, she didn’t want a relationship with anyone, not after the disaster that she’d just ended.  Not knowing what else to do, she took a seat at the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want a drink to help warm you up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn’t say no to some Fireball if you have it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He flashed her that tiny grin again.  “Now, what kind of bar wouldn’t have that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching above him, he brought out a shot glass, giving her a better view of the ink on his arm.  She’d been right.  A skull wearing a beret with wings to either side laid over a sword or dagger.  There was writing on the banners but she hadn’t wanted to stare so she had no idea what they said.  When he went to retrieve the bottle of whiskey she’d requested, Rey refused to acknowledge that she leaned a bit to the side as he walked away, her eyes glued to his jean-clad posterior.  The instant he picked up the bottle, she straightened, dropping her gaze to the bar top, fighting the color that wanted to stain her cheeks.  Once her drink was poured, she tossed it back with no trouble.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At his raised brows, Rey giggled.  “Don’t be too impressed.  That’s the only one that I can drink easily.  I can <em> make </em> drinks, no problem.  <em> Drinking </em>them is often another matter entirely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you?  I reckon I could use a little help now that summer’s on.  People drive through all the time and stop in for a drink or two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few moments, all Rey could do was gape up at him.  “You, uh, want me to work for you?  You don’t even know me.  I don’t have any references.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That don’t matter.  I reckon I’m a good judge of people, but,” he held out his right hand, “Name’s Clyde.  Clyde Logan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silver glinted in the light, catching her eye.  He wore some kind of ring on his ring finger.  Well, of course, he did.  He couldn’t very well wear it on his left, could he?  Probably some sort of wedding ring.  She didn’t really want to study it too much.  The tattoo was more visible now and she got the impression it was military-based.  But again, she didn’t want to stare.  That would be rude.  Speaking of being rude, Rey stuck out her own hand, watching it get engulfed into his larger one, suppressing a little shiver and the goosebumps that tried very hard to break out along her arms at the contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s real nice to meet you, Rey.  Pretty name.  It suits you, if you don’t mind me saying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey wasn’t sure how to take that.  Surely, this guy - Clyde - wasn’t hitting on her.  Maybe he was just being nice.  Before she could utter a single word, the door swung open, admitting a woman about Rey’s age with long dark hair pulled up and pinned on the sides.  She wore a sparkly shirt tucked into a mini-skirt, high heels on her feet.  While her face wasn’t heavily made up, the make-up was still obvious.  She walked with a bit of confident swagger that Rey knew she, herself, could never pull off.  She was definitely pretty.  Could this be Mellie?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman sauntered right up, spun around, then hopped onto the bar.  She beamed up at Clyde, head tilted to the side.  “Hi, Clyde.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde began shaking his head.  “No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Clyde.  <em> Please </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde pressed his lips together briefly, and Rey had the feeling he was annoyed.  “Mellie, what happened the last time you asked me that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, she was right.  This <em> was </em>Mellie.  Clyde’s irritation with her didn’t seem to phase her in the least.  She even went so far as to lay her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll admit things might have gotten outta hand last time, but I promise I’ll keep better control of things.  Come on, Clyde.  I’m your favorite sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sister?  She was his sister?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By default, seeing as you’re my only sister, but that don’t mean I wanna be responsible for the Corner Store getting wrecked again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie pouted for half a second before shrugging.  “Well, can’t blame a girl for trying.”  She looked Rey over.  “I recognize those clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde started to walk away.  “As well you should, seeing as you left them here weeks ago.  Rey got caught in the storm and needed something dry to wear.  And that reminds me that I need to call Earl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey barely managed coherent thought after finding out just what Mellie and Clyde were to each other.  “Oh, but, you don’t have to … ”  He’d already disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie hopped off the bar and perched on a stool instead, eyeing Rey.  “Forget arguing with him.  When Clyde’s mind is made up, there’s no changing it.  Me and Jimmy - our oldest brother - have been trying to convince Clyde there’s no such thing as a curse on our family, but he won’t listen.  It’s why he wears that horseshoe ring.  Stubborn as a mule, he is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Interesting insight, Rey supposed - if she was in the market for it.  She wasn’t, though.  “Is he always so trusting of people he just met?  He offered me a job once he heard I used to bartend.  He said it could get really busy during the summer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of Mellie’s brows jumped high at that.  “He can be, at that.  I never seen him offer up a job to anyone, though.  The bar’s all he’s got.”  Her gaze on Rey turned speculative.  “Hmmm.  I wonder …   What’s brought you to Boone County, Rey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I wasn’t really aiming for here, necessarily, but this is where my car decided to call it quits.  It’s still sitting a couple of miles down the road.  I didn’t get far when the rain started.”  Rey plucked at her shirttail.  “I hope you don’t mind.  I’ll gladly wash them and get them back to you as soon as I know where I’ll be staying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come stay with me until you figure things out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, what was with these people just accepting her at face value?  She could be a scam artist for all they knew.  Rey couldn’t deny it felt really nice to be trusted like that.  “Oh, I couldn’t impose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be.  I trust Clyde’s judgment.  He’s pretty good at sizing a person up.  So, what do you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey let out a disbelieving laugh.  “Well, I’m not really in a position to turn down a bed, sofa, or floor, so, okay.  I don’t care which it is.  I’ve slept on them all at some point and even in my car when I had to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’ll be a bed at my house.  I have a spare room.  So, you know how to make drinks?  Make me something.  I wanna see how good you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey gulped, glancing in the direction Clyde had disappeared to.  What was taking him so long?  She faced Mellie again.  “I couldn’t just go behind his bar like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie looked past Rey and called out, “Clyde, did you offer Rey a job?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only then that Rey heard the footsteps.  Clyde’s voice wasn’t far away.  “That I did do, yes.  You know how the place gets busy during the summer.  I could use another set of hands.  Especially if I ever have to leave to pick my sister up after being’ hauled off to jail for some mischief or other.  Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked Rey to make me a drink and she seemed rather uncomfortable to just get back there and do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heat flooded Rey’s cheeks.  She preferred not to have been outed like that.  It made her sound as if she didn’t know what she was doing behind the bar.  Clyde, arms full of various bottles - which explained why he seemed to be gone longer than a phone call was necessary - nodded with his head to go ahead.  He followed her through and gave her a quick tour of where everything was and the prices of drinks before going about restocking the shelves.  After a few moments’ thought, she took a quick inventory to make sure he had what she needed.  He did, even the mint liqueur, which was a bit of a surprise.  She had to stretch a bit to reach the cocktail glasses, making Mellie giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clyde, you might think about giving Rey something to stand on if you want her to reach everything.  Not everyone has been gifted with your height.  Don’t know where you get from.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blushing furiously, Rey pulled down the glass.  “It’s fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scooping ice into a shaker, and incredibly aware of Clyde, Rey added the proper amounts of lemon juice, simple syrup, orange juice, and Irish whiskey for the drink she decided to make.  Capping it with a regular glass, she gave a good shaking, then uncapped the shaker, strained the mix into the cocktail glass, and used the back of a spoon to carefully layer in the mint liqueur so it settled on the bottom, separate from the rest.  Letting out a relieved breath, she looked up to find not just Mellie’s gaze on her but Clyde’s as well, and she couldn’t help wondering how long he’d watched her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Using a cocktail straw, Mellie took a sip, her eyes going wide.  “That’s delicious, Rey!  Clyde, you oughtta taste this!  What’s the drink called?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was something wholly mesmerizing about watching Clyde pick up a tiny cocktail straw in his huge hand, holding it between his long, thick fingers, and bringing it to his plush lips after having dipped it into the drink, the column of his throat working when he swallowed.  His warm whiskey gaze settled on hers and she nearly forgot to breathe - and it had nothing to do with waiting for his verdict on her drink.  She couldn’t pull her eyes from his if she’d tried, her heart beating so hard and loud he surely heard it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of the door opening and voices coming through the doorway jolted Rey out of whatever <em> that </em>had been.  Licking her dry lips, she dropped her eyes to the cocktail glass, nibbling her bottom lip, and grabbed a straw for her own taste.  Two men came up to the bar, one with long dark hair with a full beard and the other with short hair and had a limp.  She didn’t have long to wonder who they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie slid the drink over to the shorter, stockier one of the two.  “Jimmy, Earl, taste this and tell Clyde what you think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey opened her mouth to say that wasn’t necessary but closed it again when Mellie motioned for her to stay quiet.  It wasn’t that she minded, she just didn’t want Clyde’s decision influenced by what the others thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The one Rey assumed was the oldest brother looked the drink over then up at Clyde.  “You experimenting, Clyde?” he asked, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing and wasn’t sure he wanted to try it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie huffed in irritation.  “Never mind that.  Just try it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fiddling with the container of cocktail straws, then deciding to clean up her mess, Rey worked mindlessly, focused on their opinions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s actually pretty good, Clyde.”  Jimmy looked surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not bad at all.  Especially for a fancy drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie jumped in with, “I like it.  I think Clyde should add it to the drinks list.  And, Jimmy, Clyde didn’t make it.  Rey did.  Rey, come over here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde still hadn’t spoken and that made Rey rather nervous.  Did he like the drink or not?  Once again biting her lip, she hesitantly joined the others, giving the two men a little wave.  Mellie seemed to sense her discomfort because she picked up the glass and downed the drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jimmy, meet Rey, Clyde’s new help.  Rey, this is me and Clyde’s older brother Jimmy.  And that on the other side of Jimmy is Earl.  He’s the best mechanic around here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimmy shared a raised-brow look with his sister, a look Rey couldn’t even begin to interpret, his eyes darting to Clyde, then to Rey, and beamed.  “Well, it’s sure nice to meet you, Rey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re the one that car belongs to,” Early said by way of greeting.  “I sure do hate to tell you but it’s not going anywhere else.  The engine’s done for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey let out a little sigh.  “To be honest, I kind of figured that was the case.  It was old with high mileage when I bought it, so I shouldn’t complain that it lasted for another three years and got me across the country.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll talk about this in a second,” Mellie interrupted.  “Clyde, you still haven’t given your opinion about that drink.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey felt her cheeks heat again.  “Mellie, don’t worry about it.  It’s fine.  That one and many others aren’t for everyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Something passed across Clyde’s face, but again, Rey couldn’t decipher what it was.  He held up his right hand as if to stop her words, though she’d already finished speaking.  “No, no.  It was good.  You definitely know your stuff.  What is it called?  You never said.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A Four Leaf Clover.”  Absolute silence met her declaration for a full second before the three in front of the bar sputtered into full-blown laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie gathered herself enough to say in between fits of laughter, “There you go, Clyde.  Now, you <em> have </em>to add it to the drinks list.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde pressed his lips together and huffed through his nose, not appearing very happy with any of them.  But then, what he said next surprised the hell out of Rey.  “Maybe I will.  It can’t hurt, can it?  A few good things happening don’t make up for generations of bad luck, what with illnesses and all.  Too many times, something good happened just to have it taken away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey didn’t know what to say to any of that, so she kept silent, though she felt tempted to assure Clyde it wouldn’t hurt her feelings if he didn’t want to include her drink in his offerings.  Just as she decided to try to formulate something along those lines to say, the doors opened, a large crowd of people, chatting amongst themselves, came flowing in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie winked at Rey.  “Get ready.  Don’t let them get to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mellie, why would you say something like that?” Clyde demanded.  He turned to Rey.  “Don’t listen to her.  No one should give you any trouble, but if they do, you let me know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey had to clamp down on the little fluttering dance her heart just performed at Clyde’s seeming protectiveness.  Flashing him a brief smile, she reassured him, “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie shot Rey a broad smile before grabbing Jimmy and Earl by their sleeves and hauling them to the far side of the bar.  Rey turned her attention to those coming to sit, flashing them a smile, and asking what they wanted to drink.  Some of the patrons appeared uncertain of her, which was to be expected, really, so she didn’t take it personally.  She simply moved on and let Clyde take care of the person.  Many welcomed her, however, and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside, almost to the point of bringing tears to her eyes.  None of the drinks were overly complicated, certainly nothing as fancy as what she’d made, so she doubted Clyde would really want to endorse the Four Leaf Clover.  He knew his patrons best, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey happened to glance down the bar and caught Mellie chatting ecstatically about something, nodding, laughing, and fanning herself.  If she had known the Logan sister was describing in full detail the moment Rey had locked eyes with Clyde after he’d sipped her drink, including the palpable tension brought on by very definite mutual interest, Rey would have turned as red as the grenadine she’d just added to the drink she was preparing.  She didn’t know that, however, so she continued chatting with people, refilling glasses, and beaming like the proverbial ray of sunshine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clyde!” called one of the regulars, a Mr. Wilson, Rey had just helped.  “You done lost your title of Best Bartender!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey looked down the bar to the right where Clyde was currently working.  He had looked their way when he’d heard his name called.  Their eyes met again, and again, there was that extra bit of … something … in the air for a brief moment.  Blushing, she redirected her eyes to the various items under the bar.  What was going on with her?  She couldn’t act like that, couldn’t <em> re </em>act like that.  He was her boss.  She just couldn’t get involved with someone else right now, especially not someone as genuinely nice as Clyde seemed to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s certainly the prettiest,” called another patron, a young man about Rey’s age, his words just this side of slurred.  He attempted to leer at her.  “Once you get done here, come with me.  I can show you what we’re all about ‘round here.”  He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, no.  Sorry.  I’m sure I’ll be really tired by the time I’m done here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey tried to walk away to serve someone else, but her arm was grabbed rather tightly preventing her from leaving.  She gave her arm a tug, but the man who’d just asked her out had a fairly strong grip, considering his inebriated state, his fingers tightening painfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to create a scene, she said as calmly as possible, “Let me go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I will.  Not until you agree to go out with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you can, what, get drunk and paw at me?  No, thanks.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those fingers around her arm tightened further, making her wince.  A large hand smacked down on the man’s wrist and squeezed hard enough to make the guy reflexively release her.  Glancing up at the owner of that large hand, Rey shivered at the cold fury that burned in Clyde’s darkened eyes, his jaw set in a hard line.  To see him angry on her behalf, to have him come to her rescue, it did funny things to her inside, things she tried really hard to ignore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hands off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger man laughed, pointing at Clyde’s artificial left arm.  “Or you’ll what?  Take that off and beat me with it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Jimmy was behind the obnoxious guy.  Though his expression was calm, Rey could tell he was ready for a fight.  “You should be down on your knees thanking him for his sacrifice.  He’s done two tours in Iraq for the likes of you to enjoy the freedoms you have.  Show some respect.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The guy turned his back on Clyde and sneered at Jimmy.  “Make me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jimmy,” Clyde softly said, the warning tone evident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Rey’s utter shock, Jimmy punched the guy right in the jaw.  The guy didn’t go down but came roaring back, bull-rushing Jimmy, burying his shoulder into Jimmy’s midsection and taking him to the floor.  Rey jumped back, not sure what to do.  She looked over at Clyde in time to see him heave a resigned breath through his nose as if he’d been through this before, lean over and remove the pour spout from a liquor bottle.  Vodka, rum, tequila, something clear.  With what appeared to be practiced ease, Clyde hopped over the bar and headed straight outside.  Thinking that an odd reaction, Rey followed, the thought never entering her head that she should probably stay to protect his money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She arrived on the long covered porch in time to see Clyde had descended the stairs and now stood just to the right of them.  With incredible accuracy, he lobbed the bottle straight into some expensive car’s driver’s side window a decent distance away, setting off the shrill car alarm.  Not looking back, he stepped backward until he could lean against the porch rail, his arms resting casually on top of it.  While she didn’t condone the destruction of private property, Rey couldn’t help thinking that couldn’t have happened to a greater guy.  She didn’t have long to wonder why Clyde simply stood there waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The patron, seemingly stone-cold sober now, came running out the door, Jimmy on his heels,  and down the steps to stare at the broken window.   “My car!”  He spun around to stare at Clyde, and snarled,  “You’ll pay for that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde’s shoulder moved in an unconcerned shrug.  “The way I see it, you came into my bar already drunk.  You have a broken window and an open bottle of vodka in your car, which appears to have spilled all over the inside.  Sounds to me like you got yourself into a mess of trouble.  I should call the Sheriff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey couldn’t hold back a snicker at Clyde’s story, none of which was untrue.  She thought she’d covered it well but Clyde glanced up at her over his right shoulder where she stood, that cute little amused grin reappeared on his face as if they were sharing some private joke.  God, she was beginning to adore that little grin and it hadn’t even been a full evening yet!  <em> How </em>could this man affect her so?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re better off just leaving and not coming back,” Jimmy said from his position on the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The angry guy pointed his finger at Rey, advancing a few steps.  “You!  You saw what happened!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimmy slowly, almost menacingly took the last few steps to the ground.  Clyde’s arms dropped from the rail as he stood tall and tense directly in front of her.  Had he moved over?  She’d been standing off to the side of him.  Rey’s gaze darted between the two brothers, nearly overwhelmed they were more than ready to stand between her and a perceived threat.  Either she was dead and none of this was real or she’d stepped into the Twilight Zone and none of this was real.  Because honestly?  How could this be?  This right here, having two men willing to fight to defend her, was every girl’s fantasy, wasn’t it?  Now, Rey believed in doing things on her own, but deep down, knowing she had someone to help her fight her battles or fight them for her for a while, she cherished it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lightly clasping the rail, the backs of her fingers brushing Clyde’s shoulders, Rey leaned forward.  “I don’t know what you want me to say.  When I came out here, I saw something had busted your window and Clyde was leaning against the rail here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guy let out a frustrated growl but Rey barely heard it.  Clyde had looked up at her again, leaning just enough into the touch of her fingers so they did more than merely brush against him.  The intensity in his gaze sent her pulse into overdrive and her mouth to watering.  Little shocks of pleasure skittered down every one of her nerves, leaving goosebumps in their wakes.  God, she was doomed.  So completely doomed.  In her mind’s eye, she saw herself slowly leaning forward, watching his gaze intensify as her intentions became clear.  Then, she’d pause for a split second before meeting his lips with hers.  The kiss would be absolutely phenomenal, she just knew it would be.  Gentle and slow.  The little hairs on his lip and chin soft against her skin.  He’d taste like … some kind of alcohol, probably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Clyde!  </em>Got a bar to run, don’t you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The amused voice abruptly chased the fog from her brain, a sudden wet blanket over her thoughts.  The drunk guy had gone.  Jimmy stood at the base of the stairs, casually propped up against the handrail, and watching her and his brother with a broad grin.  With burning cheeks, Rey rushed back into the bar.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde’s soft voice just barely reached her ears.  “Don’t you dare say that word to me, Jimmy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kind of an odd thing to say since Jimmy hadn’t mentioned anything but the bar.  With a mental shrug, Rey concentrated on her job.  She shouldn’t have walked out.  At least everything seemed to be as she had left it.  She plastered her bright smile onto her face and slipped back behind the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You alright?  You look a bit flushed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If she only knew.  “I’m fine, Mellie.  It’s still fairly warm out there, so coming from in here where it’s nice and cool … ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie nodded sympathetically.  “It’s like a furnace out there during the summer, even after the sun’s gone down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey simply nodded and went back to work, half an ear on the door since Clyde and his brother hadn’t come through yet.  When they finally did enter, Jimmy seemed to be doing all the talking.  Rey moved along the bar to take an older woman’s drink order.  After giving it, the woman began to gossip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Those Logans,” she said with a bit of exasperation.  “Can’t stay out of trouble for nothing.  Jimmy, especially, it seems.  Clyde, well, he’s been alright, I guess, not counting his trouble six months ago.  But then, Clyde’s … well, everyone suspects he’s a bit … slower than most, if you get my meaning.  And that sister of theirs, well, she’s a bit wild, if you ask me.  Always dressing provocatively.  Don’t get me wrong, I love them to death, but they’ve certainly had their share of trouble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey hummed noncommittally while pouring the drink.  Clyde <em> had </em>acted as if he’d been through that kind of thing before with Jimmy, but with a bar, that was commonplace, wasn’t it?  And, unfortunately, there were always assholes who would make fun of someone else’s disability, physical or mental.  Not that she believed what the woman said about Clyde.  She was fairly certain he wouldn’t have been accepted into the military if that were the case.  Two tours?  In Iraq, no less?  She had to admit, that was impressive as hell.  When she couldn’t see him from the corner of her eye, she took a moment to let her gaze wander around the bar in the guise of seeing whether anyone needed another drink and found him directly opposite her, his back to her.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the briefest of moments, her gaze drifted slightly lower, but the twitch of his foot caught her attention.  It rolled sideways, tapped, rolled sideways again, tipped forward then was still.  It happened to be the same foot that little device was strapped onto.  She scanned the bar again, but everyone seemed set.  Mellie and Jimmy had disappeared to a pool table.  She wasn’t sure where Earl had gone.  Her curious gaze landed on Clyde again, hoping to solve the puzzle behind those minute movements.  It took a little watching since he didn’t do it again until a couple of patrons later.  Then, it dawned on her.  The foot motions controlled the prosthetic hand!  Incredible!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her peripheral vision, Rey noticed a tall, blonde woman approach her, so she stopped ogling Clyde - okay, not really ogling, even if she had started that way - and focused on the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, what can I get for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Gwen, a friend of Mellie’s.  She was tellig’ me and a few other girls' about this drink you made for her.  I need to get three of them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey beamed.  If Mellie kept it up, Clyde wasn’t going to have much choice <em> but </em>to add this one to his list.  “Coming right up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’re not from around here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey pulled down the three cocktail glasses she needed, not surprised in the least that Gwen led with that, everyone else had, too.  “No, I just found myself here earlier when my car died on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, your misfortune is our fortune.  Or, Clyde’s really.  Never known him to just hire someone he didn’t know.  On the other hand, he’s a pretty good judge of character.  Guess it’s all that military training.  He’s a quiet one.  Not like Jimmy or Mellie.  Jimmy’s the charmer, though he’s settled a bit since he got together with Sylvia.  Mellie’s fun-loving and independent.  No, Clyde’s quiet, reserved, but observant and very smart, a thinker.  Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.  I know what people say about him and they’re all wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey concentrated on pouring the drinks despite the feeling of being studied.  Gwen went on.  “He’s single, you know.  A war hero.  He could use someone in his life.”  She leaned in close and stage-whispered, “From the number of times I seen Clyde sneak a peek at you, I’d say he’s interested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring the prickling heat in her cheeks, Rey focused on finishing off the drinks, pushed them toward the woman, then dismissively replied, “I’m sure he’s just checking on his employee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gwen giggled.  “Checking out, is more like.”  She winked, gathered the three glasses into her hands, and walked off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The idea that he actually might have been doing that thrilled her before she squashed the feeling flat.  She wasn’t here for that.  A little voice in the back of her mind said <em> After working for three years and getting you across the country, that car suddenly just dies and can’t be resurrected.  Coincidence?  It quit here for a reason.  Maybe he’s it.  Remember what your neighbor said?  You weren’t going to find the belonging you’re wanting where you were.  You had to go seek it out.  It was in your future. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frustrated by her traitorous thoughts, Rey took several orders at once to keep her mind occupied.  She couldn’t keep thinking about how her boss was a real live version of every girl’s fantasy of tall, dark, and handsome.  Oh, and beefcake.  Seriously, the guy was a fucking redwood!  Rey doubled-down on her concentration and forced her gorgeous boss from her mind - at least until she was by herself.  She’d have privacy to think, and maybe fantasize, all she wanted then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Clyde closed the bar, Rey felt ready to drop.  Once she’d gotten out of the heat for a bit, her energy had returned, but now, she truly felt exhausted.  She’d been fighting yawns for the last hour and had succeeded in keeping them to a minimum.  Now, it was as if her body knew a bed was in its near future and insisted on reminding her just how badly it needed sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You go on, Rey.  I’ll handle the rest.”  He held out his hand for the washcloth she’d been using to wipe down her end of the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey startled at Clyde’s voice coming from right beside her.  “What?  No, I don’t mind helping out.  Clean-up is part of the job.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do know that, yes.  I also know you’re dead on your feet.  Mellie says you’re staying with her for a while.  Let her take you home.  You did good tonight.  I shouldn’t have asked you to work after everything else and for that I am sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be.  It was fun.”  After quickly stifling another yawn, Rey dropped the cloth into Clyde’s hand.  “I guess I am pretty tired.  Tomorrow, though, I’m staying.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clyde nodded in acknowledgment, then turned in the direction of the pool tables.  “Mellie!  Time to go!”  Once his sister appeared, he added in exasperation, “And don’t go dragging her around tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie stood up straight, hands on her hips as she glared up at her brother.  “Clyde Logan, just because you’re bigger than me, don’t mean you can boss me around.”  There wasn’t any heat in her glare, nor her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m older than you.  You forgetting that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie huffed and dragged Rey out from behind the bar, then out to her car, a classic Nova.  Rey had the passing thought that she could get her stuff but after climbing into the car, she saw her bag and suitcase in the backseat.  At Rey’s surprised look, the other girl simply shrugged and started the car.  Rey leaned her head against the window and let out a relaxing hum.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not knowing how long the ride would be, Rey decided to make the effort to hold a conversation.  “Have you and your brothers lived here your whole lives?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We sure have.  Clyde’s the only one who’s been farther than just across the state line.  What ‘bout you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey wearily chuckled.  “The story’s too long to go into now but I <em> think </em>I was born in Arizona, some little spot-in-the-road called Jakku.  It’s just outside a slightly larger spot-in-the-road called Star Valley.  Didn’t stay there long.  Eventually moved to Oregon.  Now I’m here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.  You don’t believe in moving short distances, do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey shrugged.  “Had to get away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not in some kind of trouble, are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey lifted her head from the window upon hearing the apprehension in Mellie’s voice.  “No, nothing like that.  Bad memories.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They rode another few minutes in silence before Mellie spoke up again.  “You don’t see Clyde any different than you do other folks, do you?”  It was more a statement than a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, why would I?  Why do you ask?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No reason.  Just curious.  He’s got most of his arm.  A trans-radial amputation, I reckon they call it.  He was on his way to the airport to come back home at the end of his second tour when the vehicle he was in hit an IED.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow.  Rotten luck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Mellie chuckled half-heartedly.  “That Logan Family Curse strikes again, to hear Clyde tell it.  <em> If </em>you can get him to talk about that particular incident at all, that is.  He clammed up pretty tight after and still don’t say much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey could sort of understand that.  She’d been through her own fair share of horrors that she didn’t like to discuss either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Speaking of arms, how’s yours?  Did that guy hurt you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey gently ran her fingers over her upper arm.  “It’s tender, but I’ll be alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie started shaking her head.  “Asshole.  I have to say, though, if looks could kill, Clyde would have been going to jail for murder.  I happened to glance up to see if he was busy and I saw him go charging over to you like a raging bull!  Then I saw why.  Don’t think I ever seen him that mad before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey snorted.  “A pensive bison.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey started giggling at the mental picture of a bison thinking really hard.  Damn, she felt punch drunk or something.  She giggled again.  “Your friend Gwen called him a thinker and you just called him a raging bull.  I like the bison image better.  Or, better yet, a fucking redwood.”  Rey tilted her head as if to think about it.  “Can’t decide.  I like them both.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie tossed her a strange look, which only made Rey laugh harder.  “Are you sure you’re alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine.  Just really, <em> really </em>tired.”  Rey groaned.  “God, I can’t believe I just said that about your brother.  Someone just shoot me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The youngest Logan grinned.  “I think I like you this way.  Not that I didn’t before, of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the next instant, Rey grew still, returning to their earlier conversation.  “And then, things just got worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie waved a hand as if what Ray said had absolutely no meaning.  “That’s not the first time a fight has happened in the bar.  It certainly won’t be the last.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clyde’s got a good arm.”  The instant it came out of her mouth, Rey groaned again, horrified at what she’d said.  “I mean, he tossed that bottle of vodka straight into that guy’s window from at least thirty feet and hit nothing but the window!  That’s incredible aim and a good arm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mellie just laughed.  “You don’t have to watch what you say.  And yes, Clyde isn’t too bad, though it was Jimmy who was on the football team in high school.  He was good, too, ‘til he blew out his knee.”  The car slowed, Mellie pulling into a driveway.  “Here we are.  Now, I have to be at the salon by ten tomorrow, if you’d like to come along.  You could wander around town, maybe do some errands or something.  I’d hate to leave you here with nothing to do and no way to go anywhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I’m awake, sure.  I do need to go to the bank at least.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, then.  Let’s get you settled.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t take long.  Rey didn’t even bother changing.  She simply fell onto the bed and instantly fell asleep. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Find Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some fluffiness.  Hint at Rey's background.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>
  <b> <em>She didn’t need to understand … It was enough to find someone … then fall asleep in his arms … knowing that someone stronger than you is protecting you from all evil …</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>-- Paulo Coelho, Brida</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Clyde blearily blinked and sat up, tangled hair hanging limply in his face, checking the time on the clock next to his bed.  Nine o’clock.  Sometimes, he hated the summer because the sun was a bastard that insisted on waking him up earlier than he really wanted to be.  Sure, he could move his bed, but that seemed a lot of work for only a few months out of the year.  Same with putting up special curtains to block out the sun.  Yawning, he ran a hand over his face, shoved his hair back, and headed to the bathroom for a shower.</p><p> </p><p>As he dressed in his favorite pair of camo knee-length shorts and Bob Seger t-shirt, his comfort clothes, his mind drifted back to the previous evening.  Rey.  The last thing he’d expected to find sitting on the steps of the bar was a young woman looking as if her world had just collapsed.  His first good look at her had his heart pounding in his chest.  She looked beautiful.  Tall.  Lean.  Hair the color of a high-end cognac with luminous, misty-green eyes with flecks in them the color of spiced rum.  There were shadows in them for a time.  When she’d mentioned she could tend bar, his mouth had moved before his brain had finished formulating the thought, but he was glad for it.  The way she’d looked up at him, with such shock, and something else, extreme gratitude maybe, it had made him feel ten feet tall.  Then she’d smiled and he could have sworn he heard angels sing.  He’d nearly expected a single beam of light to halo around her.</p><p> </p><p>Rarely wearing the prosthetic at home, he left the device and the controller plugged in so as not to wear down the charge.  While grateful for this version and its capabilities, sometimes, he missed the simplicity of the old one.  It didn’t need to be charged.  It didn’t matter if it got heavily rained on.  It was a cinch to get on and off.  The major drawback was that it simply sat there.  It was more a placeholder for the hand he’d lost.  Now, at least, he could grip, pinch, hold, or carry things, and using the IMU foot controller meant keeping his real hand free.  So, if he wanted to carry a picnic basket and hold a girl’s hand - Rey’s face instantly came to mind - he could easily do both.</p><p> </p><p>He made himself some eggs and bacon - burned to a crisp - and settled at his table to eat.  Again, his thoughts wandered to Rey.  Who was she really?  He didn’t even know her last name.  He’d watched her make that drink for Mellie, admiring her skill.  And maybe other parts of her, as well.  She definitely knew what she was doing.  If he didn’t know any better, when he’d looked at her after tasting that drink, he’d have sworn he’d seen something in her eyes akin to interest.  Not in his opinion, but in <em> him </em>.  He’d thought it nonsense when he’d heard people say everything in the background faded away.  He couldn’t have been more wrong.  Clyde let out a heavy breath.  Not that it mattered.  He had to have been imagining things.  A girl wanted her man to be able to wrap her up in his arms.  He couldn’t.  Not really.  It was just his hormones reminding him how long it had been since he’d been with a girl.</p><p> </p><p>Rey had handled herself well until that drunk came in.  He’d been sneaking looks in her direction the entire evening.  Just to make sure she was doing alright, of course.  When one of the regulars motioned in her direction, he’d turned and saw the man’s hand around Rey’s arm, saw her wince.  A stone-cold fury the likes of which he hadn’t felt since … well, never … had come over him.  If he’d been on the same side of the bar as that guy, the man wouldn’t have felt <em> Jimmy’s </em>fist on his jaw, that was for sure.  Then, she’d gone and covered for him.  He hadn’t known she was there at the time, but remembering the way she’d looked, her amused expression, he knew she really had seen everything.  Then, the idiot had threatened her again.  Or, well, acted like he would.  Again, all of his protective instincts kicked in and he’d shuffled sideways so he’d stood in front of her.  Even Jimmy had taken exception to it.  </p><p> </p><p>Before he could further analyze the night, his phone rang.  Huffing a little at the interruption, Clyde answered it with a gruff, “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, hello to you, too, Clyde.  You get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mellie.  Morning.  You never call me this early.  Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.  I just thought you might like to know that Rey’s in town with me.  I let her use my car to run some errands.  You know, in case you find you needed something.  Food.  Books.  Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re telling me this, why?  You didn’t go dragging her out too early, did you?  She just drove for who knows how long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Clyde.  A bit protective, aren’t we?  As a matter of fact, <em> I </em>know.  She drove from Oregon.”</p><p> </p><p>Exasperated, Clyde huffed out a breath.  “You saying I can’t be concerned over the welfare of someone who just drove clear across the country?”</p><p> </p><p>Mellie just laughed.  “Nope.  But I’ve seen you sneaking looks at her.  Do you like her?”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde leaned his elbow on the table and propped his forehead on the back of his hand with a groan, muttering, “Lord save me from meddling sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>As succinctly as possible he said, “Whether I do or I don’t is of no business of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a <em> yes </em>, otherwise you would have just said so.  For the record, I think she likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>“My breakfast is getting cold.  I’m hanging up, now.”  </p><p> </p><p>Cyde did just that and glared at his breakfast as if it was the cause of his irritation.  Eventually, he let out an aggravated sound, choked down what was left, and went to get his prosthetic.  It appeared he’d be making a trip to town.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>He spotted her leaving the bank and pausing, probably determining where to go next.  Clyde pulled out his cell phone and fiddled with it, so it didn’t appear as if he’d known where she’d be.</p><p> </p><p>“Clyde?”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde looked up at her voice and there she stood, beaming at him like a ray of sunshine.  Again, his mouth ran before his brain could prevent it.  “Hello, sunshine.”  Realizing what had come out, he dropped his gaze to their feet, heat burning in his cheeks and ears.  “I mean … hello.  Rey.  I’m sorry if I offended you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>It was said so softly Clyde barely heard it.  He chanced to look back up at her to gauge her reaction and found her still smiling, though this one much softer, pink tinting her cheeks.  Well, at least he hadn’t made her mad at him.  That was something.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s your arm?  I should have asked after it last night.  I’m sorry.  Again.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shrugged.  “It’s a little tender, but it’ll be fine.  It’s not your fault.  It’s certainly not the first time I’ve dealt with someone who’s had a little too much to drink.  Really, if anyone should apologize, it’s me.  I never thanked you for making the idiot let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did.”  At Rey’s puzzled look, he continued.  “You stood up for me and I know you know what happened.  So, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shrugged again, slipping her hands into her back pockets.  “Nothing either of us said was a lie.”  She cocked her head to the side as she looked up at him, silent a moment.  “You stood in front of me, didn’t you?  When he called me out, you shifted so that you were standing in front of me.”  The green of her eyes grew grayer as if he was seeing them through rain.  “Would you and Jimmy really have fought him if it had come down to it?  For someone you really didn’t even know?”</p><p> </p><p>Her expression tore at his heartstrings.  She looked as if the idea was a foreign concept to her.  How could she have gone through life without having <em> anyone </em>stand up for her?  Of its own accord, his hand lifted, using the pad of his thumb to gently brush away the tear that had escaped.  For a long moment, he kept his eyes trained on hers, oblivious to who might be watching or passing them by.  Moments like this, he could easily imagine leaning closer, he wouldn’t have far to go with her being as tall as she was.  He could almost feel how soft her lips would be.  She’d taste sweet like honeysuckle, he was certain.</p><p> </p><p>Coming back to himself, he let his hand drop, saying quietly, “I surely would have, sunshine.  In fact, if Jimmy hadn’t introduced his fist to the assh- I mean, jerk’s face, I would have.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey snorted then, the light returning to her eyes.  “Call him what he was.  An asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a bit of pride for having cheered her up, Clyde gave her the same little grin he’d given her the previous night upon discovering her presence on the porch.  “I was taught never to curse in front of a lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, this lady curses, so I say fuck it.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde couldn’t have stopped the ear to ear grin if he’d tried.  Rey was definitely different and he looked forward to getting to know her better, even if she didn’t see him as anything more than a friend.  It wasn’t as if he had an abundance of those, either, so he’d take whatever she gave him.</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask a favor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I noticed you sold a few of them Four Leaf Clovers and wondered if you had something else, something more … ”</p><p> </p><p>“Masculine?” Rey asked teasingly.</p><p> </p><p>Slightly embarrassed, Clyde’s gaze darted around them a moment before returning to her.  “Something a more diverse group might appreciate.”</p><p> </p><p>“As a matter of fact, I know of a few.  Do you have Blue Curacao?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.  I don’t use it often, but it is available.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, what about coffee liqueur, Irish cream, or peppermint schnapps?”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde’s brow furrowed as he ran through his inventory.  “I may have Irish cream.  Again, not much call for it.  I don’t reckon I have the other two, but I can get some.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”  A certain mischief came into her eyes then.  “I don’t suppose you have any whipped cream?  I know you have Amaretto.”  She giggled when Clyde’s brows shot upward.  “That one may be more for the ladies but I’m sure your sister would love it.  What about this?  You get the less … frilly … stuff, and I’ll pick up the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to -- ”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I don’t, but there’s no point in having you pay for something the bar won’t use.  I won’t take no for an answer.”  Rey dug in her purse and pulled out her cell phone.  “If you give me your number, I can text you a list of beverages.  If you have it already, then, great.  I promise, I’ll keep it short.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde tried his best to hide his disappointment at parting ways.  It was probably for the best.  He certainly didn’t need <em> ideas </em> filling his head.   He gave her his number and his phone chirped a few seconds later.  The name that came up made him grin.  <em> Sunshine </em>.  He typed in a response, deliberated, then added a very happy face emoji, mentally rolling his eyes at himself all the while.</p><p> </p><p>Rey chuckled, dropping her phone into her purse.  “Well, I guess I’ll see you later, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.  Later.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey nibbled her lip for half a second before blurting, “Unless you want to keep me company?  I plan on hitting the library and then shopping.”  She shrugged.  “If you’re not busy, that is.  I mean, you probably would prefer to just relax after being up so late … ”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind.  I was heading to the library myself.”</p><p> </p><p>From there, they walked down the few blocks to the library, where Rey signed up for a card.  They parted temporarily to find books that suited their interests.  They took so long that it was noon by the time they’d finished and both were ready to eat.  They chose to eat at one of the diners before continuing to the next thing on the agenda.  At the store, Rey picked up the items Clyde said he didn’t keep stocked at the bar, followed by Clyde stopping by a liquor store to pick up a few bottles of what she suggested he get.  Neither paid any attention to the looks they received, completely oblivious to the fact they’d set the tongues wagging amongst the town gossipers.  Especially since the majority of their conversation outside the bank had also been in full view of and directly across the street from the salon where a very smug Mellie was styling the Purple Lady’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Clyde paced around the smallish living room for the hundredth time since getting home.  He’d left Rey at Mellie’s house so Mellie could have her car back.  Rey had insisted on him waiting until that evening to find out what the new drink or two would be.  He’d come home, settled on his couch, and tried to read.  He managed for a bit, grew antsy and had to get up.  Wash.  Rinse.  Repeat.  It wasn’t anticipation over what she might make, but rather, anticipation over seeing her again that evening.  Clyde ran his hand through his hair.  God, he was pathetic, acting like a pimply teen about to go on his first date!</p><p> </p><p>After having circled the house, he decided to actually use his cable machine again.  He’d received it through a veteran’s organization almost immediately after losing his hand and had endured a lot of frustration and aggression during that adjustment period.  It, really, had been too long since he’d truly worked out.  Not that he’d allowed himself to go soft, he just hadn’t put in a lot of effort in a while.  Now seemed as good a time as any to begin again.  After some deliberation, he set the weight amount, a little lighter than what he used to lift but not by much.</p><p> </p><p>So, that was how Clyde spent a few hours, starting with the lower body by performing various cable lunges and squats.  By the time he’d finished several sets of each, he determined he had let himself go more than he thought and vowed to do this every day.  Hell, his military buddies would probably jokingly heckle him for how winded he sounded.  </p><p> </p><p>After a five minute pause and a glass of water, he started with a cable chest press by pushing the cable, extending his arm in front of him at chest height.  With a special attachment, he could do the same with his left arm.  Several sets of those had him sweating profusely.  Many people did describe him as being stubborn and they’d be right.  He doggedly moved on to a shoulder press, holding the cables at his shoulders and pushing them at a slight angle over his head, grunting, hissing or groaning with the effort.  A switch to facing the machine and using a sort of rowing motion worked his upper back.  Bicep and tricep curls rounded out that section.</p><p> </p><p>Another five-minute break.  Another glass of water.  Breathless, Clyde muttered, “I never should have stopped.”</p><p> </p><p>Once his heart rate had slowed somewhat, he finished off his workout with exercises designed to work his core muscles.  He’d just started when his cell phone rang.  Still more breathless than he liked, he grabbed the phone, grinning when he saw who was on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, sunshine.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause.  “Clyde?  Am I interrupting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing more than a torture session most people call a workout.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.  I’m sorry.  I’ll let you get back to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No … Rey?”  Nothing.  She’d ended the call.  Concerned, Clyde pulled up his list of recent calls and tapped hers to redial.  “Rey, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.  Finish your workout, Clyde.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was a lie if ever there was one.  She sounded way too bright and her voice held a hint of a tremor.  He forced himself to chuckle and breathe slowly.  “You wouldn’t say that if you could see me right now, sitting on the floor, sweating, red-faced, huffing and puffing, and feeling shaky as a newborn foal standing for the first time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.  Well, maybe you <em> should </em>quit.  Don’t want to overdo it.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde waited for a beat or two to see if she’d say anything further.  When she didn’t, he decided to do it himself.  In a tone meant to comfort, he coaxed her to speak.  “Talk to me, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>At the first sniffle and shuddering breath, Clyde jumped to his feet, pressing his phone to his ear, muscles tensed and ready for action.  “Rey?  Tell me what’s bothering you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.  I just … I didn’t know who else to call … ”</p><p> </p><p>“Feel free to call me anytime you need or want to.  Let me come over there and then you can tell me what’s going on.  Give me about ten minutes to clean up.  I’m not too far from Mellie’s place.  Is that alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.  Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just hang on.  I’ll be right there.”</p><p> </p><p>The instant the call ended, Clyde tossed the phone onto his bed, grabbed clothes he’d planned to wear that night, and raced through his shower.  After giving his hair a perfunctory brushing, he dressed and stuffed his wallet and phone in his pocket.  Not bothering to take the time to fit his prosthetic into place, he grabbed it and the controller, his keys, and was out the door.  Everything tossed onto the seat beside him, he remembered the few bottles of liquor he’d purchased earlier.  He almost left them behind, but figured Rey making her special drinks may take her mind off whatever had upset her, so he returned to the house, grabbed those, and was back to his pickup, rushing over to Mellie’s place.</p><p> </p><p>Barely taking the time to stop and put the truck in park, Clyde turned the key, snatched up what was on the seat beside him, and was out, his long legs eating up the distance to the front door.  By the time he reached it, Rey stood there, looking utterly fragile, like one wrong move would shatter her into a thousand pieces.  For once not thinking about someone new seeing what was left of his arm, he wrapped it around her as best he could and pulled her against his chest.  That was all it took for her precarious control to crumble.  </p><p> </p><p>Dropping everything just inside the door, Clyde helped Rey over to the couch and sat them down, letting her cling to him, her face buried right over his heart.  With his right hand now free, he used it to skim over her hair, his fingertips lightly combing through the tresses, hoping Rey found the sensation as soothing as Sadie had the few times he’d comforted her.  Without conscious thought, he began to slowly rock side to side, periodically dropping kisses into her hair.  </p><p> </p><p>Rey tilted her head just enough to say, “I heard from a friend.  She said,”  huge shuddering breath, “that our foster father’s getting out of prison after serving only ten years of a twenty-year sentence.”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Clyde may be lacking in the natural extremity department, but unlike what some people around town believed, he lacked nothing in the mental one.  There could only be one explanation as to why Rey would be this devastated over someone getting <em> out </em>of prison, especially after only half the sentence was served.  Just the thought of anyone, but especially Rey, enduring that kind of situation soured his stomach, and he’d seen things in Iraq that should have but didn’t.  </p><p> </p><p>Clyde’s eyes fell shut, his jaw clamping shut, fighting the tears in his own eyes.  She turned to him for comfort.  He had to be the pillar of strength she needed to get through this.  “I’m sorry, Rey.”  That seemed so inadequate to Clyde’s ears but he didn’t know what else to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so hurt.  And angry.  Confused.  Sick to my stomach.  Despite all that, despite what he’s done, I don’t hate him.  I should.  I should wish he was dead, but I don’t.  It just isn’t there.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s understandable.  It’s impossible to feel just one thing at a time.  As for not hating him, ultimately, that’s a good thing.  Hate can eat you up inside.  I admire you for your ability to not hate the man.  I don’t think I could say the same if the situation was reversed.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde’s shirt grew a little wetter.  “I don’t know how to deal with it.  One second, I’m so mad I want to punch something.  The next, I feel like curling up and not moving again.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde heard Rey yawn and resumed combing his fingers through her hair since he’d stopped at some point.  With a hard swallow, he began talking about how it had been for him right after he’d lost his hand.  He wasn’t trying to equate his experience with hers; hers was obviously far worse, but he hoped she’d understand he could empathize as far as the emotions went.  He hadn’t said a word about it in a long time, so he was nervous, but he kept his voice soft, hoping his tone, more than anything, soothed Rey enough to let her sleep.  If that didn’t work, he was prepared to talk about when his mother died.  That was something he’d <em> never </em>spoken about.  Luckily for him, he didn’t get that far.  He hadn’t even had to talk all that long.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>“Well, this looks cozy and cute.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde startled awake at his sister’s voice, immediately shushing her and checking Rey to see if she’d awakened.  It didn’t appear that she had.  Glaring up at Mellie where she stood by the door grinning, he softly admonished, “Keep your voice down.  She got some disturbing news and has had a rough time of it this afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>Mellie’s grin disappeared faster than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs as she really looked at Rey, who had nestled right in against his chest, one arm tucked under her, the other under her cheek.  She’d pulled her knees up and now they rested against his thigh.  With his sky blue shirt, Clyde knew the damp spot from her tears was still easily visible.  Mellie’s eyes went wide, approaching slowly, quietly setting down her purse and bag.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde started shaking his head the moment Mellie opened her mouth.  “That’s for Rey to speak of.  I’ll not be telling her secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey stirred, sleepily sitting up.  “I’ll tell you, but I just can’t do it right now.”  Almost instantly, she seemed wide awake, her eyes wide as she realized Mellie was back.  She whipped around to face Clyde.  “You should be at the bar.  <em> We </em>should be at the bar.”  Her gaze dipped and she cringed.  “God, your shirt.  I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Unable to stand seeing his ray of sunshine so dark and gloomy, Clyde lightly took her chin into his hand and dipped his head so he could look her in the eye.  “Forget the bar.  It can wait.  I’m more concerned about you.  As for my shirt, it’ll wash.  I much prefer to have been here than have you be alone.”  His thumb skimmed over her cheek as he let her go and sat back.  “Stay here tonight.  Mellie will stay with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shook her head adamantly.  “No.  It’d be better if I could get my mind off of things for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Clyde?  I need a good distraction and hanging around here isn’t going to do it.  Just let me clean up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take your time.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey dashed off to her room.  Mellie immediately asked, “How bad was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Gaining his feet, Clyde bent to gather his belongings.  “Bad enough to reduce her to tears and that’s all I’ll say.  I’m heading over to the bar.  Bring her along when she’s ready.  Or don’t if she isn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Water rushed in the shower.  A twinkle returned to Mellie’s eye, one corner of her lips twitching.  “I’ll take care of your girl, Clyde.  I’ll admit, that little scene wasn’t what I imagined was going on when I saw your truck outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde, mid-bend, shot his sister a warning look.  “She’s not my girl, Mellie.  As for your imagination, I reckon I know what you was thinking and I really didn’t need to know just how your imagination works.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet.  She’s not your girl <em> yet </em> .”  Mellie indicated the distinct lack of a robotic hand.  “You rushed over here when she called, didn’t even stop to put your hand on.  That’s tellin’, Clyde, whether you admit it or not, because I know you.  You don’t go <em> anywhere </em>without it.”</p><p> </p><p>While they were on the subject, Clyde took the few moments needed to re-attach the hand, pulling the rolled-up sleeve just over the edge so it looked more natural, all the while ignoring his sister.  What could he say?  She was, of course, right.  He hated going anywhere without the hand.  His truncated arm had been stared at too much for him to ever feel comfortable out in public without it.  Rey had been more important, though.  She’d called <em> him </em> , wanted <em> him </em>, to be there for her, and he’d do it again.  He couldn’t lie to himself.  Holding her, being able to give her the comfort and security she sought had felt really nice.  The way she snuggled up against him as if he was the most comfortable pillow in the world, brought a little smile to his face, his dimples making a brief appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh, I know that look, Clyde Logan.  It’s the same look Jimmy gets every time he sets eyes on Sylvia.  It’s only a matter of time if you’re patient enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the controller was strapped around his shoe, he looked back at Mellie.  “You just claimed to know me.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded once.  “You’re patient enough.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked out, the alcohol bottles clinking softly against each other.  On the short drive over, Clyde attempted to strategize the best approach for letting Rey know he was interested in her.  He came up empty.  Maybe it was for the best that he just … ignored the way he felt when she looked at him, smiled at him, when she stood within his space.  Easier said than done, that was for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the Duck Tape, it didn’t surprise him in the least to see Earl sitting on the steps waiting.  “Running a little behind schedule, Clyde?”</p><p> </p><p>Transferring the bag of bottles to his other hand, Clyde focused on getting the right key in the lock.  “Yep.  Something come up.”  </p><p> </p><p>Well, at least <em> that </em>hadn’t been an issue so far.  It had probably lain dormant for so long it had forgotten that aspect of its functionality.  Good.  It could stay that way for a while.  Inside, Clyde set about opening up.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>For the past half-hour, Clyde found himself looking up every time the door opened, a twinge of disappointment settling in his stomach when it was someone other than who he wanted it to be.  Maybe she’d taken his suggestion and stayed home.  She would have deserved to.  She’d seemed adamant that she show up.  Then, she did, and Clyde all but forgot what he was doing.  Rey had a section of hair in a braid and pulled back into a ponytail with the rest of her hair.  She wore just enough make-up on her eyes to bring out their green hue, while somehow catering to the golden flecks in them.  She wore a close-fitting, halter-style blouse - high in the front and back, he saw when she turned to greet Earl - of varying shades of green with what appeared to be a gold-chain collar.  Dark blue jeans and brown ankle boots completed the look.  And, of course, it was just his luck that his body decided <em> now </em>was the time to wake up.  She flashed him her beautiful smile as she ducked behind the bar to begin serving people and there went his blood pressure, right through the roof.</p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes and your tongue back in your mouth, Clyde Logan.  There’s a time and place for that and this ain’t it.”  Mellie skimmed over Rey’s form, her expression a little envious.  “Can’t say that I blame you none.  She does look amazing.”  She smirked up at him.  “She seems to be handling things better since pouring her heart out all over you.”</p><p> </p><p>Getting annoyed with his sister’s antics, Clyde met her gaze with a warning.  “Shut your mouth.  I mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mellie snorted, giving her hair a little toss.  “If you didn’t want people talking then maybe you shouldn’t be acting all sweet on her out in front of the bank, right across from the salon where everyone who loves to gossip goes to trade tidbits.”  She gave him a Cheshire cat grin.  “It’s all over town.  It’s only a matter of time before Rey hears it herself.”</p><p> </p><p>Opening his mouth to contradict her description of his behavior that morning, to insist he’d only chatted with her, the memory of calling her sunshine, of thumbing away the tear that had trickled down her cheek, of smiling more than he’d done in a long time surfaced, and he snapped it shut.  Not only that, but he did accompany her to the library and the grocery store.  He suddenly felt really paranoid, not wanting Rey to talk to anyone.  He couldn’t prevent it, of course.  He could only hope that, if something was said, that she’d laugh off the notion of his interest, and not give it a second thought.</p><p> </p><p>Mellie winked at him.  “And here she comes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.  I seem to remember promising you at least one new drink.  Keep in mind, none of these are my own creations.  They’re pretty standard ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey - ”</p><p> </p><p>Rey placed a hand on his arm, and it took Clyde by surprise.  Most people avoided touching his left arm.  In a soft voice, she said, “I’m okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her an acknowledging nod and watched carefully as she pulled out a shot glass and added grenadine.  Using the same layering technique she’d used with the Four Leaf Clover, she gently layered some Blue Curacao on top, then finished with vodka so it had three separate layers of red, blue, and clear.  It was rather … patriotic.  She gently slid the glass toward him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called The Patriot,” Rey told him in that same soft tone.</p><p> </p><p>Again, Clyde was rendered speechless.  The fact that she’d chosen this particular one to make, it touched him deeply.  Something gleamed in those eyes he could stare into forever.  Was this her attempt at a thank you for staying with her?  Was she merely acknowledging his military service?  Or, was he simply seeing things that weren’t there, that there was no ‘hidden’ message?  Clearing his throat a little, he gathered himself enough to grab a cocktail straw and taste the drink.  Not too sweet, not too bitter.  This time, he didn’t wait to reveal his opinion.</p><p> </p><p>“That one is real good.  Good balance between sweet and bitter.”  That earned him another of her beaming smiles.  Clyde was slowly becoming addicted to seeing them.</p><p> </p><p>“And this one is easy enough to adjust to taste.”</p><p> </p><p>“I reckon the Duck Tape has two new drinks to offer.”</p><p> </p><p>Several people walked up to the bar from the pool tables, so Clyde stepped away to serve them.  His attention split between the group before him celebrating some accomplishment or other and Rey when she mentioned another shooter that Mellie might like.  He’d lined up some shot glasses and was in the middle of pouring the spiced rum when he heard Rey name the drink.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s called a Zipper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that tastes good!  The orange and the cream with a little bit of a kick!  Clyde needs to taste this!”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde’s hand jerked upon hearing the name of the drink, splashing a bit of rum onto the bartop.  Finishing with the drinks, he handed them out, then grabbed a rag to wipe away the spill.  The last thing he needed to hear was Rey talking about zippers, despite his body’s interest in the subject.  The patrons asked for another round, so he tried to focus on that instead of Rey and his sister’s conversation.  Mellie mentioned the whipped cream Rey had bought, sending Clyde’s mind into dangerous territory.  The things he could do with a can of that stuff and Rey …  Clyde pressed his lips together, forcing himself to breathe regularly.  No one needed to know his mind was conjuring images to torture him with.  When he was invited to join in the toast, he debated for a second but gave in, thinking it was going to be a long night and a good drink might help him out.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t use your hands.  It’s called a Blowjob for a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde, unfortunately, had just tossed back the shot of rum and inhaled at the picture in his head inspired by Rey’s declaration, effectively cutting off his air supply.  It took thirty seconds’ worth of coughing to get air into his lungs properly.  Glancing in their direction, he caught Mellie smugly smirking right back at him.  Rey had moved off to help a few people.  </p><p> </p><p>“Problem, Clyde?”   </p><p> </p><p>“Hush,” he snapped in a strangled voice as he continued to clear the burning sensation from his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the group moving off to a table with a couple bottles of whiskey, Clyde poured himself another shot, hoping to convince a certain part of his anatomy to <em> stand down </em> .  Maybe if he drowned it enough …  That might work but would look bad because he had a feeling it would take a lot to drown out any thoughts of Rey.  Especially now that the conversation had turned to another drink called Sex on the Beach and its variations Sex on Fire and Sex in the Driveway.  Rey and sex.  Sex and Rey.  Sex <em> with </em>Rey.  Sex with Rey and whipped cream.  His body enthusiastically said yes, please, and may I have some more.  Clyde bit back a groan and downed the shot he’d poured earlier.  Yep, it was going to be a hellishly long night.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p><em> Ten delicate fingertips skimmed up his bare legs, the hands tilting to lightly massage his calves </em> .  <em> A soft moan escaped his lips growing in volume as butterfly touches crested his knees and skipped up his thighs.  Closer and closer …   They skittered over his hips, completely avoiding making the touch more intimate, and it pulled a desperate whine from him.  Up they roamed, over his chest, pausing for the thumbs to toy with his nipples, pulling another moan from him, then continued to his shoulders and down his arms.  The one set of fingertips didn’t shy away from the abrupt ending of his left arm, just waited for the other set to reach his hand.  After tracing each of his fingers, those ten fingertips retraced their movements, drawing closer together over his chest,  until they reached his navel.  From there, ever so slowly, they descended.  His breathing quickened.  No avoidance this time, ghosting touches sliding up and down …  </em></p><p> </p><p>The ring of his cell, harsh in the peace of the morning, jolted Clyde to a sitting position, chest heaving, heart racing.  His shoulders slumped the instant he realized he’d been dreaming.  But, of course, he had.  She’d never … not with him.  He had no business thinking that way.  His cell rang again.  Swiping the hair from his eyes with annoyance, he answered it.</p><p> </p><p>“Clyde?  Sorry if I woke you.”</p><p> </p><p>At first, Clyde couldn’t place the voice.  It clicked in his brain a moment later.  “Trooper?  Haven’t heard your voice in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.  Listen, I know it’s short notice, but I’m in Madison right now and wondered if you wanted to catch up.  I’ll come to you.  I have to go that direction later anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.  Come on.  It’d be nice to see you.”  </p><p> </p><p>Clyde rattled off his address since it had changed within the last six months then ended the call.  He hadn’t heard from Trooper in a year.  At least.  Having met at an Army rehab center, their mutual surliness and cynicism over their circumstances rubbed each other the wrong way, but eventually became friends.  The guy had been a paratrooper, hence the nickname, but had lost part of his right leg in an accident during a routine jump.  They’d kept in touch for a time, but as with most things, the contact slowly faded to the occasional phone call.  Clyde could remember the last time they’d spoken.  Trooper was getting married and had asked him to attend, which he did.  Rose was a sweet girl.  Trooper had gotten lucky.  If only - nope, not thinking on it.</p><p> </p><p>Clyde pushed himself out of bed.  He didn’t have a lot of time.  Foregoing the exercise, a good thing too because he felt a bit sore, he jumped into the shower.  After dressing, he checked his fridge for something to eat, and discovered he had next to nothing.  He needed to go shopping.  Maybe he could convince Trooper to go into town with him to grab some breakfast.  Maybe hang out at the park or something.  Maybe even see Rey.  Damn it, he had to stop thinking like that.</p><p> </p><p>Retrieving his book, he read until he heard a car pull into his driveway.  Opening the door for his friend, Clyde noted the cheer in the other man’s demeanor.  Married life must agree with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Clyde!” Trooper called, trotting up the steps.  No one would know his right leg from the knee down was artificial.  Giving Clyde a manly pat on the back, he asked, “How are you doing?  You’re looking good.  Still as big as ever, I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde grinned down at the six-inch-shorter man, knowing of the other guy’s good-natured jealousy over Clyde’s six-foot-three frame.  “If it’s any consolation at all, I had stopped the exercise regimen we had started on.”  He waved Trooper inside.  “Would you mind terribly if we went to town for breakfast?  I haven’t exactly done any shopping, so I don’t have much here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s fine.  I’m starving and would have suggested it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.  Hold on a second.”  </p><p> </p><p>Clyde disappeared to his bedroom to retrieve his hand.  He didn’t mind being without it around Trooper but he wasn’t about to be seen in town without it.  In a way, he envied Trooper.  His amputation was easily hidden.  Once everything was in its proper place, he returned to the living room.  </p><p> </p><p>The other man saw the hand and whistled.  “That’s some nice equipment.  It’s amazing the leaps the research has made in this kind of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely better than the old one.  This one actually functions and does it well.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde drove them to one of the little diners in town, the only one that didn’t mind cooking the bacon just as he liked it.  Once they’d ordered, Clyde turned his attention back to the man sitting across from him.  “How you doin’?  Everything with Rose alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Trooper laughed, showing off pearly white teeth that contrasted heavily with his darker skin.  “Just found out a few days ago that I’m going to be a father.  Can you believe that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!  Real great!  Congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.  Came as a huge shock.  We weren’t exactly trying, but sometimes it just happens, I guess.”  After a sip of coffee, he said, “So, you never answered my question.  How's it been with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Should he talk about Rey?  To get the perspective of someone who’s been in his situation?  But what if he’s overheard?  There’d been enough gossip going around already, according to Mellie.  He opened his mouth to go ahead, then chickened out, ending with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, now, I <em> know </em>something’s up.”  Trooper eyed him with a narrowed gaze.  In a soft voice designed to carry only as far as across the table, he asked, “How long has it been since you’ve been with someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde fought the blush he could feel creeping up his neck, mostly succeeding from keeping off his face.  A little snarkily, he shot back with, “Why?  You offering?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, no!  You’re not my type.  I like mine feminine.  By the way you just answered, though, I’ll take that as a <em> too long </em> to my question.  <em> Is </em>there someone?”</p><p> </p><p>This was it, now or never.  Folding his arms over the table, Clyde leaned in, dropping his voice a little lower.  “Maybe.  For me, yes, but I doubt anything will come of it.  Nothing <em> should </em>come of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”  Trooper scoffed at the look Clyde gave him.  “Oh, please.  You having an artificial hand will mean nothing to the right person.  Answer me this.  Has this person ever shied away from it, looked at it with revulsion, or seemed to try really hard to keep from staring at it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t reckon so.  Even went so far as to touch my arm yesterday, in a natural gesture.”</p><p> </p><p>Trooper spread his hands apart.  “See?  There you go, then.  What’s the problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“An age gap of ten years, for one.  And two, I barely know … her.”  Clyde wasn’t sure why he felt he couldn’t say her name.  Enough people had guessed how he felt about Rey, but if not mentioning her by name helped the flames die down, he’d do it.</p><p> </p><p>The other man rolled his eyes.  “So <em> get </em>to know her.  Take her out.  How many rivers and lakes are close by?  Take a picnic lunch out there or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde was already shaking his head.  “She works at the bar.  I’m her boss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, a slight complication I didn’t see coming, but still.  You’re an independent owner.  You can do whatever you want.  You set the rules, you draw the lines.”</p><p> </p><p>The waitress set down their plates.  Trooper scrunched his nose at Clyde’s burned bacon.  “I still have no idea how you eat your bacon that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?  It’s crispy,” Clyde said, feigning indignation.</p><p> </p><p>Trooper chuckled.  “I see that.  You don’t have to have it cooked to within an inch of its life to get it crispy.  You know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just eat your breakfast and leave me to mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the meal, Trooper casually said, “I’d like to meet her.”</p><p> </p><p>Clyde looked up from his eggs, studied his friend a moment, then replied, “Come to the bar tonight and you will.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>     </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here it is!  First kisses!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>When you kiss and it feels like … finally.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>-- Unknown</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks to Earl’s kindness, Rey now had a silver compact four-door car.  It didn’t look like much, but Rey didn’t care.  It ran well; that was all that mattered.   Now, she could do all the running around she wanted to do.  Now, she could start to pay Mellie back for her generosity.  There still weren’t any houses or apartments available yet.  She loved to cook, so she figured she could at least make some dinner every day to show her appreciation for everything.   As she wandered down the pasta aisle, she heard voices on the other side, and what she heard made her heart hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s gay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That Logan boy.  Clyde.  Saw it with my own eyes.  He was sitting in a diner by the park with a man not from around here having breakfast.  Looked real cozy, the way he leaned in close to talk.  Real intimate like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I reckon that explains why the boy’s always been so shy and quiet.  It’s always the quiet ones that’ll surprise you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought he was smitten with that girl,” said the first woman to have spoken.  “Must have been an act so no one would be suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s gay?  Heat burned in Rey’s cheeks.  God, it was a good thing she’d never made her interest known to him.  Talk about awkward!  It was bad enough, she’d had thoughts of an intimate nature starring him as it was.  She’d just have to make sure not give off any sort of vibes or anything that gave away her true feelings.  She let out a heavy sigh.  Just her luck to be attracted to an unavailable man.  She just had to suck it up.  Her loss was the other team’s gain because Clyde was a dream in more ways than one.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey rushed through the rest of her shopping and headed back to Mellie’s house.  After putting everything away, she groaned at the time.  It wasn’t even noon!  On a whim, she decided to call her friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jannah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey!  How are you holding up, girl?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m better than I was.  Uh, can you talk for a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.  Are we talking about the news from yesterday?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think I’m good on that.  I’ve done some talking about it and have been helped to realize I’ll never see him again anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tone changed from solemn to sing-song. “Then, the hot guy you’ve been drooling over from a distance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nibbled her lip then sighed.  “Yeah.  I overheard something today.  I heard a couple of people talking at the store about him.  Clyde.  One of them said she saw him at a diner with a man having breakfast together, that it looked … intimate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh.”  She paused a moment, then followed it up with, “Well, now, that doesn’t necessarily mean anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey snorted derisively.  “Of course it does.  The guy’s a walking erotic fantasy with his long eyelashes, soulful eyes, and lush lips.  Not to mention that body.  So, of course, he’s gay.  Isn’t that usually the way it works?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little sternly, Jannah said, “Okay, no, that isn’t the way it works.  What about those long gazes you told me about?  Surely, that’s a sign.  A man doesn’t stare into your eyes as if he’s drowning in them if he isn’t into you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey flopped onto her bed, bouncing a little as she lay down.  “I don’t know, Jannah.  Maybe it wasn’t as long as it seemed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times did you say it happened?  Twice?  In one night?  I’m sorry, I don’t buy the gay thing.  Besides, who were talking?  Some gossipy old biddies?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey thought back to who she’d glimpsed as she’d gone by that aisle.  It had been someone she didn’t know and the one everyone called Purple Lady, a person who loved to gossip.  “Well, yeah, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t mean it isn’t true,” Rey pointed out.  “On the other hand … ”  She paused, not sure how much to divulge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Jannah said, drawing out the word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesterday morning, I saw him in town.  He, uh, smiled at me and called me Sunshine when he greeted me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah let out a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  “Okay, that’s just sweet.  What else?  There’s got to be more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled as she remembered the conversation outside the bank, Clyde’s tender gesture and tone of voice.  “He touched my cheek.  I was a bit emotional and a tear slipped out.  He wiped it away.  We talked and then he went to the library and the store with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my God, girl!  What are you even worried about?  The guy is completely into you!  Anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I called him.  After you gave me the news, I called him.  He rushed over - without his prosthetic, and according to Mellie, he doesn’t leave the house without wearing it.  He let me cry all over him.  I even fell asleep against his chest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl, you have absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to worry about.  Trust me.  The only thing you have to worry about is how you’re going to let him know you’re interested.  Any plans?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Other than walking up to him and planting a kiss on those lips of his?  No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So?  Do that, then!  It’ll get his attention.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey chuckled.  “Oh, yeah, I’ll just stride right up, wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him down to me.  Yeah.  Sure.”  She sighed.  “I’ll figure out something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.  Well, you’d better let me know the instant something happens.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.  I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey chatted with Jannah for another hour before her friend had to go get ready for work.  She lay on her bed, thinking over what Jannah said and what to do to get her point across.  Well, first, she had to know if Clyde truly was gay.  Any effort she put forth would be all for naught if he were.  She supposed she could ask Mellie, but Rey wasn’t certain she wanted to go that route.  Asking a girl about her brother’s sexual orientation sounded too weird.  Then, she’d have to explain why she wanted to know.  No, that wasn’t something she could ask while living under the girl’s roof.  One didn’t repay a person by asking those kinds of personal questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, she let herself indulge in a little fantasy, of kissing Clyde, how he’d feel beneath her hands, all hard planes and angles, how he’d taste, maybe a little whiskey on his breath, how he’d smell, subtle musk and masculinity.  Little shivers raced down her spine at the thought of seeing how right she was in her imaginings.  Her nipples hardened to little beads, an ache developing between her legs.  With a soft moan, she raised her fingers, grazing the little beads through her shirt, pretending her slender fingers were his, much longer and thicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One hand slid down to her waist where it paused.  Her breaths becoming pants, Rey debated whether she should go any further with things.  Time wasn’t the issue; she had plenty before she had to get ready to go to the bar.  The question was, should she imagine he’s the one touching her when she didn’t even know for certain what he thought about her or if he was into women.  If her body had its way, she certainly would be continuing, but thankfully, her mind was in charge.  How could she touch herself, get herself off by imagining it’s him and then face him that night?  She couldn’t.  She’d be way too embarrassed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan, Rey rolled to her stomach, face buried in the comforter.  Well, it was safe to say that she’d gotten over what her ex had done to her.  And to think, it only took finding a pensive bison, a fucking, no, fuck</span>
  <em>
    <span>able</span>
  </em>
  <span> redwood, to do it.  What a hell of a cure!  Rey let out a chuckle.  She vaguely recalled describing Clyde that way to Mellie.  It amazed her that Mellie even let her stay after that.  Although, if she tried really hard, Rey was certain she could recall Clyde’s sister had enjoyed hearing the rambling.  God, she was so pathetic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a final sigh, Rey heaved herself off the bed.  A distraction.  She needed a distraction.  Jumping up, she grabbed her purse and was out the door.  The drive to Earl’s shop didn’t take long, even after a wrong turn or two.  The man himself met her as she pulled into the small lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something wrong with the car?” he asked once she’d gotten out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!  No, it’s perfect.  No, I’m just, I’m not used to having all this time free.  I need to do something.  I was hoping you’d let me work a little.  I can do routine maintenance stuff.  I can even change a tire.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earl rubbed the back of his neck, obviously uncertain.  “Grease and oil, they don’t wash off after a while.  I can’t imagine Clyde would be too happy with you havin’ stained-up hands.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s shoulders slumped.  She hadn’t thought about that.  Of course, she couldn’t serve drinks with stained hands.  It wouldn’t be professional nor hygienic.  Not to mention, no one would want to be served by someone with nasty hands.  She could wear gloves, but most of those were too thick to be of any real use.  True, there were those nitrile gloves, but they seemed as if they’d be cut too easily.  She could be wrong, however.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Earl finally said, “You any good at organizing?  I sure could use some help with that.  Between the phone ringing, trying to get everything in order, and working on the cars, there are slips of paper and receipts everywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The excitement she’d felt at having something to do, and a way to pay the generous man back, returned and Rey nodded enthusiastically.  “I can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well, come on into the office.  You may change your mind once you see it.  I can’t give you much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s fine.  I don’t care.  I won’t change my mind.”  Entering the office, she instantly saw what Earl had meant.  Bits of colorful paper littered the desk.  At least there was a computer.  “Just show me what to do and I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After getting a quick run-through of where files were kept on the computer and what needed to go in them, Rey began shuffling through all the papers, sorting them into piles according to content.  That took the majority of her time that afternoon due to stopping to clarify with Earl on occasion as to what he’d written.  Then, of course, stopping to answer the phone.  It seemed everyone in the entire county wanted Earl to work on their car!  A good thing for Earl, but a bad thing for her as far as getting much done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing she knew, it was time to get ready to go to the bar.  Thanking Earl, who profusely thanked </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>for tackling the job, Rey returned to Mellie’s place and made dinner.  After a quick shower, she stood in front of her closet and debated on what to wear.  Something flirty, maybe, but not too much since things were fairly casual there.  First, she pulled out a coral, three-quarter cuffed sleeve, button-down top and laid it on her bed.  Next, she added a pair of black leggings but decided against them, not caring for the look.  Instead, she took out a black skirt she really liked.  It was a flowy, wrap-style with a ruffled hem and outer edge that angled up to the bow tie on the side.  It reached almost to her knees, just a few inches above, so it wasn’t too outrageous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey studied the two pieces together, her head tilted to the side.  Something else was needed.  She snapped her fingers, an idea coming to her.  Taking out a small racerback vest, she laid it over the shirt.  Perfect!  It was short enough not to cover the bow.  Three buttons kept it closed.  It was a great combination of professional and, well, flirty.  After lotioning up, she began to dress, wrapping the skirt around her shirttail and tying it into place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The front door opened.  There was a pause, and then Mellie’s voice called out, “Something smells good!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From her bedroom, Rey called back, “I made spaghetti!  Help yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?”  Footsteps came down the hall.  “What did you - whoa.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked up to find Mellie’s gaze flicking all over her.  “What?  You don’t like it?  Is it too much?  It’s too much, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A twinkle flashed in Mellie’s eyes.  “Well, that depends on who you’re dressing for.  The Duck Tape?  Or Clyde?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To hide the color rising in her cheeks, Rey focused on fiddling with the bow on her skirt, untying and re-tying it.   “The Duck Tape.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mellie snorted.  “Oh, yeah, that’s ‘bout as believable as Clyde being gay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s head shot up, her eyes wide, hope blooming in her chest.  “You mean, he’s not?”  Mellie’s Cheshire Cat grin told Rey she’d just leaped into a trap designed to reveal how she felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mellie nodded, smirking.  “Uh huh.  That’s what I thought.  Look, I seen the way he looks at you.  He’s interested, okay?  For the first time since he lost his hand, he’s interested.  He just doesn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are.  Clyde, well, he’s a bit shy, so you’re gonna to have to make the move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”  Rey nibbled her lower lip, uncertain.  “Are you sure?  I mean, I really don’t want to do something and then find out I’m wrong.  That would just be too awkward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, Rey.  There’s a look Clyde gets on his face when he’s watching you - even just thinking ‘bout you - that I see on Jimmy’s face when Sylvia’s around.  Knowing Clyde, he’s probably half in love with you already.”  Mellie sat on Rey’s bed and studied Rey for a moment.  “You’re the first person who’s never been bothered by Clyde’s … ”  She wiggled her left hand.  “It’s taken a while for everyone to get used to seeing it.  But you, you just act like it’s a natural part of him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shrugged.  “Isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rey, is what makes you special.  So, get your hair done.  Or, I can do it, if you’d like.  Either way, I can’t wait until Clyde sets eyes on you.”  Mellie snickered.  “Just last night, I had to tell him to shut his mouth after you walked in.  Tonight, he’ll have to wipe the drool off his chin.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her prediction made, Mellie walked out of the room.  “Oh, and by the way, you didn’t have to cook but thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sat on her bed with a plop, digesting what Mellie just told her.  Clyde wasn’t gay!  He watched her!  He was interested in her!  Grabbing a pillow, she buried her face into it and let out a little squeal.  She couldn’t help it.  If someone had told her last week that she’d be all the way across the country and all but instantly falling for a tender beast of a man, she’d have laughed at them like they were crazy.  Yet, here she was, filled with nervous excitement.  She had to figure out some way to let Clyde know she shared his interest.   She’d come up with something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey fought a grin at Clyde’s double-take when she walked in.  In fact, his eyes stayed on her the whole time she walked up to the bar.  It wasn’t until she passed through to begin preparing for other customers that he seemed to come to himself.  Mellie laughed out loud, shot her a wink, then went to play pool with Earl, who had walked in behind them.  Someone else came in and headed straight for Clyde.  Rey became aware of the man who had been talking with her boss approaching her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled.  “What can I get for you?  That is, if Clyde hasn’t gotten you anything yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I get it,” the man said with an amused grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, Rey asked, “Get … what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why he calls you Sunshine.  Your smile is bright enough it could light up the world.  It lights up his, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey had no idea what to make of this conversation, so she went with a cautious, “O-kay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Rey.  It</span>
  <em>
    <span> is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey, right?  I’m an old friend of Clyde’s.  We met in rehab.  Couldn’t stand each other at first, but eventually found some mutual respect, which became friendship.”  He held out his hand.  “Hi, I’m Trooper.  Well, Finn Storm, actually, but ever since Clyde learned I was a paratrooper, the nickname stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shook his hand and released it.  “Oh!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>must be who Clyde was seen with this morning!  I overheard some talk that Clyde was, well … ”  No way could she finish that sentence.  As it turned out, she didn’t have to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That he’s gay?”  Trooper laughed, winking at her.  “Trust me, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the case.  I know this because I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the one he keeps glancing over here to see.  He’s talked about you - in a way he’s never talked about anyone as long as I’ve known him.  So, put the poor guy out of his misery and let him know you’re interested.  I know you are.  I saw the smile you gave him.  A woman doesn’t brighten up that much upon seeing a guy unless she’s emotionally invested.”  He rapped the bar with his knuckles.  “Nice chatting with you.  Hope things work out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the evening, Rey snuck glances across the length of the bar to her boss.  More often than not, she was certain he’d been looking her way, but she never actually caught him at it.  This only fueled her thoughts that just maybe Jannah, Mellie, and Trooper were right, that maybe Clyde did feel something for her.  On more than one occasion, she shamelessly brushed by him to reach for something she could have easily picked up from her side, lightly resting a hand against his arm or back as she went by.  It didn’t take long before he did the same.  It became a carefully orchestrated dance between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the night, Rey had to fight the urge to do exactly what she’d said to Jannah: wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down to her level to kiss him.  She was fairly certain he picked up the signals she sent out.  That little adorable grin was on his face, the one he’d used when he’d looked up at her from the porch rail, so she assumed he had.  Now, the question was, what was going to be done about it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the shift was finished and everything was done to close up the place, Clyde motioned for her to follow him, saying, “There’s some paperwork that needs filling out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bubble of excitement in Rey’s chest burst.  She’d hoped he’d wanted something else, but of course, she did need to fill out those forms if she wanted to get paid.  The office, as she remembered seeing it before, remained tidy.  Clyde rifled through a filing cabinet drawer for the forms he needed.  Moments later, he handed them to her with a pen.  Rey carefully filled out what she could, then held up a finger before darting out to get her purse for her social security card and license.  Back again, the rest of the information was quickly filled in.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she straightened, her breath caught in her throat upon finding Clyde right in front of her, staring down at her rather intensely.  Her mouth suddenly dry, she attempted to swallow, her eyes locked onto his.  Her mind blanked out on everything but one thought.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now’s the time!  Do it!  Do it!  Do it!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The forms fluttered to the floor as she reached up, laying her palms low against Clyde’s chest.  It happened so slowly she barely dared to breathe.  The gap between them shrank little by little until their lips all but touched.  With every breath, she breathed him in.  Her fingers curled against him, grabbing what she could of his shirt, urging him to close the distance, saying what she couldn’t put to voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lightest of pressure and then it was gone.  Rey whimpered at the fleeting touch.  An answering sound vibrated beneath her fingers right before his lips fully contacted hers.  With his lips moving leisurely over hers, she vaguely felt a hand cup the back of her head, a thumb tracing along her cheekbone.  She detected a hint of rum on his lips.  Spice and musk clung to his skin.  His soft facial hair lightly tickled  her cheek and chin.  It wasn’t enough and way too much all at once.  Desperate for purchase, she slid her hands into Clyde’s hair, pulling him more firmly against her mouth, even as he tugged her fully against his chest.  All she could do was whimper, whine, and moan her enjoyment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pace slowed even further until their lips were resting against each other.  Clyde eventually pulled away, dropping his forehead to hers, his nose gently nuzzling hers periodically.  For a few moments, Rey kept her eyes closed, savoring the feeling of being so close, of having shared something so sweet and sensual that she literally found it difficult to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunshine, you take my breath away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bestowing upon him the smile that prompted the nickname, Rey  looked up at him as best she could and matched his soft tone with her own.  “You’ve taken mine.”  She bit her lip, her next words tumbling out in a rush. “I had hoped that maybe you felt the same as I do, but I wasn’t sure.  Then, I heard talk about you being, well, that you preferred </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>company, and so - ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The long, gentle press of his lips to hers stifled her rambling.  One of her hands was coaxed from his neck to his chest over his thudding heart.  “Feel that?” Clyde asked against her lips.  “That’s your doing, Sunshine.  It’s been you the moment I laid eyes on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Rey smiled, this one utterly soft and intimate.  Sliding her hand upward to cup his jawline, she gently skimmed her thumb across his cheek, and stared into the soulful eyes she loved so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it not too fast?  I mean, I’ve only been here, what, three days?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I need to, but I’m willing to take it slow, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too slow, but I don’t want to rush into anything either.  I don’t want things to be awkward if, for some reason, this doesn’t work out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde’s hand slid down her back to rest at her waist just above his prosthetic.  “I don’t want that, either.  You set the pace, Rey, and I’ll follow along.  If I do something you don’t like, you tell me.  Promise me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because she now had the liberty to, Rey reassured him with a lingering kiss.  “I don’t ever see that happening, but yeah, okay, I promise.”  Clyde appeared to want to say something but remained silent, so Rey prompted him.  “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come out with me tomorrow.  Do you swim?  I know of a nice little spot at the river where most people don’t go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to go, but it would have to be in the morning.  In the afternoons, I’m helping Earl get his office organized and transferring a lot of the paperwork onto the computer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me.  It’s a little cooler anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.  What time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would nine o’clock be too early?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.  That’s perfect.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”  Clyde closed the small gap and kissed her again.  “I’ll be at Mellie’s at nine, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey brushed her lips over his one last time before stepping back, wincing at the sound of crumpling paper.  Dreading what she’d find, she looked down at her feet and saw the forms she’d filled out, now badly rumpled under her heel.  Peeking up at Clyde, she saw him scanning the floor, his lips twitching with suppressed humor, which set her to snickering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It don’t matter.  They file the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey gingerly moved her foot, then picked up the papers, handing them to Clyde, who immediately set them on his desk.  Taking her hand, he led her back to the main part of the bar, hitting lights as he went.  Rey felt like a teen with her first boyfriend, giddy over holding her crush’s hand.  Wordlessly, she trailed him a little, shamelessly enjoying the view she received by doing so.  Damn, the man could fill out a pair of jeans!  Just because she wanted to take it slow, didn’t mean she wasn’t going to look and appreciate every chance she got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he locked the door, he walked her over to her car.  Rey leaned against her door, not wanting to let go of Clyde’s hand, not wanting him to walk away.  Which was silly, she tried telling herself, but she feared she’d wake up and realize none of the last few minutes actually took place.  It was an uncomfortable thought, and that alone made her realize just how much she truly did like and care for the giant of a man in front of her.  Pushing off her car, Rey stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, dropping her head to his chest, breathing in the scent that she would forever associate with him.  The good thing was, Clyde didn’t seem to be in much of a hurry to leave, either.  His arms encircling her confirmed that thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she needed to go if she was going to get any sleep, so Rey stepped back, lifted onto her toes and kissed him as briefly as she could manage, which was to say not very brief at all.  “I’ll see you in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.  Right.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde acted as if just coming back to himself, coming out of a fog, and it made Rey grin to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>drove this man to distraction.  As she climbed into her car, he rounded it and climbed into his pickup.  Leaving the parking lot, she turned to the right for Mellie’s house, while Clyde went left.  As she drove, grinning like the proverbial loon, the fingers of one hand drifted up to her lips, tracing them lightly.  He’d kissed her so softly, so … reverently, not forcing his tongue into her mouth.  Not using it at all, actually, and it made her feel cherished, like the kisses were more than just a physical manifestation of wants and needs, no finish line to rush to.  Those kisses spoke of someone willing to take their time and enjoy the journey to wherever it was they ended up.  Not to say there wasn’t passion.  His heart had raced under her palm just as quickly as her own.  He’d been just as breathless as she.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling up to the house, Rey grabbed her purse and climbed out of the car, shutting the door as quietly as she could.  Pulling out the house key Mellie had given her, she let herself in and tiptoed through the living room, heading for her bedroom.  Mellie’s voice floating out of the dark had Rey jumping nearly out of her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, look what the cat dragged in.  As late as it was getting, I was starting to think you’d made other arrangements.  Not that it’s any business of mine, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the woman’s comments, Rey asked, “Why are you sitting in the dark?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A lamp flicked on, revealing Mellie’s smirking visage.  “To watch you squirm over being busted.  One question and you can go.  Did it go well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey took a deep breath, released it on a contented sigh and said one word.  “Very.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”  Mellie barely suppressed a yawn.  “Well, I’m going to bed.  See you in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clyde’s coming by at nine to pick me up.  He’s taking me to the river.  Just thought you might want to know to expect him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mellie’s brows shot upward, though she grinned fiendishly.  “Great!  That means I get to have a little fun at his expense.  I can’t wait.  Good night!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey chuckled, shaking her head.  She would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>get in the middle of sibling … whatever you wanted to call it.  Yawning hugely, she threw on her sleep shirt and fell into bed, barely remembering to set her alarm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only swimsuit Rey had was a two-piece, but the cut was more modest than a bikini.  The only part that could be considered ‘immodest’ was the fact the top tied in the front, right below her breasts.  Rubbing herself down with sunscreen, she then threw on a black, racerback tank top and a pair of medium blue denim cutoff shorts.  Her favorite pair of black slingback, open-toed sandals completed the look.  Into a tote went her sunscreen and purse.  She was now ready with some time to spare.  She opened her door and sat on her bed, not sure what to do.  When her cell rang, she checked the number and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Jannah.  I was just thinking about calling.  I wasn’t sure if you’d already gone to bed or not.  I know you worked last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you can believe it, it was pretty quiet for an ER, but yeah, I’ll be hitting the bed soon.  I just wanted to see if there were any updates on the social front.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning to herself, Rey flopped onto the bed and sighed dreamily.  “As a matter of fact, yes.  He kissed me last night.  Or, I kissed him.  I don’t know who initially started it but it was an amazing first kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah squealed so loudly Rey had to drop the phone from her ear.  “Tell me all about it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It happened after work, after we’d finished cleaning up.  God, Jannah, the kiss … it was so soft and sweet and unrushed.  There wasn’t even tongue!  It was like - I don’t know - something completely special.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting.  But was there spark?  That’s important, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey could practically feel the pounding of Clyde’s heart under her hand.  “Oh, there was.  There definitely was.  It just wasn’t the typical rush to the finish, you know?  I guess you could say we’re enjoying the journey to the finish line.  He told me we’d go at whatever pace I set.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Rey.  This guy sounds like a keeper.  You’d better hold onto him.  If you don’t, I’ll come over there and smack you silly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey sighed again.  “I know.  I can’t believe it.  I wasn’t looking to be in another relationship after what Idiot did, but I’m starting to think my car gave out here for a reason, that I was supposed to be here.  With him.  It’s crazy to even think that because I’ve only been here for three, well, four days but I already feel as if I’m home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so great to hear.  Okay, now, I’m a little jealous.  This guy doesn’t have any brothers, does he?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s an older brother but he’s taken, even has a little girl.  Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well.  Not everyone can have your kind of luck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.  There’s someone out there for you.  Just wait.  For all you know, it could be the next guy you end up treating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm.  Maybe.  Or, maybe I just need a change of scenery.  What’s it like there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes rounded in shock.  She hadn’t thought Jannah would ever leave the city.  “It’s hot and humid.  Are you serious?  You’d really leave?  I thought you were all about the city.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.  I’m just tired of the same old stuff.  I’ve kind of been thinking this for a while now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t come out here until I get my own place.  I’m currently living with Clyde’s sister.  Although, there are motels around, so I suppose that would be a temporary fix.  You’d like Mellie.  She’s independent, strong, fun-loving.  I think you’d get along well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey, you know I’m into men, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey blushed over the fact her words had been taken the wrong way.  “I know that.  So is she.  I just meant I thought you’d be friends.  That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.  For a second there, I thought this conversation was going to get awkward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the living room came the voice Rey had been waiting to hear, filled with exasperated affection.  “Mellie, you’re my sister and I love you and all but - ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Rey, is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning at her friend’s reaction, Rey declared rather smugly, “Yep, that’s Clyde.  Mellie seems to love teasing him.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl, that voice!  Deep and sensual.  And that accent!  No wonder you’ve fallen so quickly!  Okay, that’s it.  I’m coming down there, over there, whatever.  I’m putting in my notice and heading your way.  I want what you’ve got - well not the same one, obviously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?  What if there’s no work?  I mean, Sylvia’s got a clinic she runs and may need help but it won’t be anything like you’re used to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care.  I’m so ready for something different.  In fact, I’m so antsy to get out of here that I’m just leaving.  I don’t care.  I’ll be there in a few days.  I’ll say an emergency arose and I’m not sure if or when I’ll be back.  There are plenty of people here wanting my job anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grabbed her bag and headed for the living room passing Mellie, who gave her a wink.  Rey smiled back and waved.  “Jannah, are you sure about this?  It’s a big decision.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey failed to hear anything Jannah said in response, her hand with the phone falling from her ear, as she stepped up to Clyde and he leaned forward for a slow kiss.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’, sunshine.”  He inhaled deeply, his nose burying itself against her neck.  “You smell good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s my sunscreen.  I’ll need you to put some on my back, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing Jannah was still on the line, Rey brought her phone back to her ear, blushing a little.  “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be.  He sounds dreamy.  You know what?  Forget sleep.  I’m packing and flying over there.  I’ll rent a car and a motel room.  Once I’m settled, I’ll come back here and get everything packed up and put it into storage somewhere there.  I’ll see you later.  Have fun today!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey dropped her phone into her bag, a bit stunned at this turn of events.  Returning her attention to Clyde, she asked, “Do you know if Sylvia could use some help at her clinic?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably could.  Why?  Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was my best friend Jannah.  She’s up and decided to move.  Here.  She’s an ER nurse but she said she’s tired and needs a change of pace.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a big decision to be made in a hurry, but I reckon she knows what she wants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s actually flying here.  She’ll go back and pack everything up and have it hauled here for storage.  That was the biggest problem I had about leaving.  I hated leaving her but she encouraged me to go.  Now, she’s coming here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde gave her that grin again and Rey couldn’t help herself.  Rising onto her tiptoes, her hands sliding into his hair, she covered his lips with hers, replicating the kiss they’d shared the previous evening.  She loved kissing him, especially like this, unrushed, an emotional declaration rather than a physical one.  Eventually, tongues would come into play and it would be glorious, but for now, this was enough.  It was special.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good Lord, that’s the last thing I ever wanted to see!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mellie’s teasing voice set Rey to snickering effectively killing the kiss.  Rey waved goodbye and followed Clyde out the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde pulled up to a relatively narrow tributary of the main river, parking under a huge shade tree.  Rey thought the scenery picturesque with all the trees and sparkling, gently flowing water.  There was enough space for several vehicles to park.  She wondered if this spot was used for any family get-togethers.  It would certainly hold quite a few people.  Climbing out of Clyde’s truck, she walked over to the water.  While not crystal clear, it was still pretty.  This section of river wasn’t as wide as she’d expected, twenty feet across at best.  Trees grew along the banks, angled out over the water so most of it was shaded.  On the far side, a short waterfall cascaded down to pool and combine with the rest.  It was a bit odd since that was the only high section she could see.  She wondered where the water came from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to ask about the little waterfall, she found Clyde laying out a blanket.  For a moment, she admired the flex of his muscles underneath the navy blue t-shirt as he worked.  Her gaze traveled downward over the blue and white swim trunks he wore to his legs, the thighs and calves well-defined.  Rey had to press her lips together to keep from grinning at the knowledge that this man was hers.  She headed back in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything I can help with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde straightened up enough to plant a light kiss on her lips.  “I got this.  You can get the basket from the truck if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”  She went to retrieve the little picnic basket that Clyde had brought along.  Her eyes widened when she hefted it.  “God, what has he put in this?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peeking inside, she saw a bottle of juice, one of water, and a small jug of milk in between two ice packs with actual ice in baggies all around them, two cups, several breakfast sandwiches, what appeared to be some breakfast wraps, and several apples.  Shaking her head and chuckling, she hauled it out of the truck.  Well, her man was huge so it stood to reason it would take more food than the average person to fill him up.  She made it back to the blanket without dropping it - barely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde took her hand in his and lowered them both to the blanket, then flipped open the basket lid.  “I really didn’t know what you’d like so I made sure to get a few different things.  Sorry, they’re not homemade, either.  I need to go shopping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine.  Everything in there I love.  In fact,” she picked up one of the sandwiches and sniffed it, savoring the scent of grease, cheese, egg, and sausage, “I have a weakness for these.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted about anything and everything as they sat munching on breakfast.  Rey had noticed Clyde had left his hand at home, which only made sense, but it meant a lot to her that he was willing to do so.  From what she’d been able to piece together from what Mellie had told her, he felt very vulnerable without it, and that made a lot of sense, too.  Being short a hand, foot, arm, leg, whatever, got you stared at.  She figured she, too, would take whatever she could get to balance things out, to look more ‘normal’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they let the food settle, Rey gently took Clyde by the wrist and turned so his inner arm was visible, then traced the tattoo.  “Is this from the military?  To honor your time spent there, I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde watched her fingers lightly skim over the dark lines.  “To honor those that came before me and those that have come after me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This seems rather … specific.  Does it mean something?  I mean, I know it means something, obviously, but …  What branch were you in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Army.  Special Forces.”  He said it with such pride and, yet, still somehow sounded humble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey dragged her eyes from the ink to Clyde’s face, her surprise evident on her face.  “Whoa.  That’s incredible.”  Getting to her knees, she lay a hand on each side of his face and looked him straight in the eye.  “It takes someone really special to be a part of that.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward, she nuzzled him a little, rubbing his nose with hers, before placing a lingering kiss on his lips.  When she finally pulled back, she could see it in his eyes that he would deny being anything special regarding his military service and decided to derail any argument he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, show me this lovely place.  Do you come here very much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just family things on occasion.”  Clyde vaguely waved his hand over her attire.  “You planning on getting in the water?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked down at what she wore as if she couldn’t remember what she’d put on.  “Oh.  Yeah.  I guess, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a little self-conscious because, well, she was practically undressing in front of him, Rey slowly gained her feet.  Trying not to appear nervous, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.  Next, went her shorts.  She couldn’t have been more aware of Clyde’s gaze flicking over her.  After all, she had just revealed </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of skin, and this on the heels of telling him the night before that she wanted to move slowly in their relationship.  Good thing she hadn’t gone with a bikini back when she’d bought the swimsuit.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey busied herself with folding her shirt and shorts and placing them just so on the blanket until Clyde stood and removed his shirt.  Her turn to take in the view - and Holy Cow it truly was a magnificent one!  She’d known he was fit; she’d felt the muscles through his shirt, but this …   Well-defined pecs led to incredible abs.   Was that an eight-pack?  Another surprise, he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>lack</span>
  </em>
  <span> body hair, there just didn’t seem to be much of it.  Not that it bothered her, preferred it, really.  She’d seen some really woolly men and that just did nothing for her, same for those who were dolphin-smooth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling her nipples harden, she loosely crossed her arms to hide them.  “I’m going to get my sunscreen from the truck.  Be back.”  The entire way, she scolded herself.  “You can’t do that!  Stop doing that!  No mixed messages!  Okay, breathe.  Just breathe and relax.  So what if he’s the very definition of eye candy?  So what if he makes you want to lick him all over?  So what if he’s a walking miracle?  You told him </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  You really want </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow</span>
  </em>
  <span> so as to not mess this up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing her bag, she quickly took out her bottle of sunscreen.  Out of curiosity, she took a second to check for messages.  Jannah had left a message detailing when she’d be there and wanting directions to wherever Rey would be at that time.  She didn’t have any signal, so she tucked her phone back into her bag.  She’d take care of it later.  Pulling out a beach towel depicting a Friesian horse, a horse she loved, she shut the door.  The towel Jannah had made for her last birthday.  Now that she thought about it, Clyde resembled a Friesian.  Tall.  Muscular.  Strong.  Flowing mane.  Gentle.  Rey snickered.  What would he think about being compared to a horse?  A little naughty voice piped up.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He won’t mind being ridden.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking the thought away, Rey returned to the blanket, holding out the bottle to Clyde, who carefully wrapped his hand around it and took it from her.  Turning her back to him, she pulled up her hair to give him access to all of her back.  She nearly shuddered at his first touch, despite the heat of the cream, her eyes fluttered shut, savoring the glide of his fingers across her skin.  Her breath caught in her throat as those fingers dipped below the narrow strip of material that wrapped around her back.  They didn’t go below her swimsuit bottoms, which was a good thing, because there was a good chance she would have tackled Clyde to the ground and said to hell with taking things slow.  She almost whimpered when his hand left her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.  I reckon you’re done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did he sound just a little breathless?  Turning to face him, she watched him lift the bottle to her.  Barely noticeable was a slight tremor in his hand.  At least she hadn’t been the only one affected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to do you?”  His eyes darkened, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply.  She realized the unintentional double entendre, and, heart racing, pressed her lips together a moment.  “I mean, do you want me to put it on you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dimples popped into view, lips twitching, humor now shining in his eyes.  Rey groaned and shook her head, heat filling her cheeks.  “That didn’t really sound any better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on your definition of better, sunshine.  But no, I don’t need your sunscreen.  I don’t burn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Skeptically, Rey eyed him.  “Really?  Not at all?  You’re not utterly pale but not exactly dark, either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde shrugged.  “Never have unless I’m in the sun for hours.  Here there’s a lot of shade.  I’ll be fine.”  He held out his hand and motioned toward the water with a nod of his head.  “Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey let him lead her to the bank. He hopped off the edge and landed knee-deep in the gently moving water.  Again, he held out his hand for her.   Placing her hand in his, she stepped off the edge.  They slowly waded toward the center, Rey gasping when she was suddenly soaked from a huge wall of water.  Clyde merely grinned, so she paid him back.  And so began a splash war.  She quickly realized he had a much longer reach to his advantage and decided to try something a little underhanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ducking under the water’s surface, glad it was up to her navel, and estimated the distance she’d need, then launched herself from the bottom up out of the water and against Clyde, who actually stumbled and went under, taking her with him.  Breaking the surface again, Rey instantly began laughing at her success.  Or, she was until he looked at her as if she were prey and he was a predator.  She backed up a step, only to have him step forward, covering more ground than she had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spinning around, she took off as best she could in water as deep as it was.  Needless to say, she didn’t get far.  Clyde’s arm snaked around her waist and lifted her right off her feet with a bit of a growl.  Letting out a playful shriek, Rey wiggled to get free but she was pinned against the hard wall of his chest.  Then, they were falling backward.  She just barely got a lungful of air before they went under.  The next thing she knew, lips touched hers.  They lingered for only a few seconds, just long enough for her to grab a shoulder with one hand and bury the other in his hair.  In the next moment, Clyde brought them back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dragging air into her lungs, Rey looked up at him and saw an adorable sight.  Clyde’s ears!  As long as his hair was, his ears were always hidden from view but not now.  They were the kind of ears that would get a person teased with the way they stuck out more than the average person’s.  Rey loved them.  Catching the look in his eyes, she helped bridge the gap between them and shared another of their kisses, lips sliding over lips, though perhaps with a bit more passion than the night before.  Feeling every angle of his chest pressed so solidly against her, one little, wet layer between them turned her on more than she cared to admit.  A moan escaped her lips, swallowed by his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, she had to breathe and broke the kiss, dropping her head to his shoulder.  A shiver ran through her when his lips skimmed over her ear.  For a few minutes, neither of them moved, both working on tempering their desires.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a step back, Rey turned to face the little waterfall.  “What’s up with that?  How is that the only high ground here?  Where’s the water coming from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde led her over there.  “I don’t reckon anyone really knows.  That’s not the only secret this little fall has.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Rey’s amazement, Clyde walked right through the rush of water and disappeared.  Since he still had her hand, she knew there wasn’t anything to worry about, so she followed, eyes closed until she reached the other side.  Opening her eyes, she simply gaped at what was before her.  A cave-like pocket extending about ten feet deep had somehow formed behind the waterfall.  At the back sat a rock ledge big enough for the two of them to sit comfortably.  It was there Clyde led her to, hoisting himself up onto the ledge, then helped her up.  He leaned against the damp back wall, pulling her close so she could lean against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find this?”  Her voice echoed softly around them, like it would do in a room completely devoid of furniture or carpeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By accident.  I was about fourteen and had come out to swim.  Misjudged the distance.  When I come up for air, I realized I was behind the fall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you never told anyone about it?  Not Jimmy or Mellie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.  This spot became my hidey-hole, my place for thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ve brought me here.  Your secret is safe with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt him kiss the top of her head before murmuring, “I knew that.  I wouldn’t have brought you otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey readjusted her position so she could cuddle into his side.  She felt safe, content, like this.  Closing her eyes, she sighed and let the outside world fade away.  Nothing existed but her and Clyde.  She found herself grateful for young Clyde’s foresight in keeping this little spot a secret.  With her head on his shoulder, she occasionally nuzzled his neck, or placed a kiss against the strong, rapid pulse, whichever urge struck her.  Likewise, gentle kisses were dropped into her hair or against her forehead.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One such time, she tilted her head back enough so that his kiss landed on her nose instead.  His lips didn’t stop there, however.  They sought out and found hers, ready and waiting.  Turning more into him, Rey let out a little sound of contentment, one he echoed, the pace of the kiss quickened along with their breaths.  Rey locked her hands behind Clyde’s neck to keep him close.  While his left arm remained around her waist, his right hand slowly skimmed along her stomach, over her ribs, stopping shy of actually touching the underside of her breast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shifted again, this time straddling Clyde’s solid thigh, reveling in the sound that came from him when her knee made incidental contact with a part of him that was very much into what they were doing.  There wasn't anything Rey wanted more in that moment than to touch him there again, whether with knee or hand.  Except for straddling Clyde's lap completely and grinding herself against that hardness until they both exploded.  She had actually given in and began to move when she lost her balance and splashed right into the water, scraping her knee on the ledge in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rey!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey took a few seconds to gather her composure before popping back up.  At some point while she was down there, Clyde had slid off the ledge and now stood in front of it.  She winced at a particularly sharp sting in her knee.  She felt ridiculous and embarrassed over her lack of control.  She hadn't meant to tease him, and yet, that was exactly what she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rey?  You flinched.  Where are you hurt?"  He turned her around as if searching for a wound he wouldn't have been able to see even if it had been above her waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey felt her cheeks heat up at admitting anything.   "I'm fine.  Just scraped my knee, I think."    In the next instant, she'd been lifted into Clyde's arms, her knees well above the water.  "Clyde, I can walk."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His response was to start heading for the curtain of water that currently concealed them.  "I don't trust the water."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey raised her brows and giggled.  "But you trust it enough to swim in?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Swimming’s different," he replied adamantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they passed through the rushing water, the Universe decided she hadn't been humiliated enough for one day and caused her top to come untied.  She </span>
  <em>
    <span>eep</span>
  </em>
  <span>ed and smacked her arm across her chest, her other one currently thrown over Clyde's opposite shoulder to hang on and was utterly useless.  And, naturally, her squeak and reflexive motion caught his attention.  He looked down and instantly jerked his gaze away, turning lobster red in the process.  In his shock, he let her go but grabbed her again to keep her knees above the water.  God, why?  This was so completely embarrassing!  Rey buried her face into Clyde's shoulder and felt like crying.  The day had been going so well and then she had to go and mess it up.  This must be her punishment for letting things get so out of hand earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second they made it to the blanket, Clyde set her down on her feet and, with his head turned away, stumbled over his words.  "I'll, uh, go and, uh, get my first aid kit … from the truck … while you, uh," he waved vaguely toward her top, "take care of that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tiny part of her was irrationally disappointed he didn't try to get a look at her chest.  She knew she was on the small side.  Could that be why he hadn't?  Was she too small for him?  Through teary vision, she fumbled through tying the strings of her top,  Rey scolded herself for being stupid, that Clyde was just being a gentleman, but it didn't drown out that niggling doubt.  She hadn't been enough for her ex, after all.  It would destroy her if she ended up not being enough for Clyde.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rey?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey jumped, whirled around and plastered herself against Clyde, her arms wrapping around his waist.  Brokenly, she asked, "Am I good enough?  I want to be good enough for you.  Am I?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a soft thump and assumed it was the first aid kit hitting the ground.  The feel of his arms encircling her, his hand cupping the back of her head, set her to sniffling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong?  Did I do something to upset you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's stupid.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid."  She paused to give herself a moment to calm down.  "You didn't … look.  Didn't even try.  I know I don't have much to look at.  But, is it enough?  I know men prefer bigger - "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand under her chin coaxed her to meet his gaze, his very sincere gaze.  "You don't have any idea how badly I wanted to, but I was taught to respect a lady.  I  certainly would have done if you'd allowed it.  As for not having much, to me, you're perfect.  I love the way you look."  His cheeks reddened again.  "I, uh, would have thought that was painfully clear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey flicked her gaze over his face searching for some sign, no matter how minute, of insincerity but found none.  "Really?  You don't mind that I can't fill your hands, not even remotely close?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it don't matter to me at all."  He leaned close to plant a soft kiss to her lips.  When he pulled away, he studied her a moment, his brow furrowing as he asked, "Who said that to you, that you weren't enough?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My ex-boyfriend.  He told me that was why he cheated on me all the time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde's lips thinned to a fine line, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply.  His teeth clenched together while his eyes burned.  It lasted only a second, maybe two.  "You know he's wrong.  Right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shrugged, dropping her eyes to Clyde's chest.  His still-bare chest.  "I guess I do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde slid a lock of hair behind her ear, his touch more gentle than ever.  "You should know so.  He didn"t realize what a beautiful gem he had.  He didn’t deserve you.  I hate that he said it, but also glad because it brought you to me.  I will do whatever it takes for you to feel special.  To him, you may have been nothing, but not to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overwhelmed, Rey's vision blurred again as she leaned into him.  With a watery chuckle, she joked, "You sure know how to make a girl cry.  This time, though, it's a good thing.  Seems like all I do is cry all over you.   I'm not this emotional, usually.  I swear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sunshine, I will be your shoulder anytime you need me to be.  Now, let's take care of that knee."  He knelt on the blanket, wincing at her scraped-up skin.  "Took a layer off, it looks like."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That reminded her of what she still needed to say.  She swallowed, took a deep breath, and pushed past her lips, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde paused in opening a short brown bottle and looked up at her, confusion all over his face.  “What for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For how things went.  In the cave.  I didn’t mean to make you think - ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t exactly doing a lot of that, to be honest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I just wanted to apologize for the mixed signals.  I’ve probably confused you, now.  Hell, I’ve confused myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde carefully set the bottle aside so it wouldn’t tip, then stood, taking her hand and twining their fingers together.  Bringing their joined hands to his lips, he kissed the back of hers.  “You haven’t.  I’m just grateful to know you actually feel that strongly for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey stared down at Clyde in awe as he knelt again and poured peroxide over her knee, dabbing it lightly with cotton balls.  “You’re not angry with me?  You’re unreal.  Either that, or you’re a saint.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde recapped the bottle then grinned up at her.  “The thoughts I’ve had would prove I’m no saint.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His expression sobered as he took her hand and coaxed her to sit to his left.  Once she’d settled, he wrapped his arm around her and stretched out onto his side facing her, pulling her down with him so they lay on the blanket eye to eye.  The backs of his fingers traced her cheek, his thumb skimming her bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey, I never expected another girl to look at me again the way you look at me.  Like missing a hand don’t matter.  You make me feel whole in a way I haven’t felt in a long time.  I can never thank you enough for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey reached out and let her fingers thread through his damp hair, her thumb tracing little patterns over his ear.  “Yes, you have, Clyde Logan.  You thank me every time I cry on your shoulder.  You thank me every time I act opposite to the rule I’ve laid out and you don’t get mad at me.  You thank me every time you look at me, touch me, or speak to me as if I’m the most precious thing in the world.  You treat me as if I’m special.  I don’t deserve that, but I’ll take it anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.  You deserve every bit of it, sunshine, and more.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde closed the gap between them, kissing her lips reverently, touching her only with his lips and fingers.  Rey lost all sense of time with him, enjoying every second.  Falling harder for this gentle giant of a man who seemed to have decided </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one he wanted.  She had no clue how she got so lucky, but she made a promise to her heart that she would do everything in her power </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to mess this up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lay there a long time, trading kisses.  Some short and quick.  Others extended and as involved as theirs were to that point.  Rey thought it the perfect cap to a mostly perfect morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little Sadie is bitten by the jealousy bug.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Jealousy: A sentiment which is born in love and which is produced by the fear that the loved person prefers someone else.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey contemplated various outfits for working that night.  She finally settled on one of her favorite tops, a roomy white tank that was slightly flared from bust to hip.  The bottom hem was gently scalloped and had a two-inch silver sequin border.  Applique scallops with silvery designs covered the bust and shoulders, coming to a rounded point high on the stomach.  The way they overlapped reminded her of the gently rolling Appalachians - what she'd seen of them, anyway.  Paired with dark blue jeans and her black ankle boots, the outfit was both dressy and casual.  Though she didn't wear much jewelry, she decided on adding her lapis lazuli pendant necklace for its silver sparkles.  After pulling her hair into a messy bun, she applied a small amount of mascara and a slighly-darker-than-neutral tinted gloss that wasn't overly shiny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waving goodbye to Mellie, Rey headed for the bar, grinning when she spotted Clyde's truck parked in its usual spot.  Pulling in next to it, she sat a moment and reflected on the day.  It had been fun, despite the few bumps that had come along.  If she were honest, she was almost thankful for them because she felt closer to Clyde than before.  Her heart melted again at the things he had said while they lay on that blanket.  A dreamy smile drifted across her face.  If she didn't know better, she'd say she loved him already, but it was way too soon for that.  Okay, so, maybe not love yet, but it was heading in that direction at break-neck speed.  She couldn't be happier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the bar, Rey didn't find Clyde as she'd expected, so she went in search of him, checking his office first.  Nope.  Wandering toward the back where the small cooler and storage rooms were, she started to hear some low-pitched muttering.  As she drew closer to the security-gated storage room, she recognized the voice as Clyde's and the muttering became curses.  He looked to be rearranging a recent delivery.  So focused on his task was he that he didn't notice her leaning against the open doorway watching him, thoroughly enjoying the view of his straining muscles and jean-clad posterior, especially when he bent over to pick something up.  Damn, he could fill out a pair of jeans!  It was enough to make her mouth water!  She had to press her lips together to hold back her giggles every time a foul word left his lips.  Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she'd find </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit </span>
  </em>
  <span>endearing but in his accent, they truly were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn idiot drivers.  If they'd just put stuff where I tell them to instead of thinking they know better than I do in my own fucking place …"  Clyde paused and checked his watch.  "Shit.  And now, I'll be late opening up.  Dammi - "  He whirled to the door and stopped mid-word, face turning scarlet.  "I mean … "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey lost it then.  Snickering, she managed to get out, "Don't stop on my account.  Honestly.  This not swearing in front of me is sweet, but it's a rule that can be bent on occasion.  You want some help?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you could prep the bar, that would help a lot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure.  I can do that.  I can even open up if you want to work on this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, this will take care of itself eventually.”  Clyde dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out a key, holding it up for her to take.  “This is yours in case I can’t be here for some reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s widened gaze zeroed in on the metal lying innocently in his palm.  Breathlessly, she looked up at Clyde.  “You’re giving me a key?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, if I can’t be here, I need someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>be and who can get inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand shaking a little, Rey took the key.  “Thank you.”  She simply stared at it for a moment, lying so innocently against her palm, saying a lot more than the convenience he’d spoken of, before remembering what it was she needed to be doing.  Slipping it into her pocket, she backed up a step.  “I’ll go check the bar, see what it needs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing there wasn’t much time left, Rey darted out to fill the ice bins, check the glassware, and from the cooler, pulled out olives, lemons and limes for slicing, then grabbed the juices and other items necessary for some mixed drinks.  Not too much later, Clyde joined her, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his chest, lowering his lips to hers, his hand resting at the nape of her neck.  Rey instantly melted with a contented sigh and gave in to the pleasure of Clyde’s lips playing over hers, her hands flattening over his back, his body heat warming her palms through two layers of clothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst </span>
  </em>
  <span>scene I could have walked in on, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, her cheeks burning, Rey pulled out of Clyde’s grasp.  “Hi, Earl.  Your usual?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At his nod, she handed over his bottle of beer.  As Earl headed back outside to his usual spot, Rey looked over at Clyde.  Grinning at his now-shining lips, she thumbed away the remnants of her lip gloss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At his heated look, she took her time with his lips, saying, “I don’t think you want to face people with shiny lips.  Might get people to talking again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde took her hand in his and tenderly kissed her palm.  “They don’t ever stop anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Voices outside had them stepping apart and preparing to greet the evening when Clyde added one more thing.  “You look beautiful every time I see you, Sunshine, but that little vest did a number on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey didn’t get a chance to respond as the doors opened and several regulars came in, including Jimmy and who she assumed to be Sylvia, but that didn’t keep the ear-to-ear smile from her face.  In her head, she did an all-over happy dance.  While Jimmy greeted Clyde, Sylvia came over to Rey, holding out her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Sylvia.  I’ve heard a lot about you in the short time you’ve been here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s round face and cheerful eyes put Rey at ease immediately.  She took the offered hand.  “Nice to meet you.  All good I hope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.  I heard people talk about the new girl Clyde seemed to hire out of the blue, and I’ll admit I was instantly intrigued.  Went to ask Jimmy and Mellie and got an earful.”  She folded her arms onto the bartop and leaned in with an impish grin, “So?  How are things?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than I’d ever expected them to be, really.  I’ve only been here a few days but I feel like I’ve been welcomed home.”  Rey shrugged.  “I don’t know how else to put it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia nodded, a look of understanding passing over her features.  “Well, the Logans are highly thought of around here, so when you take up with one, people tend to think better of you.  And when that one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clyde</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well, that speaks even more about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey, too, leaned onto the bartop, not sure whether to cringe at the thought of everyone knowing about her and Clyde or to just sigh in resignation over it.  “So, it’s all over town, is it?  Me and Clyde?  How did anyone know?  It was just last night and then he took me out to the river this morning.  No one’s seen us together outside of the bar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia chuckled lightly, her expression softening.  “From the way Jimmy and Mellie were telling it, it was only a matter of time.  So, of course, the whole town knew.  Pay no mind to the gossipers.  Most of the people here are kind and genuine folk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.  The welcome is just overwhelming, at times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia lightly cupped Rey’s hand.  “While they probably haven’t said, I know Jimmy and Mellie are really thankful you came here.  I’ve heard them talk about how worried they were for Clyde.  He was in a dark place, understandably, when he came home after the accident.  Then, the only thing that held his interest was this place.  Never dated.  Didn’t even try.  Now, here you are and even I can see how much you’ve changed him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey lifted skeptical brows.  “How would you know that?  You haven’t even talked to him since you’ve come in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia beamed across at her.  “Because he keeps sneaking glances over here with the same look in his eyes that I see in Jimmy’s.  Now, then.  Mellie told me about some drink that she said you made for Clyde that first night you were here.  She said it ought to be the Duck Tape’s signature drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey laughed, remembering Mellie’s enthusiastic response that night.  “The Four Leaf Clover.  I made it, yes, but it isn’t my creation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take one.  It sounded good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey chatted with the other woman as she prepared the drink, glad the woman was easy to talk to.  When the subject came up, Rey mentioned Jannah and was pleased to find Sylvia could use the help in the clinic.  As others entered the bar or walked up to order drinks, Rey focused on serving and chatting with them, teasing some and lending a sympathetic ear to others.  Again, she and Clyde performed their intricate, crisscrossing dance behind the bar, fooling absolutely no one as to the real reason for it.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the midst of building a drink, she looked up at Clyde in surprise when he tapped her shoulder, his little grin playing about his lips.  “Someone’s anxious to see you.”  He nodded in the direction of the front of the bar, which she’d had her back to.  “I’ll take this.  You go on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nearly let out a squeal at the sight of Jannah sitting at the bar, grinning.  “Jannah!  You made it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take the rest of the night off.”  Clyde wore a broader smile as his gaze flicked between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?  No!  I’m not doing that.  She probably won’t stay long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey,” he said with much stubbornness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clyde,” she responded with just as much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, he huffed through his nose.  “Okay.  Fine.  Just trying to be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey did something she never thought she’d do in a million years.  Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, his facial hair tickling just a little.  “I know and I appreciate it, but I’m not leaving you hanging.”  She ignored the few whistles and good-natured ribbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she left Clyde to finish and slipped through the divider to hug the woman who was more a sister than a friend.  Rey led Jannah to an unoccupied area so they could talk without fear of being overheard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so good to see you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah’s gaze flitted over Rey.  “It’s good to see you, too.  You look amazing.  Happy.  Happier than I’ve ever seen you.”  Her soft smile turned to a teasing grin.  “So, that’s the incredibly sexy-sounding Clyde, huh?  The packaging definitely matches the voice.  Climbed that tree yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sure does,” Rey said with a dreamy smile.  “And no.  We’ve only just become a thing.  God, Jannah, he hasn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched </span>
  </em>
  <span>me but I’m already so far gone there’s no turning back.  Hell, there’s not even any tongue play when we kiss and I’m absolutely okay with that!  The ones we share are just so sweet and emotional and say so much more than one would think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Girl, you really do have it bad.  Good for you.  Hopefully, I’ll find what you have.”  Jannah looked back at the bar.  “And hopefully whoever it is is just as tall, dark, built, and gorgeous as your man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about tall.  Clyde’s the tallest I’ve seen so far, but hey, what do I know?  I haven’t been here that long, after all.”  Rey grinned.  “You never know, though.  For all you know, your someone could be right around the corner, literally and figuratively.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks later, Clyde still felt as if he was on cloud nine.  He and Rey made a point to see each other every day outside of the bar.  Sometimes, he picked her up and they had breakfast in town and simply walked around or visited the library.  Other times, they’d walk the park and enjoy the peace that enveloped them while there.  Usually, they were there early enough that the park was mostly empty.  Still others, she came to his place where they sat and cuddled and kissed, away from prying eyes.  He could admit, to himself, that, while he loved those particular moments, it was also torture because he was finding it more and more difficult to hold himself back.  He wanted so much to touch her everywhere, to have her touch on him, but he promised to abide by whatever boundaries she set, so he would wait for a sign that she wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier on this particular day in mid-June, Mellie had called to inform him that some mischief-makers had been out hitting places outside of town, so he thought he’d better head over to the Duck Tape to see if it had fallen victim.  The second he pulled into the driveway, he cursed.  The bar had not escaped notice.  A few of the main windows were spiderwebbed with cracks, no doubt from thrown stones.  Some of the porch posts had been broken nearly in two.  Three steps had been smashed.  Walking around the building, he cursed more.  There, in bright yellow so they stood out against the dark wood wall, were large phallic depictions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking out his phone, he captured all the damage, then began making phone calls.  Not too long after, he had someone from the sheriff’s department pulling in to survey the vandalism and take his statement, as well as an insurance agent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Real sorry you got hit like this, Clyde.  We are, of course, looking into the matter.  You’re not the only one.  Have you been inside?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you are, Hank.  No, I haven’t looked inside yet.  The doors are still locked so it should be fine.  Any idea who might’ve done it?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hank shook his head.  “Unfortunately, no.  With too much time on their hands, kids can get into a mess of trouble.  Check the inside for me, would you?  That way we know if anything has been touched.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde unlocked the front door and gingerly stepped inside.  Checking behind the bar, he noted the glassware and liquor bottles appeared unharmed.  A quick run-through of his office showed the same, as did his storage room.  He returned to Hank and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing bothered in there like I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well, that’s something, at least.  Take care, Clyde.  Might think about getting some video cameras or something.  I’ll add all this to the file.  When we know something, we’ll let you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Appreciate it, Hank.”  Once the deputy had gone, Clyde turned his attention to his insurance agent, Sophie Paterson.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sure is a shame what some kids will do for kicks,” she said with a shake of her head.  “Alright, Clyde, I’ve documented everything.  I just need you to sign a few forms.  We’ll get payment out to you as quickly as we can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was why he preferred Sophie’s company to some of the national chains.  They didn’t stall.  They didn’t try to get out of making any payouts.  They didn’t even low-ball the amounts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sophie.  I reckon I have a lot to do so I’d best get into town and get what I need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how Clyde spent half his afternoon, making arrangements for replacement windows, purchasing wood required to repair the railing and the steps, and wood stain and sealant to cover the graffiti.  Back at the bar, he dumped his purchases onto the porch with a sigh.  He could swing a hammer - he’d done it as a child - so the steps wouldn’t be a problem.  The posts of the porch rail might be.  He’d have to leave that and enlist Jimmy’s help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a familiar vehicle had him turning in surprise.  Once Rey had parked, he remarked, “Didn’t expect to see you this early.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey joined him at the foot of the steps, taking in the destruction.  “Earl heard on his police scanner that someone had been dispatched out here, gave me the rest of the afternoon off.”  She shook her head, dismayed.  “Wow.  Someone really messed this place up.  How bad is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde shrugged, not wanting Rey to worry too much about it.  “Not as bad as it could be.  Just outside stuff.”  She started to turn the corner to see the side of the building, catching Clyde’s attention.  “Oh, don’t go … that way.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Face aflame, Clyde rounded the corner, too.  “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey turned away from the crude depiction of juvenile humor to look up at him.  “So, where do we start first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde would have been lying if he said her declaration hadn’t surprised him.  “We?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, Clyde.  Do you really think I’m going to leave you to all of this?  I may not be able to help with the steps or the porch but I can at least use a paintbrush fairly well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And let her stare at </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>while she did it?  No.  “It’s fine, Rey.  No need for you to waste a perfectly good afternoon.  I’ll just get Jimmy to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hands on her hips, Rey stared up at him, a stubborn tilt to her chin, and Clyde couldn’t help but think how gorgeous she looked, her spirit flashing in her eyes.  A few beats of silence passed, those enchanting eyes of hers narrowing, her lips compressing, until he finally gave in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”  After retrieving the stain and the sealant, he handed her the brush.  “Let me know if you need anything.”  Leaning in, he pressed his lips to hers, letting them linger a few moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde returned to the front to start breaking up the smashed wood of the steps for removal.  He’d just lain down the first new plank of wood and was preparing to nail it into place - now more thankful than ever for his new hand - when Rey’s tentative voice drew his attention.  She stood at the corner of the building holding a heavily swollen arm that was rapidly turning purplish.  Dropping everything, Clyde rushed over to her, his heart hammering in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Very gingerly, he held her arm.  “What happened?  Never mind.  Get in the truck.  I’m taking you to Sylvia.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey refused to budge.  “I’ll be fine, Clyde.  It was a wasp.  You have a nest along the roofline.  I get this way on occasion when I get stung.  I just need some Benadryl or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde, however, wasn’t having any of it.  Very succinctly, he said, “Get in my truck, Rey.  I want to be sure.”  When she still looked like she wanted to argue, he added, “I’ll pick you up and put you there myself if I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After letting out an irritated sound, Rey crossed to his truck and climbed in.  Clyde couldn’t have been more grateful she had.  If he’d had to toss her over his shoulder, it would have jostled her arm, probably making things worse.  Noting the time, he suppressed a wince.  It wouldn’t be long before he had to open the bar.  He’d worry about that later.  Jumping into the truck, he rushed, while still being careful, into town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he reached the clinic, the swelling had reached her bicep, her entire arm now twice its normal size.  Flying out his door, he’d rounded to Rey’s side before she could even hop out.  Wrapping his hand around her left arm, he hauled her inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sylvia!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, there wasn’t anyone else in the waiting area.  Sylvia rushed in.  “What’s … ?”  She took one look at Rey’s arm and ushered her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly,” Rey insisted, “it’s nothing.  A simple allergic reaction to a wasp sting.  It happens.  I just need an antihistamine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better safe than sorry,” Sylvia replied in a no-nonsense tone.  Her gaze took in Clyde’s near panic, his sweat-drenched shirt.  “It’s close to five o’clock.  Why don’t you go get yourself cleaned up?  By the time you get back, I should have Rey ready to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Torn between needing to stay with Rey, to see for himself that she would be okay, and needing to shower and change, Clyde hesitated.  At Sylvia’s shoo-ing motion, he huffed through his nose and walked out.  Before he went home, however, he headed for the lawn and garden shop for some wasp spray, feeling more than a little guilty.  He should have paid more attention.  He was lucky Rey wasn’t deathly allergic.  He could have lost her due to his negligence.  The thought shook him to his core and he had to take a moment in the store parking lot to get his trembling and shortness of breath under control.  He was well aware his luck wouldn’t hold out forever.  Logans weren’t known for luck of any kind except for the rotten kind.  Something was bound to happen.  He could only hope Rey didn’t perish when it did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, is Rey not working tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde looked up at the question.  Rey’s friend Jannah sat a few stools to his left.  He knew Rey considered her a dear friend, almost a sister.  He supposed it made sense.  They had been fostered by the same miserable excuse for a man, after all.  They were so much alike personality-wise that one would have mistaken them for real sisters if it weren’t for the fact they were total opposites in looks.  Whereas Rey was mostly pale with a kiss of sun, Jannah’s skin was a warm medium brown.  Rey’s hair hung to her shoulders in soft waves, while Jannah’s was a riot of curls, often tamed with a headband of some sort.  Rey had once confessed her mild jealousy over Jannah’s flawless complexion, and yes, he supposed it was nice, but he loved Rey’s.  He told her he loved the way her golden tan made her look as if she was reflecting the sun’s own light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not tonight.”  He fought to keep his self-loathing from his voice, but it came through anyway.  “Thanks to my negligence, she’d been stung by a wasp.  She’s sound asleep in my office right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah’s entire demeanor softened.  “Hey.  Don’t blame yourself.  Wasps are everywhere.  She could have been stung just walking down the street.  It doesn’t make it any easier to see how badly she reacts to it, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had bothered to check for nests, I’d have known it was there and could have dispatched it immediately.  She wouldn’t have had to deal with it.  Instead, I got lazy and didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clyde, Rey wouldn’t want you beating yourself up over this.  Look at it this way.  At least you were here to help her.  Lucky thing, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of helping, that just made him feel worse.  “Until my luck runs out, which it’s bound to do.  Us Logans aren’t lucky.  Just a matter of when the other shoe drops.”    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah tilted her head as she studied him.  “I don’t know.  Depends on how you want to look at it.  It seems to me that you and your family have been pretty lucky for some time now.  Jimmy’s got Sylvia and a daughter.  Mellie has a career she enjoys and already owns her own house.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>could have lost more than your hand.  You have this place.  You have Rey.  Most of all of that has come about longer than six months ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of what she said made a bit of difference to Clyde.  “All the more reason to be looking for the shoe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah stood, patted his arm, and said, “Just don’t miss the right kind of signs while looking for the bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde watched her walk out, not sure how to take her comment.  He was being a realist.  Wasn’t he?  Or had he already missed some sort of sign that Rey had sent out, disappointing her in the process?  He certainly had something to think about.  He spent all evening thinking about it, especially when he had a free moment and checked on Rey, gently running the back of his fingers over her soft cheek.  While still large, her arm wasn’t as discolored as before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I miss something?” he barely whispered, not wanting to wake her.  “If I did, I’m sorry and hope you try again.  Don’t give up on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Clyde!  Come on!  Come see what I can do!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poor Clyde looked so conflicted as to whether to go or stay that Rey took pity on him.  “Go on.  I’m fine.”  He still didn’t seem too sure, so Rey gave him an encouraging shove.  “Go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be long.”  He placed a light kiss on her lips before turning to face his niece.  “Okay, Sadiebug, let’s go see what new thing you’ve learned to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey hadn’t missed the scowl on the little girl’s face, but somehow Clyde had.  Either that or he was ignoring it, which was possible.  Jimmy’s daughter had obviously not taken too kindly to the idea of having to share her Uncle Clyde’s attention or affections.  She’d stared stonily at Rey when introductions had been made before turning her back and ignoring her, addressing Clyde instead.  This being Sadie’s tenth birthday party, Rey figured her inclusion in the family get-together hadn’t been appreciated.  Jimmy had admonished the girl for her rudeness, but Rey, not wanting to cause any trouble, insisted he not be too harsh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Digging a cold bottle of water out of the cooler, Rey surveyed the chaos.  Ten little girls played in the river - the same spot Clyde had taken her to - while even younger twin boys ran around like their pants were on fire, hooting and hollering.  Jimmy’s ex, Sadie’s mother, and her husband, parents of the boys, were present, something that surprised Rey a little.  They seemed to get on well enough.  The husband, Moody she thought they’d said, currently manned one of the grills, while Bobbie Jo seemed busy chatting with several of the girls’ parents.  Mellie and … Joe? … were teasing Jimmy over something.  She didn’t see Sylvia right off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Returning to the blanket Clyde had spread on the ground under a tree for the two of them, Rey dropped onto it and drank deeply.  Chaos was the right word for it but it was the good kind of chaos, one she had never been a part of before.  It was a bit overwhelming, so she really didn’t mind sitting on the sideline and watching the action.  If Sadie’s instant rejection stung a little, well, Rey hid it behind her bright smile.  She told herself it wasn’t personal, but it felt like it, all the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>True to his word, Clyde returned in a short amount of time, a bottle of something dwarfed in his large hand.  He smiled when he spotted her, plopping onto the blanket behind her and pulling her back against his chest.  Though she squirmed a little at his wetness, she truly didn’t mind.  In fact, it felt rather nice on her heated skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she want to show you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s learned to do flips, forward and backward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling her hair over one shoulder, Clyde pressed tiny little kisses along the back of her neck that had goosebumps breaking out all over her.  She struggled to remember what they were talking about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, um, that’s good that she can do that,” she said a little breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey found herself wishing they were alone so she could drag Clyde off behind the waterfall and actually straddle his lap as she’d nearly done the last time they were here.  Moving their relationship forward had been on her mind a lot lately.  In the last week alone, she’d awakened either so aroused from having dreamed of them together that she had to perform a little self-service or awakened just as she climaxed.  It was a huge jump from tender kisses and no touching to passionate, tongue-dueling kisses and straddling his lap, though.  What if he wasn’t ready for that?  Never mind.  From what she could tell, pressed as tightly to him as she was, she could feel his readiness.  She just had to figure out how to let him know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I thought we could get away with it, I’d take you off somewhere and really kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moved from her neck to her left shoulder, keeping the touch of his lips frustratingly light, sending little shockwaves throughout her body.  Swallowing past her suddenly dry throat, she murmured, “If I thought we could get away with it, I’d pin you against a tree and really kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde’s entire body tensed, his lips suddenly still against the outer curve of her shoulder.  His breath hitched as he turned his eyes up to her, desire burning rather plainly in them.  “I … would like that.  Very much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle Clyde, you said you would watch!  You can’t watch from over here!  Me and Tanya found something and I wanted to show you but you’d gone!  Come see it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instant mood killer.  For lack of anything better to do, she took the bottle of hard lemonade, she now saw, from Clyde and took a swallow.  It didn’t taste too bad, really, but apparently, it had been the wrong move to make.  The little girl glared balefully for a second before turning back to her uncle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sadie grabbed Clyde’s arm.  “Come on, Uncle Clyde!  You promised!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did watch you, Sadiebug.  You’re doing real good with those flips.  I’ll be along again in a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  Now.  It’s my birthday!  You’re supposed to be paying attention to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde’s chest expanded as he heaved a sigh.  “Now, Sadiebug - ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watching the girl’s expression grow darker and catching sight of Jimmy heading their way, Rey patted Clyde’s knee.  “It’s fine.  Go.  Have fun.  She’s right.  It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> her birthday.  You have obligations you’re not fulfilling sitting here with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey - ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled up at him, hoping that would convince him to go before Jimmy reached them and caused a scene she very much wanted to avoid.  “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>day.  It should be about her.  Just go.  As I said before, I’m fine right here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Very reluctantly, Clyde scooted away from her so he could get to his feet.  Momentarily reclaiming his drink, he took a swallow and handed it back.  He was annoyed, she could tell, but she also knew he would never let it show, not to his niece.  Rey watched him get pulled back to the water.  At least they were on the same page as far as where their relationship was heading next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try not to let her get you down,” Sylvia advised as she sat next to Rey.  “She treated me the same way for a while.  She’ll loosen up once she gets to know you.  From what I’ve seen and heard, Clyde’s always doted on her.  Now he isn’t and she doesn’t know how to take that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know,” Rey said, brightly.  Probably a little too brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia looked over at her, sympathy written all over her face.  “It doesn’t take the sting away, though, does it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey held the other woman’s gaze for a brief moment before dropping her eyes to the bottle in her hand.  She shrugged and began peeling at the label.  “It doesn’t matter.  This is Sadie’s day.  She deserves to have all the attention.  It’s only right.  Really, I probably shouldn’t even be here.  This kind of thing is usually reserved for family.  Right?”  She felt proud that her voice didn’t wobble in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvia surprised Rey by draping an arm across her shoulders.  “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>family.  You have been the instant Clyde hired you, so you’re right where you should be.  Well, maybe not left on this blanket, but you belong here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.  I appreciate that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After giving her an encouraging squeeze, Sylvia left.  Rey fiddled with the bottle a little more, determined not to brood over a little girl’s dislike.  Ten seconds later, a large hand took the one not holding onto the bottle and tugged Rey to her feet.  Without saying a word, Clyde led her off down the river a short way, far enough to be out of eyesight and earshot of everyone and to take a few minutes for anyone to reach them.  He looked so … determined, so … grim … that she feared she’d messed up somehow.  He didn’t stop until they stood under a tree, which he abruptly backed her up against, pinning her there with his body, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The touch of his tongue as it slid past her lips set off an inferno inside her.  She whimpered and moaned, furiously meeting his intrusion, eliciting a moan that she felt vibrate in his chest before it ever escaped past his lips.  One hand slid under his shirt to catalog the muscles of his chest, skin to skin, before moving to his back and pressing him closer.  The other skimmed over his shoulder blade to hook onto his shoulder but immediately fell away to grab his hand and encouraged him to touch her, gasping as his thumb found her beaded nipple.  The next thing she knew, he’d untied her swimsuit top, palming her, one side then the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde ended the kiss to plead, “May I look, Rey?  I want to see you.  I want to taste you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s head dropped back to the tree trunk, only able to whisper, “Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than leaning down to reach her, he lifted her up to his mouth, which Rey took full advantage of by wrapping her legs around his waist, finding purchase by burying her hands in his hair.  He whispered something but she didn’t catch it.  Then, his tongue played over her right nipple, pulling moans from them both.  Sucking it into his mouth sent little electric shocks straight to her core, the hairs on his lip and chin soft against her skin as he changed the angle.  The throbbing between her thighs intensified, her hips bucking against his stomach reflexively.  He moved to her other breast and Rey nearly came undone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Clyde, that feels so good!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She received a growl of agreement in response.  After toying with that one a bit, Clyde managed between hitched breaths, “I want to make you feel real good, Rey.  Will you let me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!  Please, Clyde!  I need you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a little shifting, he attacked her lips again.  His hardness pressed against her and that was all it took for the tight ball of tension in her to suddenly release.  Rey cried out, her hips bucking convulsively with each intense wave of pleasure, clinging desperately to Clyde as she drowned in the intimacy.  Two seconds later, he tensed, half-growling, half-moaning his own enjoyment, muffled from the press of his mouth to hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally coming down from the high and able to breathe again, albeit irregularly, Rey loosened the grip she had of Clyde’s hair, lightly combing her fingers through the silky damp locks.  A little humming sound emanated from him as he nuzzled her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sunshine, that was absolutely amazing.  You’re so damn beautiful.”  He punctuated his declarations with light little kisses along her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grinned at the use of a curse word, mild one though it was.  Clyde seemed utterly relaxed, his guard down.  She really liked him like this and hoped to see him this way again.  Idly, she wondered if he even realized he used the word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I seem to recall saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the one against a tree.”  She felt him tense so she rushed to add, “Not that I’m complaining.  I don’t regret a thing that just happened.  I can’t.  It felt incredible, and I’d love to feel it again.  I do have to ask, though, what brought that on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde lifted his head, his lips twitching, amusement shining in his lovely brown eyes.  “I reckon our conversation before we were interrupted had a lot to do with it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but I get the sense there’s something else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All traces of amusement left his face as he let out a breath.  “Sadie.  I’m sorry she’s acting the way she is.  I don’t wish to ignore her, but I don’t want to ignore you, either, and I was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey cupped one of Clyde’s cheeks, nearly breathless at the pleading in his eyes, her heart almost breaking.  Puppy eyes, she’d heard used before.  “Clyde, you weren’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not on purpose.  As for Sadie,” Rey shrugged, “it’s alright.”  Seeing he was about to argue, she stopped the words with a press of her thumb against his lips.  “She’s having a hard time.  It’s understandable.  Sylvia told me it was the same with her.  We just have to give her time to adjust.  She’s used to having your undivided attention.  In hindsight, today was probably not the best day to spring me on her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t like that.  She knew about you.  I know Jimmy talked to her.  I made sure of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, knowing and seeing are two different things.  Don’t be too hard on her.  She’s at the age now where she doesn’t want to be a little kid but still craves attention from those she loves.  She’s confused and doesn’t know what to do about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe so.  It don’t matter none.  She needs to mind her manners.  She knows to respect her elders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And she will.”  Rey allowed a little smile to play about her lips.  “She’s just not used to sharing her uncle with anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she’d hoped, she received a grin in return.  “Well, she’ll have to get used to it because I have no plans of letting you go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good because I have no plans to go anywhere.  We’ve probably been gone long enough.  Let’s get wet and head back.”  Clyde’s arched brows and smirk had Rey rethinking what she’d said.  With a playful shove, she said, laughing, “In the river.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde didn’t let her down as he walked to the river’s edge and Rey didn’t argue.  She was enjoying feeling the flexing of his muscles beneath her, relishing being allowed to touch him wherever she wished, and luxuriated in running her hands freely through his hair.  God, she loved his hair!  He had better hair than she did!  Dropping her head to his shoulder, she sighed in utter contentment.  Clyde didn’t stop until they were waist deep.  He kissed her deeply and enthusiastically for a moment, breaking it only to dunk the two of them under the surface, where she took the time to re-tie her top.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of play, Rey splashing Clyde and getting as good as she gave, they decided to head back.  As they approached a bend, shrieks of childish laughter reached her ears, lots of splashing.  Clyde suddenly stopped and pulled her against his chest, taking her lips in another heated kiss, his tongue darting past her lips to find her own.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A young voice outed them.  “Eww!  They’re kissing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking into giggles, Rey pulled back.  “Oops.  Busted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I reckon so.  Let’s go get a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rounding the corner, Rey immediately felt a certain little girl’s glare, but Rey felt too blissful to let it bother her.  She and Clyde caught a little ribbing for their ‘PDA’ but not much was said and were left alone after.  Rey opted for another bottle of water, figuring her other one was likely hot by that point.  Clyde went for another lightly alcoholic drink, this one with lemon, strawberry, melon, and guava flavors according to the label.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nudged his arm.  “You can get something stronger, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do know, yes, but I don’t much care for beer.  Besides, I’ll be driving later.”  He looked back into the ice chest, reading off the labels.  “There are other flavors.  One has a mix of lime, lemon, green melon, and orange.  Another has strawberry, blueberry, raspberry and blackberry.  Your last choice has orange, apple and peach.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to live a little, Rey reached in and grabbed the one with the berry flavors.  These drinks didn’t have much alcohol to them so shouldn’t affect her too badly.  Noticing Clyde’s raised brows and grin, she rolled her eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be so shocked.  If I’m fine with Fireball, I’ll be just fine with this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They settled on the blanket, Clyde all but wrapped around Rey, his back against the tree, knees raised.  Rey settled against his warm, damp chest and allowed her mind to drift, the chatter not far away fading into the background.  The heat making her feel drowsy, Rey turned sideways and snuggled against him, much to Clyde’s amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleepy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm.  Lots of excitement today.”  She grinned when he tightened his hold on her, knowing he’d caught her meaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In her ear, he murmured, “I’d like nothing more than to take you behind the waterfall again.  Maybe next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey planted a kiss to the underside of his jaw, skimming up to his earlobe and behind it, noting his shuddering gasp and barely audible moan.  “I look forward to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her peaceful drowsing didn’t last.  Mere minutes later, she felt every muscle of Clyde’s tense up.  Popping an eye open, she spotted Sadie slinking her way over to them, switching directions when she thought someone was watching.  Rey made to move, but Clyde refused to let her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She can’t adjust if she don’t see us together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What difference does it make if I’m here or beside you?  We’re still together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde mashed his lips together in determination, a gesture Rey found absolutely adorable.  “You in my arms is a sight she’ll be seeing a lot of.  Might as well get a headstart on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, it didn’t matter.  Jimmy’s shrill whistle and his exclamation of cake and ice cream, followed by presents, diverted Sadie’s attention, and she headed for one of the laden picnic tables.  Figuring that was their cue, Rey scooted away from Clyde so both could get to their feet and join the others.  She approached the table a little nervously.  She’d insisted on making the cake to do something to show her thanks to the Logans for accepting her so readily.  Upon hearing Sadie preferred spice cake over other flavors, she’d decided to make the girl her own small cake and a regular yellow with chocolate frosting for everyone else.  One side of her hoped someone mentioned that she’d made the cakes, just to impress the birthday girl and change her opinion.  The other side silently begged Sylvia and Jimmy not to say a word, not while she was around, at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her luck did or didn’t hold depending on which side of Rey was doing the ‘thinking’.  Sylvia took one bite of cake and lit up.  “Oh my God, Rey, this is good!  What did you put in this to make it taste better than a regular cake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From her peripheral vision, Rey saw Sadie freeze with her second bite of her special cake halfway to her mouth, those laser blue eyes focused in on her.  With prickling cheeks, Rey shrugged, hyper-aware of everyone tasting their pieces and staring at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing unusual, I promise.  It’s just something I enjoy doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A huge bite disappeared between Clyde’s lips, a fierce look on his face just seconds later.  “Sunshine, you need to quit working for me and start a bakery.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What he said,” Jimmy added, nodding, his mouth somewhat full.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, Rey quipped, “He likes his bacon burned.  What does he know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That garnered laughter from Sylvia, Jimmy, and Mellie, and an indignant protest from Clyde.  “Hey!  That’s just cruel, Sunshine, after complimenting your baking and all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey cut off a bite from her own cake piece and motioned with it as she said, “You said it because you knew I wouldn’t do it anyway.”  Grinning cheekily, she popped the cake bit into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said it ‘cause I meant it.”  He paused a moment, then admitted,   “And ‘cause I knew you wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That set the others off again.  Mellie practically crowed between laughter, “She sure got you pegged, Clyde.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rather sullenly, Clyde turned to Mellie.  “Hush.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey was enjoying the teasing between siblings until Clyde turned those damn puppy eyes on her.  Those, coupled with his naturally pouty lips, she just couldn’t withstand their power.  “Don’t give me that look,” Rey nearly whined.  “Ugh.  Okay, fine.  I was wrong to say it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he looked at her so smugly after that, Rey picked up the remaining piece of cake from his plate and held it up close to his face.  With a grin she said, “Eat it or wear it.  Your choice.”  Wisely, he opened his mouth.  She crammed in the whole bit left, much to everyone’s hilarity.  Granted, it wasn’t a lot of cake, but it was definitely a mouthful.  Just for good measure, she smeared a dab of frosting over the tip of his nose.  She did take pity on him, though, and gave him her bottle of water to help wash down the cake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once his mouth was mostly empty and he’d cleaned his nose of frosting, he muttered, “You said </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  He sucked off any remaining frosting from his fingers.  “That implies one or the other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not sorry in the least, Rey shrugged, still grinning.  “I couldn’t resist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde swallowed a bit more water.  Cavalierly, and with a hint of a grin and tilt of his head, he replied, “That’s fine.  Someday, I reckon I won’t resist, either.  Strike when it’s least expected.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And before things go downhill from there,” Jimmy cut in, “it’s time for presents!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone moved over to the other table, but Rey held Clyde back, wiping away little bits of cake and frosting from his face that he’d missed.  Somewhat anxiously, she asked, “You’re not mad at me, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Capturing her hand, he pressed a kiss to her palm.  “Sunshine, it would take a lot more than that to make me angry with you.  I know it was all in fun.”  Releasing her hand, he skimmed a finger over her cheek, his voice softening.  “I’m just glad you’re enjoying yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I definitely have.”  Clyde’s raised brows and twitching lip proved he’d picked up on her meaning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little excited squeak over an unwrapped present diverted their attention.  Stepping closer to the table, Rey watched nervously as the time drew nearer for the girl to open the one from Clyde and her.  Rey had insisted on being the one to get it, and Clyde gladly let her, citing not knowing what to get his niece.  After discreet inquiries, she discovered Sadie held an interest in cooking.  Finding a set of child-sized cooking utensils and measuring tools, complete with special kid-safe knives and an apron was a miracle, and Rey snatched it up in a hurry.  Now, she wondered how well it would go over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde seemed to pick up on her nerves because he stood behind her and encouraged her to lean against him, his arm remaining wrapped around her, his fingers gently caressing her ribs.  In the end, the gift was met with mixed emotions.  Sadie had been ecstatic over it until she’d learned it was a combined gift from Uncle Clyde and </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Then, it was cool politeness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good choice,” he whispered in her ear.  “You saw how excited she was.  She’ll be thanking you soon.  You just wait.  Then, she’ll be begging to cook with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde brushed his lips over the shell of her ear.  “You say that now.  She can be relentless.  You saw that firsthand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe so, but at least it would be a positive sort.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not too long after that, the party began to break up.  Evening drew close, so Rey left with Clyde to prepare for work, giving him a heated ‘see you later’ kiss at Mellie’s door.  With a little time to kill, she called Jannah and talked to her about Sadie’s reaction to her presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, someone’s jealous.  You said it hadn’t been too long ago that Jimmy and Sylvia became a thing, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s been a lot of change happening in that little girl’s life recently.  I’m sure she’ll calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little exasperated at everyone’s repeated words of </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s jealous and doesn’t understand, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rey huffed out a breath.  “I know, okay?  You and I both know what it’s like to have your world turned upside down.  I get where the girl’s coming from.  I still can’t help but feel like I shouldn’t have been there.  I felt really bad for Clyde.  He felt like spending time with one of us was ignoring the other, but he insisted I go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the girl was going to have to see the two of you together at some point and she couldn’t be at the bar so … ”  Jannah, too, let out a little breath.  “It’s a tough situation all around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey decided she’d had enough talk about Sadie for one day and changed the subject.  “So, how’s it going at the clinic?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going well.  Oh!  You won’t believe it!  Someone came into the clinic this morning!  Really hot!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grinned, hoping this would go the way she thought it was.  “Oh?  Do tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He walked in wearing blue jeans, a plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows, and he wore these cute black, browline frame glasses.  You know the kind.  Where the frame covers the top of the lenses while the rest of them are exposed?  I guess most people would call them horn-rimmed.  Anyway, you know I’m a sucker for a man in glasses.  His name’s Ron.  He’s from a small town in Pennsylvania and is a cop.  He’s here on vacation, said he’d just worked a case involving a bunch of bodies.  Guess he decided to take some time off.  Well-deserved from the sound of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.  And he entered the clinic, why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Burned his hand while grilling.  Not too bad, though.  Just enough that I had to hold it and smear some ointment over it.  Bandaged it a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?  Come on!  Was he interested?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah giggled, her words gushing out of her when she said, “Yes!  He’s taking me out tomorrow night!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great, Jannah!  I hope it goes well for you!  So, what does this guy look like?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s tall, a pretty good body from what I could tell.  His hair is dark and a little longish on the sides - they cover his ears quite a bit - but just brushes his collar in the back.  He’s got the prettiest brown eyes you ever saw.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey made a disagreeing sound.  “I’d have to argue with you over that one, but okay.  Sounds nice.  If it all goes well, bring him by the bar.”  Her expression turned wicked.  “Or, if it goes </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>well, don’t come by.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two friends chatted a bit longer.  Rey hung up the phone, excited for her dearest friend.  Things were looking up in two of the three sectors of her world and that wasn’t bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reach Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clyde gets some devastating news.  July 4th picnic with friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sensitive topic for the first part of this chapter.  We earn some of our tags here.  Not a lot of detail but mentions.  If you're struggling, whether a veteran or not, I urge you to seek help.</p>
<p>Kudos to the person who made the manip of Adam and Domhnall.  I don't know who did it but they deserve great praise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The price of freedom is eternal vigilance.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>-- John Philpot Curran</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was one holiday Clyde didn’t like it was July 4th.  Odd, he would admit, being a veteran and all.  It wasn’t the holiday, itself, that he hated.  It was what came with it.  Fireworks.  The artillery and rockets in particular.  Every year since he’d been discharged, he’d spent the evening holed-up in his house, often sitting on the floor, his back braced against the wall, covering his ears as best he could, and fighting off memories of being in Iraq.  It never did any good because people often left the town proper to let off their fireworks.  Though he never said a word to Jimmy or Mellie about any of it, his constant begging off joining in the revelry probably clued them in to some extent.  Thankfully, they left him alone with a quick check-in or two before things really got started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This year, he knew, would have to be different.  Rey would want to join in, or at least would want to watch, and she would, of course, expect him there, too.  Dread over the coming holiday - just two days away - sat in his stomach like a stone, making him slightly nauseous.  He couldn’t tell Rey.  It was difficult enough admitting to himself just how panicked he could get hearing those things shoot off and explode, the screaming launch and subsequent boom, so eerily close to actual military armament at times.  Some years were worse than others.  But, yeah, he’d go and suffer through it.  For her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sprawled on his couch, body tense, his mind replaying key moments during his two tours where things could have gone seriously wrong for him and actually did for others, one of his brothers-in-arms came to mind.  A redhead by the name of Hux.  He and Hux had been close, but then he was going home, leaving Hux behind.  It was difficult to keep in contact after that.  Clyde hadn’t really been in a good place mentally after that IED took half his arm.  By the time he’d come to terms with his new reality, months had passed and getting into contact with someone on active duty, especially Special Forces, was nearly impossible with near-constant missions, so communication between them diminished to a quick email here or there on occasion.  Clyde determined to try to get in touch with the man again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His house phone ringing jarred him out of his thoughts.  Not many people bothered with it.  If they wanted him, they usually called his cell.  The emotional, feminine voice on the other line rattled him further, not having heard it since he’d been discharged.  “Holdo?  Is that you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Logan, it’s me.  Listen, do you remember Hux?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I do.  I was just thinking I should get into touch with him again.”  Clyde’s instincts suddenly screamed something was wrong and that dread in the pit of his stomach intensified tenfold.  “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few sniffles came across the line, some sobs.  “Logan … Clyde, he’s gone.  Suicide.  I guess he’d been depressed for years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde squeezed his eyes shut, the phone falling away from his ear.  Elbow on his knee, he dropped his head into his hand, silently repeating </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, no, no </span>
  </em>
  <span>like some sort of good luck charm that would change what he’d just heard.  Launching himself from the couch, he paced his living room, his hand burying itself into his hair and yanking, giving him a physical pain to focus on rather than the emotional one.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing the phone receiver still lay where it had fallen, he picked it up, his voice quivering with suppressed emotion.  “Holdo?  Are you still there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still here.  I’m sorry, Clyde.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How?  When?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A combination of his medication and alcohol.  Neighbors say he’d kind of gone off the deep end there at the end.  Paranoia, PTSD really bad.  I don’t know.  I’m still getting details.  I just wanted to reach out and let you know.  I know you two were like brothers at one point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt soured his stomach to the point Clyde feared he’d be sick.  Breathing lightly through his nose, he managed to get out, “I appreciate that.  We were, yes, until we lost touch.  Call me when you get more information.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mashing the disconnect button, Clyde dropped the phone onto his coffee table and sat in stunned silence for half a second before he rushed to the bathroom.  After several long moments, his body decided stomach acid was just no real substitute for guilt and quit trying to rid itself of it that way.  He shakily sat against one wall, knees raised, head back as he forced himself to breathe and remember his one-time close friend, staring at the ceiling as if the memories played over its surface, his vision blurring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mit, I’m sorry,” he forced out, his voice strained and uneven.  “I’m so sorry.  I should have kept in touch.  Maybe I could have helped in some way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt swirled with grief like a hurricane inside his chest, creating a powerful build-up of destructive energy that Clyde actually feared what might happen if he moved from his spot.  Heart pounding, hands shaking, he tapped his head against the wall in the hopes that would alleviate the mounting pressure to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to unleash the power on </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Harder and harder he tapped.  Nothing worked.  Realizing he had his cell in his pocket, he dug it out, his fingers flying over the screen.  Ringing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Clyde.  What’s up?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t speak.  He possibly made a desperate noise, but he wasn’t certain of it.  He felt as if he was barely holding back the fury of the storm raging inside.  Rey’s cheerful greeting morphed to concern.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clyde?  What’s wrong?  What’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde’s lips moved, forming one word.  Her name.  No sound.  The dam was crumbling fast.  He swallowed, tried again.  “Rey.”  It betrayed his inner turmoil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clyde, where are you?  Are you home?”  Fear, now.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Movement in the background.  A door opened and shut.  Rey’s muffled voice.  “Earl!  I have to go!  Something’s going on with Clyde!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on.  Hope everything’s alright.  Take as long as you need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Muffled sounds Clyde couldn’t make out.  A door slammed and then what sounded like running footfalls, little puffs of air coming over the line.  “Clyde?  Stay with me.  Don’t you dare hang up.  I’m coming.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde banged his head against the wall again.  What was he doing dragging Rey into his … mess?  He should tell her to forget it, that he’d be okay.  The truth was, he wasn’t so sure he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be okay if he was left alone.  She kept talking but he was beyond answering now.  Holding himself together took every bit of his concentration.  Her panicked voice became a background hum.  His hand curled into a tight fist, ready to collide with something solid.  The urge to let go, to let that destructive energy wreak havoc on his surroundings, intensified.  His brothers and sisters weren’t supposed to become a sobering statistic!  But such was reality.  He knew.  He almost became one himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another door flew open, banging against a wall.  “Clyde?!”  Rushed footsteps.  “Clyde?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, she was suddenly there beside him, his guardian angel, to be the sunshine in his darkness.  Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his head down to her shoulder, fingers combing through his hair over and over, and it was such a relief to know he no longer was alone that he stopped fighting his twisting emotions.  Grabbing her, he pulled her so she straddled his lap, his face firmly planted in the hollow of her shoulder … and let go.  His grief and shame quietly poured from him with deep, gasping breaths.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever so slowly, Clyde’s awareness extended beyond the comfort given by the woman in his arms.  The hard bathroom floor.  The wall against his back.  His killer headache.  He felt like curling as much of himself around Rey and never moving again, but that wouldn’t solve anything, wouldn’t be a healthy response.  That’s what he’d learned back during those dark days after his medical discharge.  What were and weren’t healthy responses to troubling situations.  His breathing had evened out with only the occasional hitch marring its rhythm.  Sniffles.  He couldn’t seem to stop them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he inhaled deeply and let it out slowly.  Exhaustion tempted him to just close his eyes and surrender, but that was what started it all, to begin with, the buckling under something so powerful, seductive, that it seemed pointless to put up even a cursory objection.  Rey’s fingers continued to play in his hair, raking through the strands.  A repetitive motion he found so comforting that a little hum of enjoyment slipped past his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sniffle, Clyde lifted his head enough for their foreheads to meet.  Brushing her cheek, the wetness he encountered surprised him.  For a long moment, he could only stare in utter shock at the glistening trail on her skin.  Reverently, he swiped it away with a simple sweep of his thumb.  She’d shed tears.  For him.  She didn’t know anything of what had happened, but still, she’d wept.  Something of his confused amazement must have shown on his face when he lifted his eyes to hers because she softly drew her own thumb over one of his cheeks to rid it of its own dampness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It hurt to see you in so much pain.”  Her gaze danced over his face for a second before she slipped out of his hold.  “Come on.  You look absolutely exhausted.  Some rest will do you good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey gained her feet, gently took his hand, and coaxed him to stand.  Clyde did so somewhat robotically.  His muscles had stiffened while he’d sat there for however long it had been, and she was right.  He did need to rest.  He couldn’t deny it.  In fact, he was nearly out on his feet.  In his bedroom, Rey pulled down the comforter and gently pushed him onto his bed.  Guiding his head to his pillow, she pulled the blanket over him.  Fearing she’d leave him alone, Clyde grabbed her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips brushed his forehead, his nose, then his lips.  “I’m not going anywhere.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her remove her shoes and climb onto the bed beside him.  The moment she slid under the covers with him, Clyde rolled to his side, spooning behind her, her back pressed solidly against his chest.  Another hum, this time of contentment, of security.  Matching the rhythm of her breathing helped him clear his mind enough to slide into a deep slumber.  So deep, he had no clue Rey rose a few hours later to open the Duck Tape, run it for a short period, and slipped back into his embrace.  Morning came before he opened his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bacon.  He smelled bacon.  And eggs.   Squinting at the sun streaming in the window, Clyde fully awakened and yawned, rubbing at his eyes.  The news from the day before crashed over him and he slung his arm over his face with a tired sigh.  Another veteran lost to suicide.  It was such a cliche he’d laugh if it wasn’t so damn sad and unnecessary.  He still felt responsible but not to the overwhelming extent of the day before.  Logically, he knew his guilt only lay in the fact he didn’t try hard enough to keep in contact.  How many others he had served with had been discharged since him?  How many others were struggling with their experiences and were losing the battle?  He swore he’d find out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stumbling from the bed, he stepped into the hallway and froze.  Low murmurs came from the kitchen area.  Rey and Mellie.  A deeper voice.  Jimmy.  Clyde nearly turned back around, not wanting to face them yet.  Rey, he didn’t mind.  Mellie and Jimmy, though, he hadn’t expected.  Perhaps, he should have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you have no idea what happened?” Mellie asked, sounding as if she couldn’t believe Rey didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  He never said a thing yesterday.  I hope he does speak about whatever it was, but I’m not going to force him to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yesterday?  He’d slept that long?  What about the bar?  He never closed it except for July 4th.  On the heels of that thought came the realization of what else Rey had said.  Relief swamped him to the point of feeling weak and he leaned against the wall for support, his head hanging.  Mellie and Jimmy probably would keep badgering him about it.  They knew as well as he did that discussing things as serious as this was best.  It was all a part of the therapy he’d gone through.  Them, too, to learn how to respond to his moods and whatever he might say to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s the holiday.”  That was Jimmy.  “He always stays home that night.  Not once, since he got out of the Army, has he joined in.  Not that I can blame him, really.  He’s probably gotten a good look at what Hell is like.  It’s bound to affect a person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he had.  He’d become more acquainted with Hell than he’d ever wanted to be.  Such was war.  The emotional scars had mostly faded, but that didn’t mean they didn’t surface now and again.  Usually, they tortured him in dreams, but those were few and far between, now.  Jimmy and Mellie had kept him sane, had been there for him when he’d needed to lean on them the most, and here they were, ready to do so again.  Love for all three of them flooded him, blurring his vision, but Clyde forced the moisture away.  One thing at a time.  Bathroom.  Food.  Talk.  In that order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As one, all three looked up at him the second he turned the corner of the hallway into the living room.  Only Rey approached him, worry in her beautiful eyes.  The instant she stood in front of him, he hugged her close and bent to whisper in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her arms slid around his waist.  Just as quietly as he had spoken, she said, “I couldn’t just ignore you.  You were there for me when I needed you.  I’m glad I could return the favor.  I would have been there for you even if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>lent me your shoulder.  Now, come on.  You must be famished.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach agreed loudly, bringing a little smile to his lips.  “That I am, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sizzle of bacon hitting a hot skillet sounded loud in the room, drawing Clyde’s attention.  Jimmy stood at the stove, laying down strips of meat.  A glance at the table showed a platter of bacon, a bowl of scrambled eggs, and three empty plates.  They hadn’t begun eating yet.  Meaning, Mellie and Jimmy hadn’t been there long.  Rey drew him over there, pulling out his chair, and encouraged him to sit.  She took the chair beside him, sitting close but not crowding him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within a minute or two, Jimmy scraped the burned bacon onto a plate and set it in front of Clyde, then took the last seat.  The four of them ate in silence.  He could almost feel them holding their tongues until he signaled he wanted to talk about it.  He’d intended to wait until after he’d satisfied his hunger, but the words spilled from him anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a call yesterday.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absolute silence greeted that declaration for a moment before utensils continued scraping across plates.  Still, no one said a word, letting him get it out as he wished.  Clyde toyed with his second helping of eggs, rolling the little clumps around his plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing, he cleared his throat and went on.  “We lost another one.”  That garnered the others’ attention, Mellie and Jimmy with sad and worried expressions, Rey a little confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of my old friends, from the Army, I reckon he became really depressed after his tour was up.  He’d been on medication, but it didn’t help.  He couldn’t take it anymore, the adjustment, the mental pain.”  Clyde took the cup of water that Rey handed him, downed half of it.  “He loaded himself up with his pills and chased them with alcohol.  Never woke up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mellie pushed her plate away.  “Damn, Clyde.  I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy, too, pushed his half-eaten breakfast aside to prop his elbows on the table, dropping his chin to his raised hands.  He had a grimness about him that made it seem as if he knew the answer to his next question but asked it anyway.  “Who?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde clamped his jaw shut as if not giving it voice would make it not true.  Again, he knew he couldn’t hide from the truth.  The name burst forth from his lips before he had the thought to speak.  “Mit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy ducked his head, almost as if he was praying, but the words that he spoke weren’t a prayer.  “Aw, hell.  Clyde, I am so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The expression on Mellie’s face said she was trying to picture him.  “Mit.  He was the redhead with the light blue eyes, wasn’t he?”  Clyde nodded, a single tilt of his head.  “Damn.  He was a sweet guy.  A little excitable but sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s hand lightly squeezed his knee.  He could tell she didn’t fully understand.  Bracing himself with a heavy breath, Clyde attempted to explain.  “Mit and I, we were like brothers.  He saved my life more times than I can count.  You tend to get close to those who hold your life in their hands, sometimes quite literally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tightening grip told him more than her expression did that she understood the sentiment, and he reckoned she probably did, considering her own past.  “Long story short, we eventually lost touch after I got out.  I can’t help but figure I could have done something, seen something that might have prevented this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy looked over at him as if bracing himself for an argument.  “Clyde - ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jimmy, I know.  I’m not responsible for his choices.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy nodded, leaning back in his chair.  “Good.  I didn’t want to have to knock some sense into you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes darted between Clyde, Mellie, and Jimmy.  “Again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A ghost of a smile crossed Clyde’s face.  “A story for another time, Sunshine.  Suffice it to say that Jimmy has proven capable of holding his own against me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> His own lips curling up at the corners, Jimmy nodded again.  “With a bum knee no less.  And don’t you forget it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously, I haven’t.”  And that was that.  No more really needed to be said so Clyde left that subject alone.  He polished off his remaining bit of breakfast.  “So, unless I suddenly developed a case of sleepwalking, sleep-driving, and sleep-working, I didn’t get out of bed last night.  What happened with the bar?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mellie and Jimmy both turned their gazes to Rey, who immediately blushed.  “I, uh, opened the bar for a little while last night.  You weren’t in any shape to deal with it.  I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brow knit in puzzlement.  “Why would I mind?  You know what needs to be done and how to do it.  Thank you for doing it.  I wish you hadn’t had to, but you’re right.  I was too much of a mess to handle any of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mind.  It’s what you gave me the key for, right?  So I could open the place if you couldn’t be there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I reckon so, yes.  I just never expected it to actually happen.  Not so soon, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shrugged, then grinned.  “Call it luck that you gave it to me when you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the thing needed to lighten the mood a little.  It certainly lifted </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>spirits some.  Both of his siblings looked as if they wanted to laugh, Mellie biting her lip and Jimmy pressing his lips together, but weren’t sure they should.  Clyde decided to lead the way and expelled his breath on a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I reckon, just maybe, the Logan luck is heading in the right direction finally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he’d hoped, the somber atmosphere melted into something less heavy.  Talk turned to the cookout the following day back at the river.  Another Logan family tradition, with close friends in attendance, as well.  Clyde sat back and let the three talk through the planned menu, joy and gratitude bubbling up inside him over the fact Rey had come to him immediately, not asking any questions, that she’d stayed all night with him, and how well she fit in with his family.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to do anything but stare at her as she committed to helping with food, he realized something that stole his breath like a punch to the gut.  Despite not having known her long and having dated her even less, he loved her.  He full-on, with every fiber of his being, loved her.  That could mean only one thing.  He had to tell her his biggest secret.  He had to tell her and possibly lose her.  Rey deserved the truth.  Sylvia knew and might make the mistake that Rey did, too.  No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to be the one to say it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words were on the tip of his tongue but Jimmy spoke first.  “About Sadie … ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey instantly held up a hand.  “Jimmy, don’t.  Sadie’s world has changed a lot lately.  She’ll either come to accept me or she won’t.  You can’t push it.  If she doesn’t, well, I’ll just … keep out of the way when she’s around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Clyde started to speak, but Jimmy beat him to it, his expression determined.  “You will not.  You’re a part of this family.  You’re like a sister to us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mellie’s expression scrunched horribly as she stared at her brother incredulously.  “Eww.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Jimmy a moment to get her meaning but when he did he huffed in mild irritation.  “Obviously not to Clyde.  Jesus, Mellie.  I wasn’t aware I had to be that specific.”  He turned his focus back to Rey.  “Anyway, Sadie.  It don’t matter how she feels about you, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>show you the proper respect as is your due.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t push her.  That would only make her more resistant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words Clyde had been trying to say finally burst out of him.  “We need to tell her.”  Clyde’s determined gaze bounced between his siblings.  “She deserves to know.  Sylvia knows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quick glances darted around the table between the three Logans.  Rey’s confusion practically blasted him from where she sat.  He hoped this wasn’t a mistake, but if he and Rey were going to be a permanent thing - which he very much hoped so - she should be in the loop.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mellie eventually nodded her agreement.  Jimmy folded his hands on the table, took a final, searching look at Clyde, before nodding slowly.  “Yeah, I reckon you’re right about that.  Rey, I ask, for everyone’s sake, that you hear me out before you say a thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde silently watched her digest that.  She’d suddenly turned wary, and he supposed she had a right.  She had no clue as to what was about to be laid at her feet.  He fervently hoped she was the woman he thought her to be, carefully mulling over what she’s told, and putting the pieces in their proper places, rather than instantly reacting and shutting them all out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-kay.  I guess I can do that, or at least try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a decisive nod, Jimmy began.  “Good.  Did you ever hear about a robbery at Charlotte Motor Speedway a few months ago?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s brow scrunched up in a ridiculously adorable manner - in Clyde’s opinion - as she gave it some thought.  “You know, I think I remember hearing something about it.  Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Worried over the coming reaction she was bound to have, Clyde dropped his gaze to the table’s surface.  He couldn’t bear to see scorn, loathing, betrayal, pain, or anything of that nature in her eyes when she looked at him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mellie spoke up then.  “What do you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a lot.  There wasn’t a lot said about it.  I do remember, though, that they never caught the people responsible and that they got the money back, which I always thought was weird.  I don’t see what this has to do with anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy remained quiet.  Clyde focused so intently on the tabletop, it wouldn’t have surprised him if it caught flame.  The silence drew out to a full minute before Rey nervously laughed.  “Whoa.  Wait a minute.  Are you saying … ?  Are you saying you three … ?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde came close to wincing, imagining Rey’s expression at that moment of realization.  Did she hate them now?  Would she want to have anything to do with them, with him,  now that she knew the truth?  He couldn’t drag his eyes from the table to check.  He actually did flinch a little when she abruptly stood and paced a few steps away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy must have figured he should drop the final bomb since she hadn’t actually walked out.  “It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>plan.  Mellie, Clyde, Joe and his two brothers, and Earl helped me out.”  He confessed everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, my God!” Rey finally exploded.  “Do you realize how stupidly </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were?!  Any little thing slightly off and it would have been disastrous!  All of you would have been behind bars and I never would have … ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A jab of pain stabbed Clyde in the vicinity of his heart at the anger and distress he heard in Rey’s voice.  For several long beats, silence reigned.  Clyde still couldn’t force his eyes from the table as he waited, dread crushing his chest making it hard to breathe, to see what Rey would ultimately do.  In his mind, he begged her not to go.  Every muscle in his body tensed, ready to snap, when he heard her approach.  Her hands gently landing on his shoulders startled him, his head snapping up, his gaze flying to her face.  In her eyes as she gazed down at him, he saw, not betrayal or disgust as he’d expected, but acceptance and, did he dare think it, love.  He forgot about Mellie and Jimmy still sitting across from him as he and Rey conversed through looks alone.  At her silent reassurance, the tension in him melted away, leaving behind a full smile on his face and joy in his heart.  He and Rey would be fine.  Reaching up, he took her right hand in his and threaded their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To the others, she shot them a grin.  “I have to say, that was a fucking brilliant idea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Mellie ventured, “does this mean you don’t hate us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey actually snorted, wiggled her hand clasped in Clyde’s.  “You must think I go around holding hands with people I can’t stand.”  That drew near-hysterical laughter from all of them.  “Seriously, though.  This happened before I was ever around.  I’ve gotten to know all of you.  The fact that you kept just a small portion of what you could have actually says a lot.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re not doing anything like that again, right?”  It was more of a demand to agree than a question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy held his hands up.  “Nope.  The Logans are officially out of the crime business.  And just so you know, I had to convince Clyde to do it.  Even then, he didn’t really want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jimmy - ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t deny it, Clyde.  I knew you went along with it just to help me.  I promise, I’m not pulling you into something like that again.  Not going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something like that again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he had this uncontrollable urge to touch Rey beyond mere hand-holding, he tugged her into his lap, wrapping his arm around her middle, his fingers ‘innocently’ slipping under her shirttail to absently draw little designs on her skin below her ribs.  With her so close, he inhaled her sweetness and light scent with every breath, and it did a number on his self-control.  Rey wiggled, situated herself onto his left thigh, causing some very delicious friction against him in the process, as she finalized details for the cookout the next day, and Clyde just barely bit back a moan.  It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to remain silent during these kinds of discussions, thank God, because he didn’t think it was possible for him to voice anything more than a moan or grunt.  It didn’t help that Rey took to torturing him by tracing along his inner thigh, her fingers stopping just shy of a very alert and throbbing part of him.  The two of them hadn’t repeated their moment from Sadie’s birthday party a couple of weeks ago and Clyde wished his siblings would just leave already so he and Rey could have some time alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his siblings left.  The instant the door shut behind them, Clyde wrapped his arms around Rey’s middle and launched to his feet, her own dangling a few inches from the floor.  Dropping kisses along the nape of her neck, his long stride quickly ate up the distance to his bedroom.  At the side of his bed, Clyde loosened his grip on her just enough to let her slide down to the floor, both loving and regretting the decision as the sensation of her against him ramped up his desire, more blood rushing south, leaving him breathless and swallowing another moan.  The warning not to cross any boundaries floated into his head but the part of his brain in control at that moment chased it away.  The second Rey had regained her footing, she whirled in his arms to face him, eagerly reaching for him.  Good thing, too, because he couldn’t hold back any longer and captured her lips with his, his tongue attacking and retreating.  A little needy whimper sounded in her throat.  Music to his ears.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a growl, Clyde picked Rey up and climbed onto his bed, following her down, remembering at the last second to catch himself so he didn’t squash her.  Leaning onto his left elbow, he shoved her shirt up and over her head and took in the beauty that was her breasts, nipples puckered in the lacy cups that bound them.  Lowering his head, he lapped at a hardened pebble straight through the material, smirking a little when Rey’s hands dug into his hair and yanked him closer with a gasp and moan.  He toyed with the one, licking and swirling around it, before sucking it into his mouth and then paying the other the same attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Clyde!  Don’t stop!”  Not a second later, she tugged on his hair.  “Wait!  Wait!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?  Too much?”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t say it’s too much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a breathless laugh, Rey gasped, “Not nearly enough.”  She struggled to get her hands to her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he realized what she was attempting to do, Clyde moved just enough for her to accomplish her task, diving back in the instant she’d been freed.  He didn’t stay there long.  Down her sternum to her navel, he kissed, nibbled, and licked, receiving all manner of noises from Rey, all of which fueled the fire in his veins.  Grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, she tugged.  Clyde stopped kissing her long enough to rid himself of the garment, tossing it wildly over his shoulder.  Her fingers skimmed up over his ribs to his chest where her thumbs toyed with him, sending jolts of electricity straight to an area already painfully hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between quickened breaths, he managed, “Damn, Sunshine, that feels good.  Too good.”  It was true.  Much more of that and he’d be shooting off like those damn fireworks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a wicked smile, her fingers retraced their paths, dipping slightly into his waistband, stopping Clyde’s breath entirely, his eyes falling shut as he moaned in supreme agony and pleasure.  Those fingertips didn’t stop there.  Before he’d realized her intent, she had the button out of its hole and was working on lowering the zipper.  He wanted so badly to push himself against her hands.  A little pressure would be all it took to send him over the edge, which was precisely why he held himself rigidly still.  Plus, he needed to know what Rey truly wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what I’m doing, Clyde.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s good and all, but I’m not exactly … </span>
  <em>
    <span>prepared</span>
  </em>
  <span> … if you get my meaning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s fingers stilled as she looked up at him with eyes so full of desire, Clyde wished he hadn’t spoken.  She compromised.  “Okay, then, just inner layers.  Please, Clyde?  I need you.  I need to feel you against me with as few layers as possible between us.  I want to feel you against me when we both come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cock heartily agreed with that.  Pushing himself away from Rey tortured him but he knew it would be short-lived.  Working his zipper down with as little contact as possible for fear things would end before they began, Clyde shoved his shorts down his legs and stepped out - leaving him in black boxer briefs - watching Rey pull her own shorts down her shapely legs, leaving her in a pair of panties that matched her bra.  They covered her, sure, but not enough to completely hide what lay underneath.  He longed to kiss her there, but he wasn’t about to get greedy.  They were already pushing things as it was.  Besides, like Rey, he wanted the act, simulated or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second her shorts cleared her feet, Clyde’s control snapped.  No longer thinking about anything other than the both of them getting what they needed, he positioned himself so as to make maximum contact and, hopefully, rub her in the right spot.  Her legs locked around his hips, her arms around his back.  With a whimper, Rey lifted her hips to his.  Attacking her lips, he forced his tongue past hers in perfect synchronicity with his hips grinding into her, and, oh God, it was glorious!  He couldn’t stop.  He couldn’t even slow down, the need pounding through his veins just too great.  In fact, he could already feel the tension building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey.  Sunshine, I’m - ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too.  Oh, God, me, too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s hands dipped beneath his waistband and squeezed his ass.  And just like that, he went off, exploding into oblivion like a damn rocket, complete with accompanying shout mostly muffled by her lips.  The drought had done a number on his body as it seemed determined to wring every bit of pleasure out of the moment, bucking, rolling, and grinding against her damp heat.  He didn’t go off alone, at least.  Rey matched him stroke for stroke, desperate sound for desperate sound.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A final wave of pleasure crested then broke, leaving Clyde to collapse, feeling like jell-o, boneless and quivering, and struggling to get air into his lungs.  When he thought he could, he attempted to move, but Rey wouldn’t let him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” came her breathless plea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to be crushing you,” he said, just as short of breath as her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He compromised by easing his top half from her until they merely touched, leaving his lower half firmly in place.  The action created a tiny bit of friction, sending little shocks through his system.  His higher brain function clearly hadn’t come fully back online yet because his hips involuntarily sought to deepen contact, pulling equally deep moans from both of them.  He wasn’t the only one not fully satisfied with the more casual contact, apparently, since she countered his action, pressing against him with a level of need to match his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because it felt so incredibly good, Clyde gently rolled against her again, getting the same reaction.  He didn’t understand it.  He’d just had the most mind-blowing orgasm.  This gentle motion shouldn’t be sending little jolts of pure pleasure through him.  Tingling goosebumps shouldn’t be dotting his arms and making the hair stand on end.  And speaking of standing, his cock sure as hell shouldn’t be willing to make the attempt so soon.  None of it should be possible, but it all was happening, regardless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde lazily kissed along Rey’s jaw, nibbling at the silky skin, then using his tongue to soothe away the pain, tasting salt from their earlier exertion but also the sweetness that was inherently Rey.  He didn’t venture farther south, unwilling to break the gentle rhythm they had established.  After dropping kisses to Rey’s lips, nose, and eyes, he laid his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, and just felt everything he’d been too preoccupied previously to feel.  The flex and release of her leg muscles around his waist as she rose to meet his hips.  The slight sting of her nails in his back, no doubt leaving more half-moon marks in his skin to go along with the probable scratches she’d already put there - not that he’d utter a word of complaint.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nudging Rey’s nose with his own, Clyde murmured, “You’re so beautiful.  I couldn’t see how dim my life had become until you came along and lit it up like,” softly chuckling, he finished, “well, the fourth of July.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey expelled a laugh, lifting her head just enough to brush his lips with her own.  Her hands slid from his back to tangle in his hair.  “When my car broke down, I cursed it.  If I’d known then that I would soon be meeting the kindest, gentlest, sexiest cinnamon roll of a man, I would have bowed down to it in gratitude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cinnamon roll?  Clyde lifted his head so he could look into Rey’s eyes and asked warily, “Cinnamon roll?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Rey raised up to kiss him, her hands trailing from his hair to cup his jaw, her thumbs caressing him tenderly.  “It means a very good person who has faced more pain in their life than they truly deserve.  Someone too precious for the cruel world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds more like you, Sunshine, than me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>cinnamon roll.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde softly smiled down at the woman in his arms, his dimples peeking into view, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little.  “That I am.  For as long as you wish.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those three little words that meant so much very nearly slipped past his lips.  To help hold them in, he took her lips again, saying physically what he wouldn’t say verbally.  One day, he would, but not until she’d had time to decide if what they had was what she wanted, that it was good enough to last.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before too long, the heat that had simmered between them flared to life.  To Clyde’s initial amusement and later appreciation, Rey flipped them and took control.  He found he almost liked it better this way.  His hand now free, he could play with her breasts, cup her beautiful posterior, or tangle his fingers into her hair and pull her down to him for some heated kisses.  Yes, he liked having his hand free, and he was certain she did, too.  She proceeded to put to rest any doubt he might have had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Clyde helped Rey unload the truck of all the desserts she’d made - how in the hell had she done it all - he refused to look at his brother.  Just the thought filled him with embarrassment.  Yesterday, after insisting he felt better and that Rey should go help Earl or shop for what she needed for the cookout, she’d given in and left.  Clyde had found the scribbled note on his table.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Next time, make sure your guests have actually left before you get into bedroom stuff.  P.S. You were a Boy Scout.  How could you not be prepared?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He flushed now just remembering it!  Apparently, Jimmy had come back inside, searching for something or other and had ended up hearing a lot more than Clyde was comfortable with.  A part of him said it served Jimmy right for just walking back inside.  Rey didn’t have a clue and Clyde hoped for her to never learn of it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for the lack of preparation, that was no longer an issue, though he went all the way to Charleston for them.  No way would he be seen buying condoms in town.  Way too many busybodies for that.  As it turned out, going to Charleston worked in his favor, because he found something special he wanted to give to Rey, a little something to demonstrate just how much he appreciated her.  It currently rode in the cargo pocket of his shorts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took several trips to carry all of Rey’s containers to the table.  He set the final one on the last bit of space available.  Rey’s friend Jannah peeked at everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, girl, how much did you make?”  She picked up a mini blueberry, strawberry, and raspberry pie with little baked star shapes on the top.  “These are just too cute!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey shrugged but smiled brightly.  “Well, I knew there would be a lot of people here today, a lot of kids, so I planned accordingly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jannah opened another container and let out an excited squeal.  Catching sight of the pinwheel-shaped pastries, he nodded.  They were cute, too.  Reminded him of the toy he played with as a child, except these had strawberry and blueberry jams in the centers.  The dessert that tempted Clyde to swipe was the little sunflower-ish cakes.  Rey had called them mini bundt cakes.  These were white cakes, baked with blueberries and cherries, with blackberry jam to fill the center holes.  The final treat Rey had somehow found the time to put together - with the kids in mind, she’d said - were dessert kabobs, each one with alternating patterns of strawberries, powdered donut holes, and blueberries or blackberries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mellie came by to inspect the goodies, her eyes widening as she took it all in.  “Rey, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No trouble.  There are two things I can do fairly well.  Make drinks and bake.  Don’t worry, your kitchen is just as spotless as it was when I got started.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mellie waved a hand as if to bat away Rey’s assurance.  “I’m not worried about that.”  She glanced at Clyde and grinned, playfully smacking him in his still-taut stomach.  “I’m worried about Clyde’s figure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Casually, Rey quipped, “I’m not.  He’d work off the calories.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she said it so innocently, Clyde could see the humor sparkling in her eyes, telling him exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d be working off those calories.  He grinned back at her, letting her know he received her message loud and clear and was in full agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.  I’m not touching that statement with a ten-foot pole.”  Mellie headed off, presumably to find Joe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Jannah,” Rey ventured, rearranging everything so it all fit, “where’s this guy you’ve been telling me about?  Ron, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.”  Jannah scanned the crowd a moment, then pointed.  “He’s over there geeking out with … I can’t remember her name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde glanced that way and did a double-take.  Rose?  If she was here, that meant …  Clyde furiously searched the faces for his friend, eventually finding him with Jimmy near the water’s edge.  Pressing a quick kiss to Rey’s temple and promising he’d be back, he made a beeline for his fellow veteran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trooper?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn turned, saw Clyde, and grinned.  “Hey, Logan!  Surprise!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sure as hell is!”  Clyde realized they were standing near a bunch of kids and sheepishly faced his brother, despite his earlier resolve not to.  “Sorry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy shrugged.  “They didn’t hear.  Even if they had, I doubt it would matter.  One of the twins told me the song </span>
  <em>
    <span>Umbrella</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Rihanna is really about her vagina.  True or not, I don’t know, don’t care to know.  Just saying they’ve obviously heard worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde had absolutely no idea how to respond to that.  His mind tried furiously to come up with something, but in the end, gave it up as a lost cause.  To Finn, he asked, “So, what brought you and Rose here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, we can’t just come to visit?” He gestured back toward his wife.  “Rose wanted to say hello, wanted to meet this girl you’ve got your eye on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Jimmy butted in, “if Rose is hoping to warn Rey away, it’s too late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trooper laughed and turned back to Clyde.  “Is that so?  That’s great!  How long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a little relieved at how this first conversation with Jimmy had gone, Clyde chuckled softly.  “Since the day you visited.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finn’s eyes widened and he playfully smacked Clyde’s shoulder.  “And you didn’t bother to tell me?  What’s up with that?  How’s it going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy snorted and all Clyde could think was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here it comes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Oh, I’d say it’s going rather well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde glared down at his brother, though he could feel his cheeks reddening a little.  “Not my fault you heard what you heard.  Next time you’ll just go on like you should have.  Won’t you?”  Turning his attention to Finn, he said, “Let’s go see Rose.  I’ll introduce her to Rey if they haven’t been already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Finn had taken two steps away before he turned back and added, “Besides, I’ve heard worse coming from you and Sylvia … while at my bar.”  To Clyde’s satisfaction, Jimmy flushed bright red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After greeting Rose and discovering she hadn’t actually met Rey yet, Clyde searched for his other half and found her chatting with Jannah and Ron.  As he ambled over, his gaze raked over Rey, taking in her lovely form, barely covered in a halter top over her swimsuit top and a pair of shorts that were decent enough but drove him to distraction.  She wore a cute pair of sandals on her feet.  It still boggled his mind that she wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Jannah nodded in his direction and Rey turned to him, shooting him that brilliant smile of hers that could rival the sun.  Desire seemed to be his body’s natural response to that smile since it woke up and went on alert every time she sent it his way.  By the time he reached them, he’d managed to calm himself.  Mostly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Clyde.  Find Finn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.  His wife Rose is looking forward to meeting you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!  I’d love to meet her, too!  Quick introductions and then we’ll go.  Clyde, this is Jannah’s friend Ron.  Ron, this is Clyde.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde shook his hand.  “Nice to meet you.  I hope you’re enjoying your stay in our little slice of Heaven.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I definitely am.  I have to say, it’s nice to see someone my height.  There are not too many people back home that I don’t have to look down to see them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amused because he could understand the sentiment completely, Clyde nodded.  “Same here.”  He shrugged.  “At least my brother Jimmy is only a couple inches shorter so that’s not so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey took his hand, locking their fingers together.  “Come on, I’m anxious to meet this Rose.”  To the other two, she added, “We’ll talk more later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Returning to Finn and Rose, Clyde made the introductions.  Rose threw her arms around Rey in her typically boisterous way.  “It’s so nice to meet the girl who’s finally caught Clyde’s eye!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jabbered on a little while longer until Finn shut her down.  “Come on, Rose.  You’ve hogged Rey to yourself long enough.  I’m sure Clyde would like to spend some time with her, too.”  With a wink, he led his exuberant wife away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde wrapped an arm around Rey’s shoulders and pulled her to him, dropping a kiss to her temple.  “I can’t say that he’s wrong about that.  But then, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey grinned up at him, her own arms circling his waist.  “That’s good because I always want to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling as if he were being watched, Clyde glanced around until he found who it was.  Sadie.  And with a very displeased expression, her little arms folded over her chest.  Ordinarily, he wouldn’t do what he was about to do, but this thing with his niece had to get solved, sooner rather than later.  Besides, he really needed to feel Rey’s lips against his.  Bringing his other arm around Rey, he kissed her.  Softly, at first, then a little more firmly, much like their first kisses.  He felt more than heard her little hum of contentment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they parted, Clyde glanced back in the direction Sadie had been to find the spot empty.  Rey tightened her hold around him a little, drawing his attention to back her.  “She was watching us, wasn’t she?  You glanced up as if checking a reaction.  That’s why you kissed me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was watching us, yes, but that played a small part in why I kissed you.  Mostly, I did it because I wanted to.”  Stepping back, Clyde reached into his cargo pocket and pulled out the square velvet box, looking small in his hand, and held it out to her.  “This is for you, Sunshine.  I hope you like it.  When I saw it, I thought it perfect.  I wanted to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you </span>
  </em>
  <span>for everything you’ve done for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me, Clyde.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I don’t.  I wanted to.  Open it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey did so ...  and gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Swim for New Horizons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fireworks, distractions, and good times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We earn another of our tags in this chapter.  The photo manip of long-haired Daisy  is by @wolvesandgirls_ on Twitter.  The song mentioned in the chapter is The Doors' song I Looked at You</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You cannot swim for new horizons until you have courage to lose sight of the shore.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-- William Faulkner</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  Inside the box Clyde gave her sat a necklace, but not just any necklace.  The silver horseshoe-shaped pendant dangled from its silver chain by one of the uprights so it canted slightly to the right.  A gold four leaf clover with heart-shaped, open leaves and a green crystalline gem in the center lay inside the horseshoe along the free upright.  She reverently ran a finger over the charm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a near whisper, she said, “Oh, Clyde.  It’s beautiful.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey tore her gaze from the lovely piece of jewelry she held to Clyde, who currently was looking at her rather anxiously and holding himself tensely.  Laying a hand along his cheek, she lifted on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his luscious lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, I do.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde let out a huge breath, relief smoothing the lines of his face, his body relaxing.  “That’s good, then.  I thought maybe you’d think it too plain or dumb or not good enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head, sad inside that those were his automatic thoughts.  “It’s not any of those things, Clyde.  It’s perfect.  Thank you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She carefully lifted the necklace from its box.  She held one end of the clasp while Clyde held the other.  Together, they connected the two ends.  Reaching up, she felt for the pendant that lay just below the hollow of her neck, running a fingertip over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it look?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde smoothed the back of his finger over it and her finger.  “Beautiful.  But only because you make it so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, this man knew how to reduce her to a puddle of goo!  Burying her hands into his hair, she pulled him down for a heated kiss, regardless of who might see.  She didn’t care.  She simply needed to express to Clyde how much she loved his gift, how much she loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Yes, loved him.  She couldn’t deny it any longer.  She was all-out, full-blown, head-over-heels in love with Clyde Logan.  A little moan escaped when he pulled her tightly against him, his hand sliding up her back to bury itself into her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clearing throat and voice playfully admonishing, “Kids, kids, kids.  Think of the kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them snickered, effectively putting an end to the kiss, which was just as well since it grew a little too heated there at the end.  Allowing her hands to slide from his hair to his chest then around to his back, Rey cuddled close, tucking her head under his jaw, and worked on evening out her breathing.  His head tilted a little so it rested a little more on hers, and let out a long contented sigh.  She loved it when he did that.  She felt cherished.  As everyone went scurrying about doing this or that, she remained glued to that spot, in Clyde’s arms where she always wanted to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds passed, Rey realized she and Clyde were, again, being watched.  She met little Sadie’s glare with a mild look of her own, keeping eye contact to show she wouldn’t be intimidated by the girl.  The little girl’s eyes narrowed as she cocked a hip and crossed her arms, her wet hair hanging in little clumps around her face.  Rey nearly grinned at the picture she made, all haughty displeasure only pulled off by a young girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re being watched again,” Rey murmured, allowing a little amusement to show in her voice.  She felt a kiss pressed into her hair.  “You should go spend some time with her.  You haven’t since we’ve been here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make it sound as if we’ve been here for hours.”  His chest expanded and deflated.  “I reckon you’re right, though.”  Another kiss.  And another, as if he couldn’t get enough of her, which made Rey smile.  “I’ll be back.”  Slowly, he pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t rush.  She needs you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s hand rose to cup her cheek, his thumb skimming over her brow, down her nose, across her lips.  “That’s why I … That’s one of the things I love about you.  Your patience and understanding.  I could make an entire list, but that would take too long.  I won’t be gone long.”  A quick brush of his lips across hers and he walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, Sadie’s demeanor instantly turned angelic when she realized her uncle was coming to her.  She rushed him and Clyde lifted her easily.  He was really good with her.  Really, he was good with all the kids she’d seen him around.  He’d make a wonderful father one day.  Her smile faded as she jolted from that thought.  Where had it come from?  It was true, but what was she doing thinking like that?  He hadn’t even used the L-word with her.  Not that she had said it, either.  Maybe she should.  What was between her and Clyde was strong, she knew that.  She believed it strong enough to last.  She couldn’t help thinking, though, that it might be she was just a stepping stone.  He hadn’t been with anyone since he’d left the military.  What if she was just a stop along the way to getting his social life back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Music suddenly blared from unseen speakers, jolting her focus to the direction it came from, but she couldn’t see a radio.  The cars were all parked too far away for the sound to be coming from them.  The Doors, she thought the band was called, with the lead singer crooning about how all it took was a shared look between two people and they were on their way to something.  That was kind of how it was with her and Clyde.  That first real look where neither of them seemed capable of looking away.  Then, the second one.  Rey turned back around to find Clyde looking her way.  Something about his expression told her he thought the song rather fitting as well.  A quick wink and then he was facing Sadie and the other kids.  The gesture sent warmth flowing through her and she grinned.  She supposed she’d just wait and see where things led.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As dusk began to fall, Rey knew the fireworks would be starting soon, and with what Jimmy had said, she knew Clyde would be anxious to get home.  She found him talking with Earl, who promptly waved at her as she approached.  He said goodbye to Clyde with a light smack on the shoulder and walked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Threading their fingers together, she leaned into his side.  “We should be getting back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the light had grown dimmer, she could still see him purse his lips, could hear the irritated huff of breath exhaled through his nose that always accompanied the gesture.  “We’re staying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puzzled as to why he’d want to endure the night, Rey tilted her head as she looked up at him.  “Clyde?  It’s okay to want to go.  You always close the bar and skip the show and that’s fine.”  Taking a few steps in the direction of the vehicles, she gave his hand a tug.  “Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde wouldn’t budge.  “You want to stay.  We’ll stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey searched his expression but only saw stubbornness.  “I never said that.”  Why was he doing this?  Was he ashamed of not wanting to take part or be present?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to.  We’re staying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clyde, no.  I’m not going to sit here and let you punish yourself just because you think it’s something I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde said nothing, just pivoted on his heel and pulled her in the direction of their blanket.  All Rey could do was stumble behind him, no match for his strength.  Once there, he positioned himself against the tree and tugged her hand hard enough for her to lose balance and tip forward.  He caught her, of course, situated her between his upright knees and tugged her back against his chest.  Rey thought, for certain, this was a bad idea.  There’d been a moment at dinner, when Jimmy had toasted all the veterans, mentioning Clyde and his friend Mit by name, that Clyde had paled and his hand shook.  He’d swallowed hard, took a deep breath and the moment passed.  She could have cursed Jimmy for that but how was he to know Clyde would insist on staying?  With his dead buddy on his mind, staying probably wasn’t the best thing, but what could she do?  She had to have a plan in case Clyde needed some serious distraction.  As tense as he felt behind her, his arms tightly holding her, he already needed something else to focus on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, she gave it to him.  Casually, she looped an arm around each of his thighs, her hands laying flat against their undersides.  With the lightest of touches, she skimmed her fingers up toward the backs of his knees, eventually reaching skin.  Keeping with the same pressure, she dipped her fingers past the hems and back down his thighs as far as she could reach.  Behind her, she felt a vibration in his chest but heard nothing.  Chancing a look up at him, she found he’d tilted his head back against the tree, eyes closed, lips parted slightly.  He still felt tense, so she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skimming her fingertips back up, she brought them around to the top, tucking them back inside the hems to caress him with the backs of her fingers, as far down as she could go, which wasn’t as far since his knees were off the ground, pulling the fabric more taut.  The first firework went off, causing them both to jump, but Clyde jerked so hard he dislodged her hands.  His heart pounded in his chest; she could feel it racing against her back.  Rey restarted her gentle ministrations, keeping the touch light so he had to concentrate on her in order to feel the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Focus on my hands, Clyde.  Can you feel them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A distressed little sound came from behind her that brought tears to Rey’s eyes.  Another rocket burst in the air and Clyde flinched again.  Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she continued running her fingers up and down his thighs, despite each successive flinch every time a rocket went off.  Increasing the pressure to a normal caress, she allowed her hands to slide closer to his hips before sending them back the other way.  When she felt the twitch and increasing hardness at her lower back, she nearly grinned.  So far, she had succeeded in Operation: Distraction.  A string of Black Cats popping, followed by a rocket that screamed as it launched, had Clyde tensing right back up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fireworks were bolder so she had to be, too.  Her caresses turned to sensual massages.  Reaching his hips, she rubbed the backs of her hands inward just enough to tease and felt his breath hitch, the hardness at her back returning full-force.  She continued in that manner, touching, massaging, teasing him, knowing it was keeping his focus on her rather than anything ‘outside’.  And, if touching him this way got her a little worked up, too, well …   Rey shifted a little, pretending it was so she could reach him better.  Well, it was, because she really wanted to touch him now, to feel that twitching bulge against her hand, but also because an ache had started between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde’s warm breath suddenly puffed against her ear as he nibbled its outer edge.  “Sunshine, you’ve got me so worked up.  I love having you touch me.”  He hissed in a breath and moaned as she rubbed the back of her hand against him.  “God, that feels good.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.  That’s kind of the point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His teeth lightly scraped at the sensitive skin behind her ear, causing Rey to shiver.  “But now, I have a bit of a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fireworks continued to shoot off into the air, colored lights bursting over those gathered.  But not her and Clyde.  The tree’s deep shadow mostly protected them from prying eyes.  Any from a distance, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Rey struggled to keep her voice and breathing even.  “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde moved down to her earlobe, suckled and nibbled.  “I want to touch you.  I want you to feel as good as I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be the one distracting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you definitely are, Sunshine.  And touching you, well, it’ll only distract me further since I’ll be so focused on you.  May I touch you?  Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, God, how she wanted that!  Needed it like she needed air to breathe!  Well, she’d wanted to distract him.  Here he was, distracted.  For her answer, she took his hand and slid it along her inner thigh, pushing his fingers beneath the hem of her shorts.  A whimper of complaint fell from her lips when he instantly moved his hand away.  She relaxed when he grabbed the side of the blanket and pulled it over their laps, effectively hiding his hand from the view of anyone who came too close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand moved just as slowly as hers initially had, gently cupping her thigh as it moved higher and higher.  Those lightly callused fingertips dipped beneath the material of her shorts, idly tracing ever-widening circles until the back of a finger brushed against her.  Biting her lip, Rey managed to muffle most of the needy sound that she’d been unable to hold in.  Automatically shifting to keep in contact, she whimpered again when she was denied.  The side of his hand rubbed against her bathing suit-covered dampness, a knuckle finding her clit as it passed, and she arched into the touch, her hands gripping his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God!  Oh, God!  Oh, God!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde softly chuckled, the breath fanning over her cheek.  “You like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Licking her lips, Rey panted, “So much that if you did it again I may just come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips curved against her jaw, trailing kisses until he could no longer reach.  “Too soon for that.  The fireworks just started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that supposed to be a metaphor?  Rey had no clue and didn’t really care.  His hand drifted away from her aching center.  Damn!  What had she done?  She’d created a … well, not a monster, but still.  To go from a terrified wreck to this, where the rockets and mortars weren’t affecting him at all?  Maybe he’d just needed something positive to associate with the sounds of the fireworks.  Well, he wanted to play?  She’d most certainly play.  Rey moved her hands behind her back to the button of his shorts.  With a little effort, she popped it free and went to work on the zipper.  That took more effort as it seemed to protest moving past the hard bulge, stretching it to its limit.  The spasm she felt against her fingers and Clyde’s quick intake of breath was so very gratifying.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the zipper was out of the way and she had the freedom to touch him.  Damn, he seemed bigger than he’d been just yesterday!  Behind her, Clyde shifted, putting a little distance between them, giving her hands more room to explore, and she took full advantage.  Rey turned a little in his arms, one of her knees now braced against his, for better reach.  For … scientific purposes.  She nearly giggled at her little joke.  Exploring.  Science.  In this new position, she found she could easily touch him, could wrap her hand around him as much as his underclothes allowed.  Her thumb brushed across the tip.  Clyde jumped so badly, at first she thought his focus had returned to the display.  As soon as she thought that, she heard his moan - and not one out of distress, unless one counted extreme arousal as distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, damn, Sunshine.  That felt good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Rey echoed his earlier question to her.  “You like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against her ear, he repeated her earlier response.  “So much that if you did it again I might just come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft laugh, she finished it.  “Too soon for that.  The fireworks just started.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde brought his hand up to her waist, popped the button of her shorts, and agonizingly slowly, lowered the zipper.  Rey shifted her hips to give him as much room as she could.  He dipped into the fly of her shorts, skimming over her until his fingertip reached her clit through her swimsuit.  He rubbed.  Once.  Oh, sweet mother of … !  Twice.  Oh, God, yes!  Then it was gone.  Fuck, no!  She growled her frustration as her core demanded to be filled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the entire firework display, they played, learning what the other enjoyed the most.  Not enough to bring about completion, but enough to keep each other wound up.  To Rey, it was one of the most intimate of things she’d ever done.  In a way, more intimate than what she and Clyde had shared just the day before.  Hip to hip was a way to slake a need, and yes, it was intimate, but touching and being touched there using hands, in her mind, brought a whole new level to things.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the finale began, Rey could have cried from frustration.  Now, though, it was time and she couldn’t wait a second longer.  “Make me come, Clyde.  I need to come.”  She grabbed his hand and shoved it into her swimsuit bottoms.  “Finger.  Inside me.  Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t give him time to question her, just began rubbing him furiously.  Clyde took her mouth in a bruising kiss, moaning deeply, his hips jerking against her hand.  Just as quickly as his lips captured hers, they were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch me, Rey!  Skin to skin.  I need to feel your hand on me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frantically, Rey pulled open his waistband, tucked her hand inside, and wrapped her fingers around him, pumping fervently.  Another loud moan, his hips countering each of her downstrokes.  Her own hips began to rock against the currently still hand, hoping he’d get the picture.  He did.  Two thick fingers thrust inside her, in and out, in and out, and Rey was lost, unaware just how loudly she moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, yes!  Don’t stop!  God, that feels good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands and hips moved almost in tandem, lips fused together to smother any noticeable sounds.  The pressure built inside her, coiling tighter and tighter, driving her higher and higher.  “Almost there!  Help me get there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little wiggle of his thumb over her clit was all it took.  Rey shattered into ecstasy, back bowing, her hips pressing hard against his hand. The fireworks’ constant explosions drowned out her cry of fulfillment.  Not that she would have cared at that moment.  All she cared about was that her body was finally getting the relief it had begged for in the past hour.   Wave after wave of absolute bliss surged through her, crashing with every thrust of Clyde’s fingers, every twitch of his thumb, bringing tears to her eyes with its intensity.  Despite almost drowning in sensation, her hand still pumped him, thumb skimming the tip.  He swelled in her hand, stiffening further.  She felt more than heard his grunted moan, felt the pulsing in her hand and the accompanying hot wetness.  He’d found his own release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On and on the pleasure came, until finally, with a final hard crash, she collapsed, feeling like an overcooked noodle.  It surprised her to find the firework finale still going on.  Apparently, the both of them had been so on edge that it had taken no time at all for them to tumble off of it.  Rey leaned against Clyde, tucking her head against his neck, as she struggled to draw in enough air.  She couldn’t stop the grin from slipping onto her face as she rose and fell with Clyde’s heavy breaths.  Giggles bubbled up inside from her post-orgasmic euphoria, escaping as snickers against his chest.  The slide of his fingers from her heat had her gasping anew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment, she dared to ask, “The fireworks haven’t stopped.  Or I should say </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> fireworks haven’t.  How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathlessly, Clyde chuckled.  “You tell me, Sunshine.  I do believe you’re still holding on to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat flooded her cheeks, but she laughed just the same.  He certainly wasn’t wrong.  She did still have her hand wrapped around him.  For his cheekiness, she leisurely drew her hand from the base of him to the tip and beyond, basking in his shuddering breath.  “If that was any indication, I think it’s safe to assume you’re feeling pretty damn good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would be one hundred percent right about that.”  Clyde glanced quickly up at the colorful sky before focusing back on Rey.  “Stay with me tonight.  Nothing has to happen.  I’d just like to go to sleep holding you and wake up with you next to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sounded Heavenly to Rey.  “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde stared down at her as if he couldn’t believe she’d agreed.  “Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His incredulous expression, brows raised and little smile curving his lips, visible in the flashing firework lights, was so adorably cute that Rey leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose.  “Yes.  Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a tilt of his chin, he captured her lips in a lazy, heartfelt, lingering kiss, chattering voices in the background.  Wait.  Voices.  She could hear voices.  Rey pulled back and gasped in panic.  The fireworks had stopped.  People were gathering their gear, turning on flashlights so they could see their way back to the vehicles - right past where she and Clyde were sitting.  Clyde seemed to realize the same thing she had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the mad scramble to fix their clothing, Rey snickered at the word he’d let fly.  Maybe it had been intentional, as in, trying to break that habit of not cursing in front of her.  Maybe it wasn’t and just slipped out.  Either way, Rey found it funny.  By the time anyone approached their spot, the two of them were working on folding the blanket they’d sat on.  A light flashed over them, footsteps faltered, and an astonished voice came out of the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clyde?  You’re still here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy.  And Sylvia.  Sadie was going home with her mother.  Rey wasn’t sure what to say or how to explain her and Clyde’s presence.  Clyde, however, had no such trouble.  “We are, yes.  Rey helped me through it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey found herself thankful for the dark or her spectacular blush would have given them away in an instant.  “I, uh, just did what I thought would work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it did.  Spectacularly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The satisfaction in Clyde’s voice only made Rey blush harder and duck her head, focusing on making the last few folds to the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.  Well, that’s good.  I’m glad.  Whatever it is, I hope you keep doing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, thanks.  Probably will.”  The two said their goodnights and moved on.  Rey dropped her head into her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter at the entire situation burst forth and she doubled over in her hilarity.  Glimpsing Clyde’s wary expression through the quick flashes of light coming their way only made her laugh harder.  With the blanket draped over one arm, she took his hand and pulled him toward the truck.  Once inside the cab, she finally managed to calm herself to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just … If he only knew that we’d been as naughty as a couple of schoolkids … ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde chuckled then actually laughed out loud.  “I almost wish he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know.  I reckon he’d turn redder than a lobster.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since they weren’t going too far, Rey decided to forego the seatbelt and scooted across the bench seat to sit next to Clyde, her hand resting along his thigh and her head dropping to his shoulder.  She hummed in peace and happiness.  A light kiss pressed into her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleepy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, she just loved that voice.  Soft and smooth.  With that tone he just used, he could narrate bedtime stories and put everyone to bed, it was so comforting.  They’d sell, too.  She was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey opened her eyes to mere slits.  “Hmmm.  A little.  I was rather busy for the last hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fully aware of that.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey smiled tiredly at the amusement in his voice.  “That finale was amazing, though.  I’m a little surprised you’re not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am.  Trust me.  As soon as we get home, it’ll be lights out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We.  Home.  The sound of that completely appealed to Rey.  Warm nights.  Cuddling.  Soft conversation.  Laughter.  Family.  Mutual satisfaction.  That’s what she thought of as the concept of </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  With the man at her side, Rey felt as if she were closer than ever to actually having that vision come true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mit would have liked you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde had just pulled into his driveway when his softly spoken words left Rey more awake than before, everything inside her attuned to his mood.  “I wish I could have met him.”  Silence.  She let it go until he’d turned off the ignition and made no move to get out.  Rey lifted her head from Clyde’s shoulder.  “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde absently fiddled with the keys as he stared out into the darkness through the windshield.  A few beats passed before he responded.  “I do believe I am.  It still hurts and I do still feel a bit guilty for not keeping in contact, but it isn’t as sharp today, despite the holiday and everything it stands for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching out and covering his hand, Rey gave it a little squeeze.  “I’d love to hear about him sometime.  Or any of them, really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rotating his hand so theirs were palm to palm, the keyring dangling off a finger, he weaved their fingers together.  “I’ll tell you sometime.”  He met her gaze and gave her a soft smile.  “Now isn’t it, though.  It’s late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suppressing a yawn as she climbed out of the cab, Rey nodded.  “Mellie, myself, Rose, Gwen, Kady - another of Mellie’s friends - Jannah and Sylvia are all heading to Charleston tomorrow morning for a little bit of fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that sounds … like Charleston ain’t gonna know what hit it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed softly at Clyde’s assertion, it being obvious he wasn’t sure how to describe it.  “It’s not going to be that bad.  We all have to come back and work afterward.  Except Rose and she’s pregnant so … ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning on a lamp so they could see.  “If my sister’s involved, it won’t be as tame as you think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey shook her head and tried not to yawn again.  “Trust me.  We’ll keep her in line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they headed toward his bedroom, Clyde made a suggestion that took her by complete surprise.  “You should keep some clothes here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey stared, slack-jawed, at Clyde’s back as he entered his room, unable to say a word or move a muscle until he must have realized she wasn’t there and poked his head out the doorway, confusion on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nothing.  You just surprised me, is all.”  Rey cautiously approached him, searching his face for a hint of uncertainty.  “You really want me to keep some of my clothes here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde gently took her hand and pulled her close.  “Why is that so shocking?  Is it that hard to believe that I’d want you next to me for more than just one night?  If I were to be truly honest, I’d rather you left Mellie’s altogether and moved in with me.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know you said you wanted to take things slow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey out and out laughed.  She couldn’t help it.  They were so far past </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I think we obliterated that pace, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips twitched with his amusement, the little grooves in his cheeks barely popping into existence.  “I reckon so.”  His humor faded to earnestness.  “Would you consider it?  No pressure to do anything we haven’t already done.  I just want to have you near me when I go to sleep and when I wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a huge step.  A scary one, too.  But, gazing into his whiskey-highlighted eyes so full of longing and sincerity, Rey knew it was the right one to make.  “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?  I was sure I would have to convince you of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Combing her fingers through the strands of hair at his temples, Rey smiled up at him.  “You already had.  Quite a while ago, actually.  With your reticence and gentleness.  Your kindness and loyalty.  Your convictions and courage.  Your protectiveness and your passion.  I’ve seen it all and I,” Rey bit her lip, swallowed, and continued, “I love it all.  I wasn’t going to say this yet but I have to.  I think I …   Clyde, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey let out a little relieved breath, feeling lighter now that she’d said the words.  When he didn’t respond in any sort of way, she began to worry.  Maybe he didn’t feel the same.  What if she’d ruined everything?  What if - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her increasingly panicky thoughts abruptly ceased when Clyde captured her lips, his tongue darting in to toy with hers.  It didn’t last long, however.  With his head leaning against hers, he asked, “How soon can you get everything here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little breathless, Rey chuckled, relieved she hadn’t made a colossal error.  “Depends.  If we get back early enough, I can get some of my clothes here.  Are you sure about this?  You’re so used to being alone - ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just it, Sunshine.  I’ve been alone for a long time.  I don’t want to be alone anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde squeezed her tightly a moment before releasing her, stepping over to his dresser and pulling out a t-shirt.  “This should do for tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey took the black shirt.  Only up close could she read the subtly darker black writing.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paint It Black</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She knew the song.  It was a favorite of hers from The Rolling Stones, and she couldn’t help wondering, given the circumstances with Clyde’s Army buddy Mit, if its selection had been a subconscious one or intentional.  When he disappeared to the bathroom, she quickly changed, glad to get out of her swimsuit top, though why she rushed, she couldn’t say.  It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen her bare chest by now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After pulling off her shorts, she hesitated.  It would feel really nice to get out of the bottoms, too, but she had nothing to replace them with.  What if the shirt rode up while she slept and revealed she had nothing else on?  Rey rolled her eyes at herself and shoved the remaining swimsuit-half down her legs.  Not that long ago, she’d ridden Clyde’s fingers to the best orgasm she’d ever had!  Though she’d wiped most of it off onto the blanket, her hand still bore the sticky remnants of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>release!  There certainly wasn’t any need for bashfulness anymore.  In fact, she sort of wanted to experience that again.  Her nipples tightened and heat pooled low in her belly at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donning the shirt, she grinned when it fell to almost her knees.  Drawing back the bedcovers, Rey paused again.  What side of the bed did Clyde prefer?  Or was he one of those Great Dane types who liked to sleep in the middle and hog the entire space?  The visual had her snickering, and of course, that was when Clyde walked back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey indicated the bed.  “I didn’t know what side you normally sleep on so … ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde shrugged as he looked at his bed.  “Don’t matter to me.  I reckon I can sleep on either side.  You pick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess, since I’m kind of already here and you’re there, then I’ll just take the left side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spooning together with Clyde at her back, Rey tried hard to relax enough to sleep, but now she was too wound up.  With his arm draped over her as it was, she was certain he felt the tight nubs her nipples had become.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>could feel a certain hardness of his own.  She should be bone tired, but she just couldn’t sleep.  The sensation of those fingers filling her, rubbing her inner walls, the added pressure from his thumb on her clit, just continued to pop up in her mind, and she wanted to scream from the torture.  Behind her, Clyde shifted a little, moving a leg here or tilting his hips a different direction.  Neither of them seemed able to sleep.  If she were bolder, she’d simply turn over and launch herself at him.  Surely, another intimate round would relax them enough to sleep.  However, she just couldn’t bring herself to do it, knowing how tired he probably was.  He’d even admitted as much.  The longer she lay there, the more she ached for his touch.  Silently, she willed his hand to slide lower but it remained stubbornly still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey mentally snorted at his stating the obvious.  “Neither are you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More strained silence.  Then, “Rey?  I know I said I wasn’t expecting anything else tonight or any night but would you - ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey flipped over to her other side in a hurry.  “Oh, God, yes!”  And attacked him - with her mouth and with her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clyde growled upon discovering she had nothing but the shirt on.  “Sunshine, you drive me crazy.  My shirt looks sexy on you, but now, it has to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so it went, flying across the room.  The only other article of clothing between them joined it.  Hands found their places and rhythms.  The room filled with the creaking of a mattress, the thudding of a headboard against the wall, panting breaths, and the gasps, moans, and sharp cries of a need being slaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she could breathe a little more regularly, Rey cuddled against Clyde’s side, her head on his shoulder, arm thrown over his stomach, and a leg over his, sighing with extreme pleasure.  “I think I can sleep now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.  Me, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing else was said the remainder of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay.  I’ve been dying to know.  Rey, how in the hell did you get Clyde to stay for the fireworks last night?  And how did you get him through it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the ladies had piled into Gwen’s black Escalade for the trip.  Gwen drove with Kady up front next to her.  The rest of them were, of course, scattered behind them.  At Mellie’s question, everyone who knew Clyde’s penchant for skipping the July 4th night celebration all turned to stare at Rey with varying degrees of curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instant color flooded her cheeks.  Jannah cackled.  “Uh oh, she’s blushing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to stay.  He insisted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t enough for Mellie.  “What magic did you perform to get him through it, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Visions of last night’s activities danced in her head.  Her blush deepened.  “You, uh, probably don’t want to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mellie’s eyes widened as everyone else laughed.  “Oh, my God, you didn’t!”  She threw up her hands before Rey could reply.  “Never mind!  You’re right!  I don’t want to know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jannah laughed, wiggling her eyebrows.  “Mellie may not, but the rest of us do!  How far did you take it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mellie slapped her hands over her ears. “La la la la la!  Not listening!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Rey debated on whether she should share, but decided to anyway.  “Let’s just say that we saw our own fireworks finale and still kept it kosher.  Mostly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several whoops of delight met that declaration.  Gwen started fanning herself, as did Jannah, who nodded.  “That would do it, I would think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mellie all but yelled, “Alright, can we </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop talking about my brother’s sex life?  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to hear any more.”  Which, naturally, cracked everyone up for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, just as Mellie uncovered her ears, Sylvia piped up.  “I suspected it was something like that.  I had to practically spell it out to Jimmy by demonstrating my meaning.”  She laughed wickedly at Mellie’s growl of frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Mellie redirected conversation to a ‘safer’ topic, Rey leaned her head against the window and smiled fondly as she remembered earlier that morning.  When she’d awakened, she found they’d, at some point, reverted to their original positions, Clyde spooning her from behind.  Very carefully so she didn’t wake him, she rolled to face him and just watched him sleep for a few moments.  He’d looked so adorable, his hair masking half his face like some kind of soft Phantom of the Opera, sections falling over his forehead, across his cheek, and dangling over his chin.  He’d smelled so good, musk, sweat, and a hint of sex.  A powerful combination that, even now, set her heart to beating faster at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wanted to slide his hair from his face and tenderly kiss him but refrained, knowing how tired he really had been after everything, emotional and physical.  Instead, she gingerly climbed out of bed, redressed, and left the borrowed shirt on his dresser.  That was when she realized she had a dilemma.  How was she getting back to Mellie’s house?  She didn’t have her car.  In the end, she decided to borrow Clyde’s truck, certain he wouldn’t mind as long as she got it back to him before they left.  She scribbled a quick note and left it tented on the nightstand and started to leave.  At the bedroom door, his words about wishing to wake up next to her popped into her head and turned back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pulling his hair away from his face, she lightly kissed his temple, then his cheek.  It awakened him enough for her to talk to him.  “Hey.  I’m borrowing your truck to get back to Mellie’s, okay?  I’ll bring it back when we head out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clyde blinked up at her, still more asleep than awake.  “Time is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleepy-eyed Clyde had to be one of the cutest things she’d ever seen.  “Early still.  Just didn’t want you to wake up and find me gone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His lips curled into a drowsy smile, so much so that it bordered on dopey, and it made Rey wish she had a camera.  “Oh.  ‘Kay.  Have fun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She couldn’t stop the grin from stretching her lips wide.  “I plan to.  Go back to sleep.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With that, she gave him a quick kiss.  Or, rather, had intended to.  He held on and extended it when she started to pull away.  Eventually, she managed.  By the time she reached the bedroom door, she heard the soft, even breaths that indicated he’d fallen asleep again.  He’d still slept a couple hours later when she returned the truck and his keys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Avoiding malls, they frequented individual boutiques and shops, some catering to a higher-end lifestyle and others opting for more downhome country fare.  At one of the latter shops, Rey found what she’d been hoping to find: a gift for Clyde.  Would he wear it, though, was the real question.  As she stood there, debating back and forth, Jannah stepped up beside her and caught what Rey had been focused on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s perfect!  You should get it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey still hesitated.  Reaching up to her neck, she lightly rubbed the pendant of her necklace between thumb and forefinger.  “I don’t know.  I was really looking for something for Clyde since he gave me this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is perfect.  He calls you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?  So, call him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whiskey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Or don’t.  It’s still perfect.”  Jannah waved Mellie over.  Once the other woman joined them, Jannah indicated the piece Rey had her eye on.  “Perfect for Clyde, don’t you think?  Rey’s on the fence and needs some persuasion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mellie took one look and started nodding.  “It really is, Rey.  He’ll love it.  There’s nothing you could give him that he wouldn’t love.  You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey faced the Logan sister with an exasperated, yet anxious expression.  “But that’s just it.  I don’t want him to like it because I gave it to him.  I want him to like it because he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.  I’d get him a book because I know how much he enjoys reading, but chances are, whatever I picked out he’d have read already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mellie took the item off the shelf and closed Rey’s hand around it.  “He’ll like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey decided to wander the rest of the shop as she pondered whether to actually get it.  Passing through another aisle, she spotted something that intrigued her.  A jar of honey made with Jameson Irish Whiskey.  Why not?  She collected a jar.  It was worth a try.  Deeper into the shop, she discovered a diamond cut shot glass with hand-polished four leaf clovers, giving the clovers a soft appearance, contrasting sharply with the harsher cut design.  Liking it instantly, she grabbed that, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From beside her, Rey heard a little laugh.  “They get in your blood, don’t they?  Those Logans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looked up to find Sylvia next to her, looking down at the things Rey held.  Rey, too, studied her choices and laughed.  “Yeah, I guess they do.”  She bit her lip, hesitant to say anything, but if she couldn’t confide in Sylvia, knowing the woman could empathize, then who could she confide in?  “I told him that I love him.  Last night.  He, uh, didn’t say it back, which is fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey ducked her head to hide the sudden onslaught of tears.  There hadn’t been time to process the fact that he’d refrained from saying those three words back, but it just now hit her, and it hurt a little.  Maybe she should have just kept that sentiment to herself and said as much to Sylvia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvia instantly wrapped an arm around Rey’s shoulders.  “Oh, honey, trust me, Clyde loves you.  No way would he have stayed for the fireworks show otherwise.  You know the phrase </span>
  <em>
    <span>Actions speak louder than words</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Well, his are screaming from the top of Spruce Mountain that he loves you, and that’s way over on the other side of the state.  You have absolutely nothing to worry about, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tearfully, Rey nodded and sniffled, wiping her eyes on her shoulder.  “I guess I just fear being, I don’t know, the pit stop along the way to being social again.  I know he hasn’t wanted to be with anyone for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sylvia gave Rey’s shoulders a squeeze.  “Listen.  I’ve gotten to know Clyde pretty well since Jimmy and I decided to get together.  I mean, yes, I knew them when we were kids but we didn’t hang out together.  I talked a lot about Jimmy and Sadie with Clyde, and I’ve learned that he’s not a big talker, not as outgoing as Jimmy or Mellie.  There are a lot of layers to Clyde that you have to sort through to learn what he’s saying when he’s not speaking.  Maybe he hasn’t said those three words verbally, but he’s said them in other ways.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one he wants.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who’s found his heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey shoved the few things she had into her other hand and under that arm so she could give Sylvia a grateful hug.  “Thanks.  I guess I’m just being silly.  He asked me to move in with him last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is silly when it comes to the heart.  And see?  He wants you close.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wants you.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Are you going to do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning now, Rey sniffled again and nodded.  “Yeah.  I’ll be getting what I can of my clothes when we get back and taking them over to his place.”  A laugh escaped her as she thought about something Clyde had said.  “When we first started seeing each other, I told him I wanted to take things slowly, not rush anything, and now, here we are, having blown past that rule without even a second thought and we’re going to be living together.  Has it been too fast?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not really.  It feels … right.  I mean, I know that’s a cliché, but I don’t know how else to explain it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the beauty of it.  You don’t have to.  When it’s right, you feel it.”  Sylvia scanned the shop and found the others heading toward the checkout.  “I think the others are ready to go.  Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Rey cleared the moisture from her eyes, taking a cleansing breath as she did so.  “Let’s go.  And thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me.  Us Logan girls gotta stick together and I include Mellie in that.  Otherwise, we’d be overrun by all the testosterone floating around during family get-togethers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling like a weight had lifted, Rey laughed.  “You’re right about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the inquiring looks she received from the others - she knew her eyes were red - Rey smiled brightly at them and paid for her items.  It didn’t take long before the previous joyful mood had been restored and she thoroughly enjoyed the rest of the excursion.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clyde realizes just what he didn't say and tries to make up for it.  He's well rewarded for his effort, if you get my meaning.  The monthly curse rears its ugly head.  How will Clyde deal with it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally, I had written this chapter to contain a couple of poems that Clyde recites to Rey.  Then, I realized the cite I found the poems on was a site for people to upload their own creations so I took them out.  If you want to read them, they can be found on the site lovelifepoems.net.  The first poem is Dead In Love With You by Ahmed Elmasry and the other is Ma Chere Rose by Sutekh Adamah.  Look under the section Sensual Poems.  They really are good.<br/>http://www.lovelifepoems.net/love-poem/dead-in-love-with-you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>There is never a time or place for true love.  It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>-- Sarah Dressen, The Truth About Forever</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after Rey returned Clyde’s truck and headed off for some fun, Clyde woke to an empty bed.  For a moment, he thought he’d dreamed it all until he noticed the little note on his nightstand written in Rey’s sunny and bright handwriting.  Honestly, how could writing even look sunny and bright?  However it was, that’s how he’d describe it.  The short note brought a gentle smile to his face.  Vaguely, he could recall a conversation about the truck, but there was so little detail, he figured he must have been mostly asleep at the time.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pinching the folded note between his fingers, he rolled onto his back, tucking his hand under his pillow and let the memories from the previous night flood him.  When she’d disagreed with him about staying for the fireworks, he’d thought for a moment that he’d have to fireman carry her back to the blanket.  If she’d dug her heels in, he would have.  He couldn’t have been more ecstatic over how the evening had gone, though the thought they could have been overheard by anyone passing by to reach their vehicle did make him cringe a little.  So much for going slow!  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes fell shut as the sensations from the night before swamped his system.  Damn she’d felt so good!  He could almost feel her petal softness, could feel her damp heat and the way her inner muscles clung to his fingers as he thrust them into her again and again.  And when her orgasm finally hit … the hard, rhythmic pulses, her cry of release and tears of relief …  Fuck, if only he’d been able to see her!  He wanted to watch the glory that was Rey, wanted to watch her as she fell apart around him.  Clyde’s deep moan nearly echoed in the room as his cock proclaimed its eagerness for more.  When she got back from this little trip, he would grab her, toss her onto the bed and finally see what darkness had hidden from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand around him had felt exquisite!  Nothing had prepared him for that!  His cock twitched in remembered pleasure and he very nearly slid his hand down to attempt to ease the ache that had settled there.  Last night, he’d been so fucking turned on he hadn’t been able to spare a single thought to anything but Rey, how she felt and what she was doing.  How he managed to hold on for as long as he had, he’ll never know.  He’d walked a wire the entire evening, balancing on a tiny edge, where loss of concentration could have sent him tumbling over.  Then, he’d been able to and … </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucki!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Talk about the fine line between pleasure and pain!  He’d come so damn hard he thought he might pass out from the intensity of it.  Was that even possible?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, they’d come back here and went for round two.  A smugly satisfied grin curved his lips at the memory.  Rey hadn’t held anything back.  Her words before they’d gone to bed bubbled up to the surface, particularly three little words.  Clyde shot upright, close to panicking.  No, Rey hadn’t held </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>back.  She’d said those three special words and he’d never said them back, never even acknowledged, really, that she’d admitted it.  He’d just kissed her and asked her how quickly she could movie in!  He ran his hand over his face, his mind working furiously on coming up with a plan to fix his snafu.  First thing he had to do was shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right after he’d dressed, his phone rang.  Trooper, according to the ID.  “Trooper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Clyde.  What’s going on?  You busy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heading into town, actually.”  Clyde confessed his lack of forthrightness and his plan to fix it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, man, Clyde, you’d better do more than that.  If you love her, you’d better tell her.  Sooner, rather than later.  You’re on a clock, now.  There’s only a certain window of time to say it back and have her believing you’re sincere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me go so I can get everything done that I wanna get done.  I have some phone calls to make.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine.  Let me know how it goes.  I hope this isn’t FUBAR-ed.  On second thought, anything I can help with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde grimaced at the thought.  “Neither do I.”  His eyes darted around his room and he thought of the rest of the house.  “I could probably use some help shuffling things around here.  She’s moving in.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!  I’ll be there soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde hung up from that call, made some others, texted Mellie for a little heads-up before they left Charleston, and got busy making room for Rey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though his anxiety level had reached sky-high by the time the text came through, Clyde was grateful for Trooper.  Without his calming presence, Clyde had no doubt he would have hyperventilated or something and not finished before Rey came back.  He had to let her know how he felt.  She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know if they were ever going to move further in this relationship.  At least he hadn’t done anything outrageous, like go buy her an engagement ring.  Not that marrying her would be a terrible thing, but they certainly weren’t ready for that, he was certain.  He wiped his sweaty hand on his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trooper caught the nervous gesture.  “Relax.  I know you want this to be perfect, but the truth is, she’s not going to love you any less if it isn’t.  Trust me, if the flowers don’t do it, that poem will.”  He chuckled, shaking his head.  “I never figured you to be interested in sensual poetry, but I will say this, I may have to find my own copy of that book or go to that website for the next time I’m in trouble with Rose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde tossed his friend a baleful glare before looking out the window.  “Nothing wrong with liking poetry - of any kind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I say there was?  I even said I planned on getting a copy for myself.  Maybe read a few to Rose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, now, there was an idea!  Maybe he could read one or two to Rey, put all of his feelings into them.  They say everything he wished he had the words for anyway.  Would she appreciate someone else’s words to stand for his?  Was that something most women were okay with?  Definitely something to think about.  Hearing the sound of a vehicle coming up the drive, Clyde took a calming breath and went out to meet Rey, Trooper following behind.  When Rey climbed out of her car, Trooper headed for his own with a brief stop to whisper something in her ear.  As Clyde watched, she met his gaze and nodded, smiling softly, and he couldn’t help wondering what Trooper had said to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once his friend walked off, Clyde approached Rey, oblivious to the other car starting and pulling away.  “Go on inside.  I’ll get whatever you have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey flashed him a brilliant smile and rushed into the house.  Trooper must have at least hinted at something for her to agree so easily.  He really didn’t care since it made this easier for him.  Patiently, he leaned against her car and waited for her to return as he had asked in the note he left her beside the flowers.  It didn’t take long.  She stepped out of the house, bouquet in hand, and approached him, a bounce in her step and smile still in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gazing at her, Clyde wished he could kiss her right then, but he had to say what he should have said the previous night.  “Flowers have a language all their own.  Did you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems I’ve heard that, but I don’t know what it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde gently traced a white flower and softly explained.  “White lilies, in this case daylilies, mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Heavenly to be with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Caressing a blue flower, he continued.  “Blue violets mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll always be true</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  His fingers found the single red rose in full bloom at the heart of the bouquet, the petals soft and delicate, much like something else he’d touched, but he couldn’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought distract him.  “And this.  This is to say … I love you, Rey.  I should have said it last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she started to reply, he stopped her.  “Hold that thought, okay?”  Clyde nervously licked his lips, swallowed.  “That poem I asked you to read?  It’s all true.  What I feel for you, I’ve never felt about anyone else.  I know you’ve been made to think that you don’t have much to offer, physically, but I love everything about you.  Your smile chases away any shadows that might be trying to drag me down.  You’re absolutely gorgeous and I have a hard time understanding why someone who looks as you do would want me, but I am so grateful because … I am utterly in love with you, Rey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a trembling hand, Rey wiped away a tear, then launched herself at him with a leap.  Clyde caught her easily, wrapping his arms around her hips as she locked her legs around his waist.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Clyde!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips covered his, her tongue insisting on entry.  Fervently, her lips moved over his, her tongue invading and retreating, toying with his.  The passionate kiss stoked the fire that had been simmering since he woke up.  Spinning so he could brace her against the car door, his now freed hand skimmed over her flat stomach to her chest, cupping and massaging her breast, thumb rubbing the hardening nipple.  She tore her lips from his and rained kisses over his cheeks, across his forehead and down his nose to his chin before resting her forehead on his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to go through all this trouble, Clyde.  A simple declaration would have been enough.  That said, I love the flowers and that poem was beautiful.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your </span>
  </em>
  <span>words were beautiful.”  Planting another kiss on the bridge of his nose she added with a grin, “Now that I know you know poetry, you’ll be reciting a lot of it.  I think you have the perfect voice for it.  It’s an incredible turn-on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde couldn’t see it, but if that was the way she felt, he would certainly recite more poems to her.  That would be no hardship whatsoever.  In fact, there was a certain poem on that site that he couldn’t wait to have her read as he acted it out, but he’d do that once he got her into bed.  He’d already written it out in the hopes that she accepted his apology.  What better time for that than now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Encouraging her back to her feet, he quipped, “If it’s poetry you want, I have another I’d love for you to read.  Let’s get whatever you brought and go inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stay long.  I’m supposed to be helping Earl, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked so full of regret, her eyes shining with longing, that Clyde leaned in and kissed her lightly, a graze of his lips, and whispered, “Not today, you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s brow furrowed adorably as she stared up at him in obvious confusion.  “I don’t?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.  I talked to Earl.  Told him I had something important to do, that I needed you here with me and asked if he could spare you.  He told me to take all the time I need.”  Clyde brushed her lips with his again.  “I plan to take all afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she beamed up at him, a little saucy mischief in her eyes, Clyde had to start mentally counting to avoid grabbing her and hauling her inside and dumping her directly onto his bed.  Her gaze dipped, a fingertip trailing over his bottom lip, flames of desire darkening her eyes, and Clyde forced himself to remain still, curling his hand into a fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, his voice deepening with need, he said as he stepped back, “Rey, let’s get your stuff.  I don’t want what you have out here to stay out here longer than necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey took a deep breath, then turned to open the back door, leaning in to retrieve something, and Clyde would have sworn she did that on purpose, to torture him a little more.  Biting back a growl, he ran his hand over his face, resuming his counting.  He had to get control of himself or what he planned to do would be out of the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the interior of her car, Rey asked, “Did they ever catch who did all that vandalism?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They did.”  Rey backed up with a stack of hanging clothes over her arm.  Clyde took half of what she carried and slung them over his shoulder.  “Some kids outta Logan County.  They’ve been sentenced to some community service.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde led the way to the bedroom, avoiding looking at the bed for the moment, and hooked the hangers onto the bar in his closet.  He backed up until his calves hit the side of his bed.  He hadn’t seen anything else in her car but he had to make certain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you bring anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  I didn’t think I had a lot of time and I didn’t want to spend it all tossing stuff in my car and rushing over here.”  With raised brows and flirtatious smile, Rey slowly approached him, one hand lifting to achingly slowly trail down his tee-shirt-covered chest, a ghost of a touch, over his pecs to his abs, and even lower, stopping just below his belt.  Her fingertips toyed with the little flap of material covering his zipper.  A finger tucked itself behind that little flap and its nail skipped down the little metal teeth, and it was all Clyde could do just to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we seem to have an open afternoon.”  A little added pressure as that fingertip traced over his zipper again, especially when it glided over his hardened cock straining against its confines, coaxed a deep moan from him, his eyes falling shut.  “Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving quick enough to startle a little shriek from her, he grabbed Rey about the waist and hauled her onto the bed, following her down, careful to keep from squashing her.  Clyde took her lips fiercely, pushed beyond his control, his tongue delving into her mouth, tasting and tantalising.  But that wasn’t enough.  He skimmed her jaw with little pinching bites, using his tongue to soothe away the pain, reveling in the sounds of pleasure he pulled from her, in the way she opened for him so his hips were cradled against her own.  Her damp heat called to him and he had to fight the urge to give in to his body’s demands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing a fistful of her shirt, he pulled upward.  “This.  Off.”  One of his fingers hooked into her waistband and tugged.  “These, too.  Everything, really.”  He rolled away so she could comply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you’re joining me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With lust swimming in his veins, Clyde smiled wolfishly at her.  “Sunshine, I guarantee there will be joining, but there’s something I want to do first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As her clothing disappeared, so did his.  The instant she was bare to him, Clyde joined her on the bed.  “There’s a poem,” his voice deep with desire at the full skin-to-skin contact, “that I’ve wanted to demonstrate to you for some time, now.  Since the moment I realized I wanted more from you than friendship.”  He snagged a sheet of paper from his bedside table and handed it to her.  “If you would, read it out loud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she began reciting the first lines, he was so tempted to kiss her, but if he did that, he wouldn’t stop.  With a monumental effort, Clyde changed position so he knelt beside her, swallowed heavily, and waited for his cue.  When she reached the first demonstrative section,Clyde reached out and, with a single finger, lazily traced over the pendant necklace he’d given her, skimmed around each of her breasts, drawing close to her nipples but never touching, palming and massaging each one, sliding down the valley between.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his attention to the little swollen peaks.  Running his thumb over them pulled a little whimper from Rey.  Leaning forward, his tongue flicked over one before taking it between his lips.  Another whimper passed through her parted lips, halting her recitation as she arched into him.  He continued to toy with the delicate but firm bud.  Then, he repeated his actions with the other.  She seemed to forget to continue reciting the poem, but a quick glance toward the paper had her continuing, her voice breathy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing more shallowly, Rey whimpered, “Clyde.  Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Clyde wouldn’t be swayed and he wouldn’t be rushed.  He’d fantasized about this and now that the moment was here, he was taking his time.  Very slowly, he allowed his gaze to wander every inch of her.  Damn, she was beauty personified!  Heavenly!  An angel!  He grinned as she twitched under his gaze.  A decadent, sensual angel.  As light as a feather, he traced all her curves, shifting on the bed as needed so he could reach, the scent of her arousal reaching him, her heat as his hand passed by tempting him beyond measure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love the way you feel, Rey, all soft and silky.  You smell so good that it’s almost sinful.  You make me think things that actually are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands lifted to run over his chest and abs, and Clyde savored the feeling, a hum of pleasure escaping him.  One of her hands drifted lower, and he was so tempted to let it find what it was seeking, but no.  He wouldn’t last if he allowed that to happen, so he halted her hand’s progress, much to Rey’s dismay.  He kissed her palm before placing it on his chest, right over his pounding heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hands are incredible.  Not small by normal standards, but in mine, they look so fragile, and yet so strong.  The things you are capable of simply blow me away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde’s own breaths came faster as he shifted his position again to kneel between her knees, lifting them so her feet lay flat on the bed.  His eyes fell to her glistening center and he had to swallow and rein himself in.  He wanted to finish this poem.  He knew it by heart and didn’t need her recitation.  He wanted to worship her as she deserved before they came together as one for the first time.  They were halfway there; he could do this.  His hand smoothed over her silky, heated skin, from ankle to the top of her thigh and down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your legs.  So long and beautiful.”  Bending close to her center, he inhaled deeply.  Somehow he managed to refrain from taking a quick taste.  “You’re like a drug. I can’t get enough of you, the way you look, the way you feel.  I want to taste you, but I’m half-afraid that when I do, I’ll never stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s hips arched up, her hands in his hair pressing him against her.  “Clyde, you’re killing me.  Please!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost there, Sunshine.  I promise.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpered at that and he silently agreed.  His words were as much a reminder for himself as they were reassurance for her.  Holding himself above her on his left elbow, his fingers skimmed along her graceful neck, catching her racing pulse on their way to caressing her face: cheeks, forehead, nose, eyes, lingering over her lips, and chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your neck calls to me, begs me to lavish it with kisses.  Your eyes remind me of the forest.  Beautiful.  Welcoming.  Your nose, so cute and adorable, especially when you scrunch it up when you’re thinking.  Your lips have been in my dreams from the moment I met you, enticing me far more than you will ever understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He caressed the arms still wrapped around his neck.  “Being held by you is one of life’s greatest pleasures.  I think you captured my heart the first time I felt them around me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Burying his nose in the hair at her temple he continued, his voice growing more strained with the effort to hold himself in check.  “Your hair is absolutely beautiful.  I love seeing it down or up, love watching it shimmer in the sunlight, its sweet fragrance always reaching out to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Clyde locked his eyes to hers.  “That first time you looked at me and I looked at you, I was completely mesmerized by you.  I couldn’t look away.  I saw in you everything I’d ever wanted with someone.”  He dared a quick taste of Rey’s lips.  “That night in my office, I was so nervous that maybe I had read things wrong, but I had to risk it.  I had to know how you tasted.  Sweet as honey.  That’s what I discovered.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment, Clyde simply gazed into Rey’s desire-darkened eyes, hoping she could see in his own just how much she meant to him.  Again, he had to swallow before he could finish what he wanted to say, his voice trailing to a soft whisper at the end.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Rey, that my heart feels as if it will burst from the joy that you bring me</span>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God, Clyde!  That was beautiful.  If you don’t make love to me, I will hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling him in for a demanding kiss, Rey locked her ankles behind his back, arching her hips up against his.  The press of her slick heat nearly had him combusting, wringing a desperate sound from deep within him.  His hips flexed involuntarily against her, and he shuddered in delight at her gasp and moan, setting off little sparks along his nerves.  Needing to feel it again, he repeated the motion, the little electrical pulses more intense.  While his body screamed for more, his mind attempted to remind him there was one more thing he needed to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.  I need to - ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”  Rey kissed him hard again, then trailed kisses up his jaw to nibble his earlobe and lick the sensitive skin behind it.  “No more waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She arched against him again.  Clyde moaned, countering her motion, rubbing himself against her.  What was he supposed to be doing again?  His last remaining brain cell yelled it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Condom!  I need to get - ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No need.  I got an implant the other day.  We’re completely safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde didn’t waste any more time.  With one quick adjustment, his next thrust filled her, and it quite nearly ended the moment before it truly began.  The feel of her wet heat gripping him was a sensation unlike any he could recall having felt before, and the fire inside blazed hotter than ever, eating away at the thin tendril that kept him tethered to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>side of the edge.  He could come just from this, and would if Rey continued rocking her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be still for me, Sunshine,” he begged.  “Just … be still a moment.  I need a few seconds.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands left his hair to roam over his shoulders, down his back, to cup his ass.  Unable to stop himself, Clyde thrust into her again, hard, grunting with the pleasure that left him quivering like a newborn foal.  Her hands tightened, nails digging in, and he was done for.  His control shattered, he moved in earnest, hammering into her uncontrollably as he kissed her neck, her lips, as much as he could and still draw breath, giving the bed a harder workout than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing Clyde knew, Rey had gotten him flat on his back.  Leaning over him, their broken breaths mingling, she gave him a wicked smile.  “Let me ride for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her breasts dangled enticingly, their tips rubbing against his chest, the horseshoe and four leaf clover pendant bouncing with her movements.  Clyde eagerly cupped one breast, massaged it as he thumbed her nipple.  Blood pounded in his veins.  Tension began to build.  In mere seconds, he’d come and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.  Wrapping her up, he held her tight against him as his pace turned desperate.  He was.  So very desperate for release.  His entire focus was centered on that moment of absolute relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me, Clyde.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if those four words opened the floodgates.  With her name flying from his lips, pulse after incredible pulse of ecstasy crested and and crashed, spilling into her with every thrust of his hips, wringing deep moans and helpless grunts from him.  Her inner muscles suddenly squeezed him tightly for a moment.  Then, a rhythmic squeeze and pull down his entire length.  She looked exquisite with her head thrown back, back bowed as she rode him, screaming his name almost incoherently.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he’d longed for, to engage all of his senses while making love to his ray of sunshine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With their desires now sated, they lay together, both gasping for air, Rey draped over him and hummed a sound that indicated utter bliss.  Clyde could certainly relate.  Holding her close, he rolled them to their sides, pulling her leg back over his hip from where it had fallen to ensure they stayed connected.  Tenderly, he combed through her dampened hair, kissed the tip of her nose, chuckling softly when she yawned … until </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>yawned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Rey.  Never doubt that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Clyde.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bridged the small gap between them and took his lips in a simple, very tender kiss that spoke louder than any of their other kisses combined.  As seconds passed, the movement of their lips slowed, then stopped altogether.  More content than ever, eyes drifted shut, slumber took them into its sweet embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde stood staring at his closet, unable to believe how full it was.  Not that Rey had a lot.  She certainly was no clothes hound.  It was simply different for him to see hanging clothes spanning the bar.  He’d emptied two dresser drawers for her, but she’d only taken one.  It was mind-boggling to him to see her with so little.  Mellie had an entire closet full of clothes, multiple pairs of shoes, and an overstuffed dresser!  He shook his head and quietly laughed.  The two were as different as could be and yet still managed to get along surprisingly well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s everything I brought with me from Oregon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  Clyde faced Rey with a furrowed brow, incapable of believing she’d journeyed across the country with so little in her possession.  Where were all the little baubles that most people collected?  Hell, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had</span>
  <em>
    <span> things</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Where were hers?  Where were all the trinkets that signified life being lived?  That memories had been made?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?  You look so … befuddled.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde glanced back at his closet, the single drawer she’d taken for her underthings, in the direction of the bathroom where she’d placed a few toiletries, then back at Rey.  “I reckon I am.  Just a little.  Most people have accumulated items they fill their house with, whether it be whatnots or photos or art.  You have none of that.  Why did you not bring any of it with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey avoided his eyes now, giving him a little shrug.  “I just wanted away.  From everything.  I really didn’t have much to begin with and I gave a lot of it to those I knew could use it.  Sold a lot of other stuff.  I didn’t want reminders or to be burdened down with a carload of stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Understandable, he reckoned, but it still amazed him that she had so few things.  He’d expected to be bombarded with little tokens here and there, to see pictures that meant absolutely nothing to him on his walls.  Instead, she’d barely made a mark!  Besides the closet, the biggest sign that she was now living here was the stash of feminine hygiene products he’d glimpsed before she could hide them away.  He’d wanted to tell her she didn’t have to hide them, but his cheeks had burned just from that quick view, though he couldn’t say why.  It wasn’t a big thing.  Maybe because her own cheeks were full of color?  Maybe because it was a very personal thing?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joining Rey across the room, he tilted her head up and lowered himself so he could meet her gaze.  “I look forward to filling this place with our own things, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That earned him his favorite smile, full and bright and rivaling the sun.  “Oh!  I forgot!”  Her bright smile dampened to an anxious one as she dug into her purse and pulled out a small brown sack with some store logo on it.  She handed it to him.  “This is for you.  Don’t feel obligated to wear it or even like it.  I just wanted to give you something.  I mean, you gave me this,” Rey fingered the pendant at her throat, “so I wanted to do something for you, but it’s not the same quality unfortunately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She must have been truly nervous about his reaction to whatever was in the bag since she said all of that in a rush and in nearly a single breath.  Clyde started to reassure her that anything she gave him, he’d like, but looking into her eyes and reading between the lines of her words, he decided that wasn’t what she needed to hear, true though it may be.  Refocusing on the sack, he pulled the stapled flap open, peeked inside, then upended the object onto his bed.  A bracelet made of warm-toned leather.  Picking it up, he found the leather neither super soft nor too rigid.  The closure appeared magnetic.  The only decoration the bracelet had was a thin, flat, donut-shaped disk of copper.  Turning the bracelet over, he discovered two words engraved on the disk opposite of each other.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whiskey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It made him smile, even as his eyes threatened tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking Rey in his arms, he kissed the top of her head, then murmured in her ear.  “I love it.  Not because it’s something you’ve given me.  At least, not in that way.”  Clyde had to swallow past the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.  “Rey, how many bracelets do I own, not counting this one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked up at him, obviously confused.  “Well, I’ve never seen you wear one, so I’d assume none.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’d be right.  Why do you think that is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She still appeared not to understand where he was going with his questions.  “Because no one gave you one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde nodded once and repeated his previous question.  “And why do you think </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is?”  After a few seconds, he added, “Think about how it’s usually put on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes lost focus a moment as she considered what he said.  To his confusion and surprise, her expression crumpled.  “Oh, Clyde.  I’m sorry.  I wasn’t thinking.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made a grab for the bracelet, but Clyde held it out of her reach.  “Talk to me, Sunshine.  There’s no reason to be upset.  No reason to be sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Clyde - ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward, he kissed away the few tears that had fallen, still keeping his treasure away from her hands.  “You want to know what this says to me?  It says that you see me as normal as anyone else.  It says you don’t think of me as disabled or disadvantaged.  It says you have confidence that I can figure ways around some tasks that usually require both hands, and that is a priceless gift.”  He dropped kisses over each of her eyes, on the tip of her nose, then her lips.  “I will cherish this and will wear it with pride.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping back, Clyde, having already figured out a way to get the bracelet on, demonstrated with commentary.  “Now, I have a use for my large nose.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bracing his wrist against the wall next to him, he used his left arm to hold one end in place and used his nose to nudge the other close enough to catch.  Simple.  Easy.  Quick.  The straps fit tightly enough so they didn’t dangle but didn’t restrict any range of motion, either.  The copper disk also was small enough not to interfere with any hand movements and rested against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See?  No problem at all.”  Turning to face her with a crooked grin, he asked, “Does this mean you’re gonna call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whiskey </span>
  </em>
  <span>now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A ghost of a smile twitched her lips.  “Maybe.  Would you be opposed to it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.  I like a good whiskey, same as the next person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s smile grew a little wider.  “And you’re definitely a good whiskey.  The best, really.”  She reached up to run a finger down the bridge of his nose.  “By the way, your nose isn’t that large.  Not really.  Any smaller and it wouldn’t look right.  I like it just the way it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good since I’m rather attached to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That earned him a groan and eye roll but she smiled even more so Clyde didn’t care.  Softly, he chuckled as Rey pulled him into the kitchen where she excitedly popped the lid off a jar of honey.  After dipping a spoon in and pulling out a sample of golden sweetness, she held it up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taste this and tell me what you think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not sure why she wanted him to taste honey, of all things, he tried to get a look at the label, but she spun it away from his view.  “I thought it was interesting so I bought it.  Just taste it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obediently, Clyde leaned forward and, keeping his eyes on her, slowly closed his lips around the spoon’s bowl, nearly grinning at the way her gaze lost focus just a bit.  Then the flavor hit him, completely distracting him from any carnal thoughts.  Sweetness with a bite to it.  Intriguing.  What was that underlying taste?  He rolled the honey in his mouth as he would an unknown wine before swallowing.  Was that … ?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there </span>
  <em>
    <span>whiskey</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a smirk, Rey spun the jar to face him.  Honey with Irish whiskey.  Huh.  Who knew that was a thing?  “That’s good.  The whiskey is subtle but not so much you can’t taste it.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the spoon, he dipped it back into the jar and held it up to her.  Rather than taking the whole bite, her tongue shot out and licked the underside of the spoon where some honey clung to it, slowly dripping back into the jar, all while keeping her gaze locked with his.  Watching her lap up the sticky substance set fire to his blood, his mind conjuring visions of her lapping the underside of something else entirely, cleaning it of another sticky substance.  His breath quickened as a small needy sound escaped between his parted lips.  Rey, of course, wasn’t finished torturing him.  Even slower than he had, she took the spoon into her mouth, her lips wrapping themselves around it, and now, he envisioned her lips around him, taking him into her mouth, sucking out of him every last bit he could give her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hard as a rock, Clyde tossed the spoon into the sink, haphazardly put the lid on the jar, then grabbed Rey’s hand, hauling her off to their bedroom to make good on those visions.  Maybe one day soon, he’d drizzle that honey all over Rey and lick her clean, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Duck Tape was busy that night.  The last wave of vacationers getting out before school began, he reckoned.  Every so often, he glanced down the other side of the bar to Rey.  She looked gorgeous as always and just as capable as ever.  Silently, he thanked Fate or Luck or whatever/whoever had brought her literally to his doorstep.  His mind slipped back to earlier, just before they’d had to shower and come to work.  Mind-blowing.  It had been absolutely mind-blowing.  He’d had blowjobs before - before and while he’d been in the military - but not like that.  He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt like a damn volcano blowing its top.  He could still taste her on his lips and smell her incredible scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Clyde, I need to get a pitcher of beer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice of Carl Harrison, one of the local bankers, brought Clyde back from his thoughts.  Knowing which draft beer the man preferred, Clyde set to work.  With each movement of his arm, the little copper disk flashed in the light, drawing his attention.  He couldn’t help but grin, joy bursting inside his chest to the point he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.  He’d known she was different the moment her eyes met his.  She’d never treated him as anything other than perfectly capable of doing what needed to be done, had never stared at his arm, or had gone overboard in trying to prove his one-handedness didn’t bother her.  She was special.  And she was his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just in the nick of time, Clyde pulled the pitcher away from the tap, bumping the handle as he did so to shut off the flow, set it in front of Carl and collected payment.  The man lingered a moment, an amused grin making creases in his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little distracted tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde felt the burn in his cheeks and hoped the lower light hid most of it.  “I reckon I am some.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richard winked then eyed Rey, who was easily chatting with an obvious couple.  “Can’t blame you there.  That’s one good-looking gal you got yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richard was fifty-five with hair that contained more salt than pepper so the comment didn’t bother Clyde in the least.  “I do know that, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just out of curiosity, you planning on putting a ring on her finger?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little irritated now, Clyde blew a breath through his nose and picked up a damp towel to wipe down the bar.  “Mine and Rey’s relationship is not up for discussion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Small town hazard, Clyde.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde tossed the towel under the bar with a swift flick of his wrist.  “Maybe so, but that don’t make it right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richard nodded his agreement.  “True enough.  I only ask because I’ve heard some young men talking inappropriately regarding your girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde went stock still, his warm brown eyes darkening with his temper.  “What’s being said and who’s saying it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richard held up a hand, palm out.  “I’m not saying anything more.  Just wanted you to be aware that there may be others lining up to take a shot at her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde gave the man a single nod of his head and walked off to tend to someone else, his teeth clenched.  How dare anyone …?  It must be someone new to the area.  A lot of new folks had arrived in the last few months.  Even tonight, the bar was filled with as many new faces as there were locals.  Perhaps it was someone who didn’t know better?  Well, if they stayed long enough, they’d learn.  Real fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He poured a few more drinks, handed out more bottles of beer.  Out of nowhere, he got hip-checked.  Or, rather, nudged, since the motion failed to knock his feet out from under him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you.  You look upset.  What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde gazed down into Rey’s hazel eyes clouded with concern, torn between telling her and not.  In the end, he decided to go ahead.  She’d probably hear it anyway, maybe even be confronted with it.  Better she be prepared, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been told that there’s some around town shooting their mouths off and saying things about you and believe it won’t take long for them to pull you away from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey stared up at him with wide eyes.  “You’re not … concerned … about that, are you?  Because if you are, you shouldn’t be.”  Taking his hand in one of hers, she lifted it so the bracelet’s disk caught the lighting.  “We’re a team.  Nothing and no one will ever change that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, so, maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been feeling a tiny bit of insecurity in amongst all that anger.  He smiled crookedly down at her, relieved to hear her reaffirm they were meant to be.  “You’re right, of course, Sunshine.  I reckon I just need a reminder now and then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she lifted onto her tiptoes, he leaned toward her.  She murmured, “I’ll be happy to give you one later.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brushed a kiss high on his cheek, so light of a touch it almost made him wonder if he’d imagined it.  Ultimately, it didn’t matter.  This Logan would be getting luckier than he had been already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, Clyde greeted the morning sun and was greeted by the muted sound of a pained whimper.  Beside him, Rey faced the window, curled  into a tight ball, knees pulled up nearly to her chest,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey?  What’s wrong, Sunshine?  Are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde thought he heard a sniffle but couldn’t be sure.  Her face tilted away from the pillow where it had been buried.  “It’s nothing.  I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice had been filled with pain, so Clyde knew she wasn’t fine.  “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine.  You’re hurting.”  He moved to wrap his arm over her waist when she hissed and whimpered, freezing him in place, his arm barely touching her.  After a moment, he moved away.  “What’s going on, Rey?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A derisive laugh came his way.  “Oh, just the joys of being female.  Nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing to worry about?  How could he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>worry when she was lying there in pain?  And what did she mean?  What did being a girl have to do with … ?  Oh.  Clyde felt his face heat up.  He felt stupid for having been so confused.  He should have expected this issue to come up sooner or later.  He winced at another sound of pain.  Tentatively, he reached over and lightly rubbed her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde was now at a loss.  His only experience with this was watching Mellie suffer, but she was never this bad.  “Is there anything I can do for you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With obvious hesitation, she asked, “Could you, maybe, rub my lower back?  Harder, though?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”  Clyde focused on the area she requested, his fingers digging in and releasing.  He felt a little less inept when the next sound he heard was filled with relief.  “Better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It helps.  Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A minute or two passed while he rubbed her back.  “Is it always like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He received another humorless chuckle.  “Trying to decide if you really want to deal with this every month?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flew to the back of her head.  Why would she ask that?  “Rey, I don’t regret asking you to stay with me.  Not for a second.  I just want to know if I can help you and how.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another sniffle.  “I’m sorry.  You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>helping.  And no, it isn’t always like this.  Sometimes better, other times worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Worse?  Than this?  This was bad enough!  As carefully as he could, he prompted Rey to face him and held her close, still rubbing her back.  She’d just started to relax a little when she suddenly scrambled to get away, launched herself off the bed, and bolted down the hall to his bathroom.  Standing at the door of his bedroom, uncertain what to do, he heard the unmistakable sounds of retching and winced.  Should he go to her?  Should he stay?  What was he supposed to do now?  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing on some clothes, he decided to give her a little space.  God knew he preferred privacy when he was sick, which hardly happened, thankfully.  He had to question, though, was this really normal for some women?  How could they stand it?  Did he - </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>- have anything that would settle her stomach?  In the kitchen, he rummaged around his cabinets for anything light that she could eat and found only a few crackers.  He should get more.  There wasn’t much else, except for some canned soup.  As far as medicine went, all he had was some ibuprofen.  He should get something for nausea and vomiting, too.  Grabbing a sheet of paper from a side table in his living room, along with a pen, he began to make a list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’cha up to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde looked up from the extensive list he’d been making and took in Rey’s pained expression, shoulders slightly hunched, her arms folded over her abdomen.  “You should go back to bed, Sunshine.  Ibuprofen, acetaminophen, or aspirin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which do you prefer?  What about ginger ale, Sprite, or 7-UP?  There’s vegetable beef soup in the cabinet but I can get something else if you’d like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked down at the paper beneath his hand, her eyes widening.  “Are you … ?  Are you making a shopping list?  For me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde got a quick glimpse of tears before she buried her face into his shoulder.  Turning so he could pull her more firmly against him, he let his fingers brush through her hair, dropping periodic kisses onto her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several moments passed before Rey wiped away her tears and stepped back a little.  “Sorry.  I should have given you fair warning.  I tend to get a little emotional during this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cupping her face, Clyde helped her dry her tears.  “Don’t apologize, Sunshine.  There’s no need for it.  You think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad?  You should see Mellie sometimes.  She’ll yell at you one second and burst into tears the next.  Jimmy and I learned quickly to just avoid her one week a month.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That got a little chuckle from Rey at least.  “Why don’t you go lie down?  I won’t be gone long.  Is there anything I can do for you or get you before I go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t happen to have a heating pad, would you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I do.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde took her hand and headed for the hall closet, from which he retrieved the requested item.  Backtracking, he led her to the bedroom, pulled back the blankets and coaxed her to lie down.  Plugging it in, he handed her the control and pad.  For a moment, he sat on the bed, waiting until she’d placed the heating element against her stomach.  Brushing the backs of his fingers over one of her cheeks, he then kissed her, tasting the minty flavor of his toothpaste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep.  I’ll be back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try.”  She yawned.  Her eyes more closed than open, she murmured, “Thanks, Clyde.  I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft smile on his face, Clyde responded in kind.  “I love you, too, Sunshine.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d reached the bedroom door when Rey spoke again.  “Oh, and acetaminophen, Sprite, and chicken soup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clyde nodded and would have verbally replied, but she had already drifted off.  Grabbing everything he thought he needed or wanted, Clyde gently closed the front door, climbed into his truck, and headed to town, planning to make a different stop first.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>